


Snaps of the Fangs

by BatsuGames



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Women, Children, F/M, Fluff, Glassworks, History, I watched a video on maille and got ideas, Instant Transportation, Knotting, MGiT, Magic, Magic and Science, Magically Powerful, Magically Powerful Character, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Magic, Mentions of knotting, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern world, Mortalitasi, Musical References, Nevarran royalty, Oral Sex, Possession, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Smithing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale oneshot crossover, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, i like the idea of being able to sniff out your soulbond, love is weird in the 8th one i think, molecules, oops i forgot to write about dagna in that one, sweets, the nose Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.[1.] You're the writer of the most popular smut series in Thedas.[2.] After leaving the infamous Glassworks of Serault, you become possessed by a desire demon.[3.] Cora researched into Eluvian's, and went just that step too far.[4.] Ivy Montgomery has done her bit for saving Monsterkind by thrusting herself into a new world, Thedas.[5.] You've been a slave-freer for centuries, and the certain favoured lover of the Dread Wolf.[6.1.2.3] You're a magical bard in Skyhold, working on diagnostic spells.[7.] Solas finds himself in a whole new world, a more technologically advanced one, and you.[8.] A Master Smith, you can't help but think Haven is lacking in even standard equipment and so join; but a wolf sniffs you out.





	1. Nevarran Kinks: Ilya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.
> 
> [1.] You're the writer of the most popular smut series in Thedas. Varric finds out, and both he and Solas are intrigued by that and the fact you're Nevarran Mortalitasi with a little smutty secret.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Varric came up to me, slamming a book down before me. “You!”

 

I look up at him, slurping up spaghetti. “Mm?”

 

“You’re a novelist too?!”

 

I nod, munching. “Mhm.”

 

Solas peers over, leafing through a book. The pair of us liked to sit and read together. A silent companion was calming. “Oh?”

 

“Not just anything, but the best smut in Thedas.”

 

Again, I’m bopping my head up and down. I swallow. “Yeah, the quality was so crap I had to correct it by adding something decent into the pool.” I then pluck the book up and open it, only for some of the pages to stick. Instantly I drop it. “A sex book that’s sticky.” I look at him in disgust. “Get that shit outta the tavern where I drink and eat! Have you no shame?”

 

“Ha! I just found it, one of three copies. And no, pretty much none at all.”

 

I get up, going around the bar to the area where I knew was a tub with water in it, melted from having been ice cubes. I wash my hands with the soap for a good couple minutes and then come back. “Right. I feel less gross now.” I go back to my food.

 

“Got to admit, I didn’t expect it from you, Ilya.”

 

Solas cast me a curious look, closing his book with a finger to bookmark the page. “Indeed.”

 

“No?” I peer from one to the other, throwing each of them friendly looks, bemused. “Do you mean the book or the content?”

 

The dwarf smirked at me. “Both. Quite the surprise. Never even seen you flirt.”

 

I shrug. “Eh… Got me a good amount of money, and I take commissions, so… yeah. And flirting, I keep my many liaisons private.”

 

“So, these in the book, all this stuff you’ve done?”

 

Then is when I smirk and my lips widen. “I could name every guy I’ve done that specific thing with.”

 

Varric gave me an admiring look. “That’s a lot of sex for someone of your age. Well done.”

 

I snort at that, highly amused. “Honestly, most of these were all at once. Sex parties in Orlais and Antiva that last a fortnight.” Varric makes a sound of incredulity, but Solas only gives a rueful smirk, more to himself than anyone else. “I got invited to some fucked up one in Nevarra.” I lean forward to them, lowering my voice. “Grand Necropolis.”

 

“What?!” The dwarf hissed, with even Solas’ ears twitching up in alarm.

 

“Honestly, I went just to see what they’d do. I’m a Van Markham, so the name alone gets me into such things. There’s a portion devoted to it in that book.” I nod at the stained bit of literature. “Before you think about scarring yourselves, I’ll tell you. The Mortalitasi want to know about possession of the corpses, right? All about death and such. Displacement of spirits when someone days, blah blah. Well, let’s say a small sect of them want to try possession.” Then I pause and admit, “And fuck someone possessed.”

 

The two stare at me.

 

“So… no judgement, but did you?”

 

Solas nods in agreement to his question, watching me avidly.

 

Merely smirking, I reply, “You’ll have to read the section on-” Varric snags another copy out from his satchel and begins to flick through. My smirk goes into a soft smile that was slightly embarrassed. “Aha…”

 

Varric stops, finding the section and sharp eyes read swiftly, more looking for an answer than taking it in.

 

I finish up my food, Solas and I patiently awaiting what he found.

 

When I pushed the bowl away Varric chokes.

 

“You screwed a spirit of Perseverance.”

 

A ridiculous dirty grin spreads on my lips making Solas bark a laugh and Varric to gawk at us. “The staying power…” I sigh happily. “I think he still follows me actually, even though it was years ago. I’m a Mortalitasi that hasn’t exactly clocked into work since thirty-eight. I still get tokens from the one who let perseverance take him over. He’s Pentaghast so I can’t exactly acknowledge it. It’s enough I’m friends with Cassandra.”

 

“Right, there’s that thing between your family and hers and the throne,” The writer remarked, trying to get over the fact I’d been an absolute deviant.

 

“Yes. The current king is ill, weakened in body, and childless. I think my cousins father is in line for it if he dies.”

 

The merchant prince looked at me for that. “Wait, first cousin? That means you’d be in line to it.”

 

I nod, grabbing his stein of beer and gain attention, putting three fingers up and getting a nod. I give it back. “Fifth in line, yes. So pretty much, If I killed off my cousins, and our parents, I’d be next to have a sparkling seat for my tooshie. Not that I’m much interested, but I have kept up with studies of the families and alliances around the continent.”

 

“So you’re more princess than princess Seeker?”

 

Chuckling, I nod. “I don’t know what the populace of Nevarra would think of a spirit-fucking Mortalitasi on the throne.” That caused a wheezing laugh from Varric and a smirk from Solas. “But yes, as first cousin, and only female and child, I am granted that title. Of course, as one of Grand Necropolis, I was raised mage and to have the ear of the royalty anyway. Mortalitasi are advisors to the throne. So, if I do end up with the crown, I know exactly who to watch out for and who’s actually decent. Cheers, love.” I grin at the waitress, giving the money over. “Keep the change, sweets.” I shift the first of the three to Varric.

 

“Won’t your spirit possessed lover be there?” The elf asked, interested in all this, lifting the tankard I give him my way in thanks.

 

My small smile dropped and I lowered my tankard in realisation. “Ah, sod. You’re right, Sol’.”

 

Snickering, the dwarf drank from his new tankard. “Hadn’t a clue about you.”

 

“Neither does the Inquisition if Cassandra has said nothing. I do not bring many links. I’ve not been in Nevarra since before the Fifth Blight, a good two decades ago at least.”

 

Dorian comes over with his own glass of wine, hearing this. “Links, you? Perish the thought.”

 

I give a look to Solas, who nods back in understanding. “How rude. I know some people.”

 

“Ilya, the necromancing mage so close to my heart, know people?” He laughed at that and I huffed good-naturedly. “Entertain me. Who _do_ you know?”

 

I hum and then scrounge through my bag, taking out a letter with the royal wax signet pressed into it.

 

He takes it, wondering at the high quality of parchment and expensive ink, and then chokes on his wine glass. “This is from King Marcus?!”

 

“Yeah, he asks me advice about stuff. Mortalitasi, remember?” I say, not really bothered. “Nice guy, really, no matter how much dad bitches about his brother-in-law.” I wonder if Cole can help me- the lad appears, sitting on the table next to me. “Cole, what do you detect?” I snag the letter and hand it to him.

 

“He has many feelings. _Is she safe, I wish her to be, for both me, and her, politically and physically. Her father is wicked, but the child has been taken from out of political claws. I test, change, lie, she does not care, only answers belligerently to one that is king.”_ I nod, snorting. _“I like her. If only she were of my bloodline and not that dratted Van Markhams. But I am getting weaker, and she still stays strong and staunch and sassy._ He has great affection for your letters. They’re the few pleasures he gets. He wants to hear more from you. He wonders of the Inquisition. He hopes you are well. You always did laugh so much more freely than any noble has right to.”

 

I slowly take it back. “Thank you, Cole. I think perhaps, I shall write him letters. Send him a copy of my book, maybe. Give him a smile.”

 

The spirit assassin smiled. “He would laugh. It is good you do this.”

 

Musing as Compassion goes, I rub my thumbs along the parchment. “He always did send me cocoa. Varric, will you sign some books for me to send Uncle Marcus?”

 

“Only if you sign mine.” He waggles it.

 

I smile and get up, shoving my barely touched tankard to Dorian. “Certainly. I’ll be back.”

 

“Cole, what do you think of Ilya on the throne?”

 

Having not gone far, Cole reappears and speaks thoughtfully, “Both worlds would be happy. New and old. Here and there. She should be Queen. Dorian, you should speak to Alexius about this.”

 

.

 

Dorian blinked. “So you can?”

 

“Of course I can. What do you take me for? Hmph! Imbecilic student.”

 

“Well, please do write the letter then!”

 

.

 

I frown at the letter I receive.

 

Seems I’m to travel home for a bit.

 

.

 

Marcus smiles at me and reaches for me.

 

An advisor goes against it, “Sire-”

 

I glower at him. “Shut your mouth, nob. I can advise as much as you. You called me in?"

 

"I received a notice from an old friend of mine that a potential heir was doing well for herself."

 

"A Tevinter!"

 

"One who has his own interests yes," The King replied, waving his fingers in dismissal. "Yet they remain my own as well. However, for the sake of the court, how can we trust you, who has been away for so long?"

 

I think on that for a moment and then ask hopefully, "Cole?”

 

Compassion comes forward, making the Mortalitasi jump at the suddenness of a person there. “I am Cole, a spirit in body. I am Compassion.” He cocks his head at the Mortalitasi. “You want the throne in the hands of another family neither Van Markham nor Pentaghast.”

 

I walk towards the throne, looking only at Marcus. “Uncle Marcus.”

 

He smiles at me, gentle, tired. “I received your books. Do you know what Tethras wrote?”

 

I close my eyes. “No…” I sigh out loudly.

 

That made the Nevarran Royalty chuckle lowly. “You help the people and spirits around the fortress. He thinks you’re insane, but that you just called him three-dimensional instead of four.”

 

I snicker. “Heh. Yeah… four would be with the Fade, I think.”

 

Marcus watches me, wily. “What do you think of the current civil war in Orlais? And what of Tevinter?”

 

“Well…”

 

.

 

I raise my brows. “Look at that armour.” I whistle lowly, impressed as we look up at Abelas.

 

“Calm down, lemons.”

 

“Hush, tattletale.” I shoo him off, eyeing the golden armour that had slight green enhances on it. “New ideas for stories are incoming. Lemons about ancient Elvhen… hng.” My eyes half-lid.

 

“What, like between those gods?”

 

I hum in thought as Ellana step forth. “Ooh. Shipping the pantheon? I mean… the obvious is the wolf boy doggy-styling it with another of ‘em, right?” I waggle my brows at a suddenly snickering Varric, but then I see Solas turn to me slowly. I wink at him. “Maybe Fen boy had a thing for Andruil. Hunter versus hunter, ah? Think I’d get assassins from the Dalish if I wrote and published shipping-fucks between their gods, Solas?”

 

He stares at me, long and hard, a bit pained. “N-No…”

 

“Do you think Fen’Harel’s elvhen wolf dick knots his partners?”

 

He choked, a strange redness coming up his cheeks. “Perhaps?”

 

“I hope it does,” I murmur to myself. “Trickster gods have the gift of the gab, right? Think he’d be good with his mouth?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Very.” He stood a little straighter.

 

“Hm. Good. Think he’d fuck his lady in his wolf form?”

 

Solas put a hand to his forehead. “If she wanted it, I’m sure he’d appreciate the, ah, creativity and boldness. Tricky and playful as he is.”

 

“Yeah…” I watch as Ellana talks. “Sounds like a hell of a lay. I would. Wonder if wolf-boy would go at it long and hard and then come, or have shorter burst and great refractory?”

 

The elf licked his lips. “Whatever is preferable to the partner, I would suppose. He would aim to prove he is best.”

 

“Oooh…” I think about it. “Shorter refractory.”

 

“Oh?” He quirked a brow at me.

 

“Good to make your partner come. I’d want to see his face.”

 

Solas looked at me, warmer than usual. “Indeed.”

 

I give him a curious look, intrigued. “Plus the whole ability at making a god come for you multiple times is one hell of an ego-boost.” I get a snort and wry nod. “But getting it slip and slidy is best.” I’m quiet for a moment. “Proving himself best, huh? Yeah, so would I. I’d use every little titbit I knew to get him slathering for-Shit!” I fling out a Haste on my company and then focus on fire mines, making some of the elves stagger and easily knocked out by Solas. Half didn’t survive, but at least some did. That made me frown, saddened. “Ancient elves… how long were they alive for until Corypheus came here?” I ask miserably. “Why did we have to fight what could have brought so much knowledge to the people if we struck an accord instead of a discord?”

 

Dorian sighed, agreeing. “Having such history simply… gone. It grates against my Tevinter nerves. So much history…”

 

“Same.” I look at an elf, stuttering for breath and feel my heart wrench as Morrigan flies off and Ellana rushes after them. “Go after them.” I tell the other three, strong and walk over to the downed elf.

 

He flinches, but I duck down on one knee and slowly put a hand to his wary body, pumping magic into him, stitching him up swiftly as they go. I’m suddenly at knifepoint, my neck beading with blood from the one I heal. I swallow, wincing at the pain, but then I purse my lips, standing, looking around. I step back, the elf joining me to keep the knife in the same place. Another step back quicker and I move to another elf. The knife is still there. But it doesn’t cut deeper. “Sathan. Mar ni.” _Please, your friend,_ I say, trying to think about the words. “Ladara… no… Ladaremah mar ni.” _I’m about to heal your friend._ “Dir’vhen’an.”

 

Promise.

 

The knife is removed and I dive to the dying elf. I heal him up, only to hold my hands up as he’s about to attack me. “ _A-Atisha!_ ” _Peace!_

 

He says a long string of Elvhen I couldn’t hope to understand.

 

“ _Tel’eolasa._ ” I don’t understand. “Wait. _Teleolasan._ ”

 

I swallow, he watches.

 

“San.”

 

_Okay?_

 

I nod, looking around. “ _Ehn…isala ladara?” Who… needs healing?_ It’s then I go around healing the dying quickly, only for the group of elves plus another help save me from an ambush of Red Templars. I get hefted up into the arms of the leader and taken away from the fighting time, and am later squeezed to get attention. “Serannasa, Abelas. Thanks.”

 

The elf puts me down, surrounded by his kin, narrowing his eyes at me. “You healed us, despite your leader doing otherwise.”

 

“Yes. Just because I follow, doesn’t mean I completely agree. She thought you were in the way to the worlds current safety so she took action. I could heal, so I took action.” I inwardly flailed at the large group narrowing their eyes at me, looking to rip into me. “Would your people have gone against your word if they doubted it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, isn’t it good I’m a rebel? Or there’d have been less of you here.”

 

Abelas sneered at me but didn’t deny it. “Quite.”

 

“What is it you wish to do with me, Sentinels?” There was a silence as they muse on it. “You could just let me go back to Tarasyl’an Telas.”

 

.

 

Turns out that I could easily seduce elves by pumping out pheromones and got a few of them in bed.

 

They allowed me to go back to Skyhold, stinking of them, regardless of washing. Their magic polluted me. I was annoyed, unable to wash it away with my own. When I met with Solas, who rather found me as I was scrubbing over a tub, he narrowed his eyes at what he could detect. “Fuck you don’t judge me, they were about to off me despite me saving them. Or perhaps allowed me to go from this after saving them. You can smell it, can’t you, like I can?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

I get up, top naked, and go to him. I scent him, grasping onto his front. He is stiff. I blast pheromones out. “If you could perhaps replace their scent…? Please?” I ask, needful.

 

A mouth crashed to mine, hips slamming against mine.

 

.

 

Solas is… wow.

 

Again his refractory period is minimal and I’m slotted into with me keening and pushing back, making him laugh breathlessly.

 

“Not ever have I had a partner so equal in sexual matters.”

 

I flip him around. “As if I’d ever let my partner dominate so completely.” I ride him with a hum, aching and sore, knackered, but unwilling to bow down. “You’ll have to bind me down fully!”

 

His eyes flash, and glyphs keep me down, unable to move.

 

Solas smirks above me.

 

I narrow my eyes, writhing against bonds. Focusing as he slots his thick, heavy cock into me is difficult, but with effort, I break them with a wide smirk. I shove him back with his knees by his head and holding them there with the insides of my elbows, gripping the bedpost, much to his astonishment, and begin to fuck myself on his cock with a sigh, letting magic course from me into him, his body twitching to my demand as sweat drips from me onto him. I eye him, unknowingly intense, unknowingly predatory, teeth bared. I come, hoarse, only for myself to be on my back, teeth biting into my neck and a cock shunting hard into me far stronger than what I did, and for hot come to pour into me.

 

Exhausted, I breathe out, twitching, only for him to flummox on me. I tilt us to the side carefully.

 

“Thanks.”

 

A light chuckle and arms bring me nearer, possessive, overwhelming.

 

.

 

In the morning I get up slyly, leaving and going to wash.

 

I come back when he wakes up at me shifting about, gathering my dirty clothes in a bag.

 

I smile at him. “Solas. Good morning!” I come over to him, kissing him deeply for a few seconds. Then I part, murmuring against his lips, “Thank you. I’d much prefer to smell like you instead of those that’d just kill me off.” I tap my forehead to his and part. “So, uh, our previous conversation? Fen’Harel isn’t shit compared to you. Just saying, Solas. I bet he’s shit in bed.” I grin, moving away.

 

I get a laugh, making me look back.

 

“Quite.”

 

I hum. “What, you’ve had him in bed?”

 

“So to speak.”

 

Turning to him, I cock my head. “Uh. You’ve fucked the wolf god?”

 

He quirks a brow.

 

I come over, slipping over him to straddle him waist and dipping down. “Are you bisexual?”

 

“No.”

 

“So you’re Fen’Harel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eyes twinkling with mirth, I reply playfully, “Sure,” whilst laugh into his mouth, kissing him hard and getting up. I hear he says nothing as I do, but feel his hand go up my back. I turn to him, sitting by him once more. I stroke a cheek, wishing for more as I stare at his lips. “Would that I would have you as my king, Solas.” I get up, leaving.

 

“Because I am elf?”

 

I pause, holding the doorknob. “Do you really think it is me that would say no to you?” I ask, looking over my shoulder. He says nothing and I smile, a little sadly. “I had you pegged long ago, Solas. My darling wolf-god fucker. Bye. Stay safe.”

 

.

 

The crown is heavy on my brow as I think back to that time in bed with him, itching me.

 

“Who cares if the elves go? May they live happy lives. There’s plenty of people. Make them work.”

 

People. Utter racist idiots.

 

After another three hours, I leave, going to my room, flopping back onto the bed, crown whirling across the covers and falling to the ground. “Whatever.” I huff and turn, only to make a chirping yelp at Solas laying there when he wasn’t before. I clear my throat. “Uh, hi. Hello. Welcome to Nevarra City, capital of Nevarra, glad you made reservations.”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Yeah, uh, so, hi, what are you doing here?”

 

Solas eyed me, blue eyes sharp. “You still smell of me. After a decade.”

 

“Not much time for fucking when on the throne and could potentially get pregnant with the next heir. Plus growing the babe inside me would take away from my defence without the male impregnating me around to protect me and his spawn.” I smile ruefully, getting up. “What, you miss me or something?”

 

“Something like that, yes.” He joins me in sitting up. He cups me cheek. “A decade for a human-”

 

“Yes, well, let’s not remind me I’ve barely gotten to have a guy use his fingers to get me off, wolfy.” I get up.

 

“Perhaps I may help with that?”

 

I turn to him. “Sex or heir?”

 

“The first, but I would not be opposed to the second. I have a proposition.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Stay with me, let me make you as my own and help me with my goal.”

 

I look out the window, to my kingdom. “They trust me. It’s been a hard decade.”

 

“You heard that I am Fen’Harel?”

 

Smiling, I didn’t turn to him, but it was in my tone. “Aye. I did. To think I was talking about wolf knots about your dick. You didn’t even give me one. For shame, Fenny,” I mock, chuckling as he wraps an arm around me.

 

“Next time.”

 

“Well… why not? Look after my people?”

 

“They shall be as us. Elvhen. Just for you.”

 

I give in, leaning back. “Then the Kingdom of Nevarra will be Elvhen followers of Fen’Harel. Please take care of us.”

 

Solas kisses my cheek.

 

I can only hope that means a yes and that I haven’t ruined my country.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support me? Perhaps a coffee?  
> https://ko-fi.com/batsugames


	2. Glassworks: Sil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.
> 
> [2.] After leaving the infamous Glassworks of Serault, you become possessed by a desire demon. They simply want to feel the luxury of flesh on flesh. A lonesome traveller helps you out.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up by a touch, every part of my body aching gloriously.

 

With a sound, I stretch and open my eyes, only to see the elf that had helped me last night. Being forced into a summoning circle, drawing some spirit over that turned into a desire demon and possessed me. And well, seems only a hard fuck is all she wanted, and this elf was around so… The easiest thing was to bed him. Hesitant, but I told the demon to tell him I would hold no ill will to him. And well, the guy could _use it_.

 

“Did you use magic to stay hard?”

 

His lips twitched. “No.”

 

I groaned in annoyance. “Damn! I could have used how to know that, just to make any lover half as decent as you, Solas. Now what am I to do?”

 

Chuckling, Solas placed down the vase of water and cloth. “Pray.”

 

I laughed brightly at that, sitting up. “Of whom should I pray to?”

 

“Why, Fen’Harel of course.”

 

I get a flash of teeth, cheeky, and smiled wryly. “For a good fuck? My, my, what makes you think I’m into knotting?” That has him snapping his head around, but I’m simply leaning my hands back on the bed. “For you, I shall be sure to leave a flower at a wolf shrine when I see them.” I waggle my brows playfully. But then I say, honest, meaning it, “Thank you, Solas. Any other would likely have slaughtered me. You gave me a chance to be free… Not that it was that much of a hardship, I hope?”

 

The elf smile, ears perking up and coming out. “It has been a while since I’ve had such an enthusiastic lover in bed, Suri.”

 

Leaning forward and laughing, I clap my hands together and get up. “Yes, well, if we’re free in the future, I’d not mind an encore without an extra guest in bed.” I grin lustfully and he nods, eyes flickering with darkness and roaming over me as I begin to wash. “You’re leaving now, yes?”

 

“I am. I did not wish to not wake you first.”

 

“Kind of you. I… hm. One moment please.” I dry my hands and go to my bag, taking out a small wooden box of baklava I had made. I was going to keep it for myself as the ingredients were hard to get and not cheap for it, but… Seriously. I owe this elf my life. Who knows what depravity the desire demons would have made me do? I also grab a rare book from Tevinter I was going to sell to set me right for the next two months but, I wanted to have him know I meant it. I come back over. “For you.”

 

“You do not have to-” He held his hands up.

 

I shook my head. “Please. I want you to have it.”

 

“As you said, it was far from a hardship-”

 

“Solas.” I held it out, an adamant look on my face.

 

A sigh, and he takes it. First, he looks at the book, and intrigue is on his features. “I had wanted to read this.”

 

I go back to washing myself as he can’t help but peruse the books, and then quickly dress in the usual underwear, tan breeches and long dark brown boots and soft teal tunic dress. I wrapped the silver-grey sash around me as he closes the book and I buckle on my belts. It’s hot out in Antiva today, so I grab the cloth and drench my sweaty hair with water, scrubbing it through with my fingers and then after a quick brush, I tie it back with my bandanna. He opens it. “I made them. I call them baklava. Syrup, honey, nuts, filo pastry, rose water. Specialty of mine. Don’t think I’ve ever seen them elsewhere so… I hope you enjoy them.”

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen them before. Thank you.” He speaks earnestly as I pull on my coat and grasp my bag.

 

Tugging it on, I remark, “I simply hope you enjoy them,” as I gave a polite bow and leave the room first.

 

The spirit in my head hums.

 

And four hours later, the spirit of Learning told me, “ _The seed has taken._ ”

 

I burst back to that little town, asking the tavern barkeep about the elf, but he had no clue.

 

Solas had disappeared.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

.

 

The spirit ends up helping the development along greatly, and instead of taking nine months, helped the growth of the child in four. I found a place when heavily pregnant, a little town near Val Royeaux, close enough to begin my tiny business. I’d been born in Serault, and the ability to make the famous glass had not been passed over me. I had escaped the renowned Glassworks due to my magic. When I showed my talent to a blacksmith, the man had instantly brought me in, seeing money. I only stayed long enough to get money to make my own little shop with forge and tools before moving across town, giving fake apologies that this was the only one, and set up shop.

 

My child came days later after completing the first batch of requests. My elf boy, which had frightened the midwife, but I hushed her, cuddling my boy in love, and the woman sighed, but nodded. I paid her to help me around the place and, well, I seemed to have gained my own live-in forty-eight-year-old granny that, as long as I fed her and kept her with her small luxuries, was very happy to help around the house and with the baby Sil as I worked hard. Odette was adoring of the boy, who was a quiet child and always watching thing, no doubt heavily influenced by Learning. She applauded him as one of the sweetest little babes to have come into this world, making me smile.

 

I wonder is Solas would have liked him.

 

Quite the few males out there were interested despite me coming with a little’un, but I only bothered with men for a quick fuck when I could get the time for it, always so busy with work. Many a times nobles came to woo me, seeking the secrets of the Glassworks, but with my magic I could keep them out of the protected house. It was a year later that a humungous order came in from the Empress’ Household to refill the Halamshiral with bespoke Serault glassworks. It came with an offer of protection against being charged with apostasy, protection from the Royal Family for being a specialist member of the Household, and sponsorship to have an apprentice or two that would work privately for the Household of Her Majesty.

 

The secrets would not get out to others, it was promised.

 

I agree, because teaching the basics would greatly help me in getting the works done where I could then take over the Master portion of the works, which included magically manipulating the colours and lines to make beautiful pictures. While I wasn’t the most educated back in my previous life, I was always doing stuff with my hands. I’d loved to bake with my mum, and it’d become sort of a thing to make a cake or something every weekend with her. Dad had been a car electrician, but he’d had a hobby of drawing and so most days after school I’d doodle, and eventually get excellent at it over the years. I’d previously been a sommelier in my last life, moving to France to learn the language and go on a course after saving up for two years to do so.

 

Then the car accident at thirty two… I’d been killed instantly, and reborn in Serault. My family had spoken Anders, which spoke German, as Serault was close enough to some Anderfels village or another, and I’d found my parents putting me up for apprenticeship as a Glassworks mirror-maker. It was highly prized works and so who wouldn’t jump at the chance for excellent money in this poor economy of a town? It’s when, after years of staying in that gilded cage, I had to escape.

 

Then, Solas, and then, Sil.

 

My boy was a surprisingly good look-alike of him, but for having my hair and smile. The child had fluffy chocolate brown hair a few shades lighter than mine, and a couple shades lighter eyebrows. He had what I recalled was Solas’ eyes light blue into grey with an odd pink around the pupils instead of my own grey eyes. The eye shape, nose, jawline, pah, the elf might as well of created his own living statue with how much the child looked like him!

 

But then sometimes he would light up in amazement and beam widely, face lighting up and that was _all me_.

 

I would scoop him up with a squeal and give him kisses all over his face and he’d giggle and squirm in happiness, kissing back.

 

He was a very loving kid.

 

Odette would always roll her eyes and mutter, “Parent-stupid, child-stupid,” without any real irritation, more affectionate-exasperation.

 

We’d grin at her, wide and playful, and she’d soften in a snap of the fingers. At three, Sil loved being read to and so, manning the station to the front of the Glassworks shop, Odette would read to him. Most people couldn’t hate on a kid, even if elf, and so Sil became well known as that good elf kid from that glassworker woman. It made my back bristle, but they actually treated him well when I was there, answering any question he had. Smart kid, they’d always say, impressed at his ability to know both Anders and Orlesian. I watched when they let their kids play with mine, or sending of Odette after them.

 

One time the elf thing had come up, and boy did I rip into the father, magic blaring from me, that _I’m under the protection of the Royal Family and if you dare fucking try it when they’ve given me leave to use my magic, come and fucking have a go! I dare you! You try fucking with any of these kids minds to not like mine and I WILL BREAK YOU!_ He’d backed off, pissing himself and then scarpering as lightning buzzed after him.

 

Learning approved when I met them in the Fade, having only been able to stay until the birth, telling us that light ignited in us would only allow for ourselves. I had no clue what that meant, but we did seem somehow more.

 

Pulling Sil’s hair up into a high pony, musing about cutting it even though he looked so cute, I look at my three-year-old.

 

“You’re so adorable, oh my god, I made you.” I sigh happily, grasping him into a hug. My magic vibrated with my affection, making the boy giggle and respond with his own tiny one, like a little cat purring. “You’re gonna be with granny Odette today, my little light. Be good for her, Sileal, she’s not feeling well today. And tonight, we can play with making something with our magic!”

 

Sil cheered. “Can we do the bubbles?”

 

“We can do the bubbles!”

 

He cheered again, hugging me tight, and my two apprentices smiled, awaiting the day’s large burden of work. Two strapping, black-haired twin lads, Jacque and Simone, were good for the business, and for bodyguarding when would be thieves came in. They lived with myself and Odette and Sil, and it was like having a big family. Especially more so when the Breach had opened above us. We’d tightened, making sure each other was looked after, known where they were at all times and made sure smiles stayed on. But, for now, I moved those thoughts from my head. With the Wintersend Ball being in Halamshiral, orders had picked up greatly, all guests wanting a bit of Glassworks mastery in their homes.

 

Odette came in, white hair up in its usual large bun, and bright blue eyes stern, casual green dress covered by a white shawl over her shoulder and with empty basket in hand. “Come, Sil! Let us go shopping. I heard there may be rose water coming in. We can get your mother to make us baklava later.”

 

“I like baklava!”

 

“I know you do!” Odette smirked at me. “Perhaps your mother can give more work over to her two fine men?”

 

I had been thinking of it, admittedly. Sil was growing up fast. I felt like I was beginning to miss it. I was slowly beginning to teach Sil how to change the colours in magic, prepping him for a potential life as a Glassworker like me but… he was intelligent. I don’t thing skilled work like this, no matter how specialist, was in his future. “That… may just be on today’s schedule.” The apprentices perked up as I let go of my boy with a final kiss to his cheek and stood up, shooing him over to Odette. “Go.”

 

Odette nodded, taking him by the hand and pulling him to the market.

 

It was an hour later that Sil suddenly stopped, a funny look on his face, and turned around.

 

“Sil?” She looked up as well, seeing another elf, probably only late thirties staring at the boy as if struck. “May I help you, sir?”

 

“I… have wondered of an elf child with a human,” The mage began tentatively.

 

“Solas! There you are!” Some other magic wielder came up, northern, and Tevinter with that accent. “What is it? Ah, good day ma’am, and young sir.” He gave a flourishing bow. “Come, I wanted to see the Glassworks shop! The only one outside of Serault, you know!”

 

“Mama’s shop?”

 

Dorian zeroed in on the boy. “Oh? Then please, would you guide me to the shop? Here let me pay for that.” He took out a pouch and chucked it to the market stall owner, uncaring about change. “Shall we?”

 

Odette nodded, a little suspicious of them. “Of course, ser, this way.” It was only a ten minute walk, with Dorian charming and regaling her with tales, the elf child sneaking looks at Solas and clinging to her dress. It was mere moments they entered the shop, and instantly, Sil ran off to the back, calling for his mama.

 

I look at the boy coming in, baffled, and held the hot tools away from him. “Sil, baby? What’s wrong?”

 

“There an elf!”

 

I chuckle. “Well, yes, they do exist outside of this city.”

 

“But, mama!”

 

A little worried, I hand this off to Simone, who takes over. “Just keep swirling it like that and I’ll come back. Don’t worry about messing it up, it’s an irritating advanced method that take many attempts to master- yes, Sil, I’m coming,” I say to him in exasperation. I’m pulled out by the child but then he hides behind me and pushes me out first to hide behind my legs and protective leather apron. I stare down at him in amusement, only to look up with a wry smile and then freeze. “Oh. An elf. Right.”

 

“Come now, our Fade mage is more than just an elf. A rather hobo-like one but-”

 

“Solas.”

 

“Yes… that is his name. Acquaintances?”

 

I ignore him, walking up to the elf, having never thought I’d see him again, and it was reflected on my face. “My goodness. I did not think I would see you again.”

 

“Neither had I. And yet…” His eyes drew down me slowly, landing hesitantly on the child.

 

“Yes, see, I tried to find you that very day. Desire turned back to Learning.” I inform shortly, not truly knowing what to say. “They were there and… well…” I tap Sil’s head. “Yes. Come upstairs with me.” I take off my apron and gloves and put them to the side as I command, “Odette, close the shop up, tell the twins to crack on with the orders and we’ll have full practise tomorrow.” I pluck up Sil and the basket and carry him off with me. Upstairs is lovely, with two levels, one the bedroom and the middle one the kitchens, sitting room and library. We go to the kitchen and I put the child down. “Sil, go get the bowls and scales ready and we can make baklava okay? I have to speak with Solas quick.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Happy, he goes, leaving me with the strange feeling elf.

 

I take a moment before turning to him. “Sil, he’s three. And yes, yours. I’d gone down to the market to find some teas so I wouldn’t beget a child but, they were out, and I had to go to the next one. No big deal, just a five hour walk. Apparently not quick enough. Learning was in my head after that, still there. Desire was no more because being in a fleshy form had turned them back. They said the seed had taken and well, after that I’d went back to the city, tried to find you but…”

 

Solas was frustrated as he said, watching the boy, “I was gone within minutes of you leaving. I had cast a spell to stop that. It should have taken.”

 

“I can only believe Learning wanted the experience. They said they’d touched the child’s foetus in me to understand, and it seemed Sil has had magic since before he was even alive for a day in me for this curiosity. I couldn’t attempt anything then. My son had a spark of life in him. So, yes, a child. Again, I, did not expect to see you, so I haven’t exactly said anything about a father.”

 

“Indeed.” He looked at me as I leaned against a wall.

 

I sigh, looking away. “Listen I can understand if you don’t want anything to do with-”

 

Solas quickly spoke, “I would not be averse to be a father, if you would permit me.”

 

“I-”

 

“Mama! I did it! See?”

 

I put on a grin for him. “Nicely done, kiddo! Look, you even put them in size! How good are you?” I ask as he comes and takes out the large pot of sugar from the basket.

 

Sil thought for a serious moment, stated, “Very,” with a nod and then went off to the kitchen.

 

I snort. “Yeah, see, that kid has picked up way too much from me, you’ll have to balance him out with your more, ah, calmer outlook.”

 

“I do not see a problem,” The elf muses. “However, I am part of the Inquisition. If you do allow me to be part of our childs’ life,” He seemed to relish those words. “Then I would not be able to come until the matter of their goal is complete.”

 

I breathe out. “Would you mind terribly if I ask you not to tell him your link until the time you can stay more permanently around him?”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Mama!”

 

“Oy vey, yes!” I call back. “Thank you.”

 

Later on that night, when Solas promised to come back, I was talking with him at that door.

 

“Uh, not to sound like I’m fishing or something but there isn’t a wife or whatever in your life right?  because that could get a little complex with Sil. I mean, we can work something out, I don’t imagine you’d marry a nutjob,” I joke.

 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “No.” He looks at me, knowing that there was something with Revas Lavellan growing, but with the knowledge of this woman carrying his child, human or not, they both now had his light in them. Essentially with the creation of Sil, his magic, that has already been mostly out of his control, sought to go to the body’s more basic instincts to survive. And one ways was to take mate and reproduce, to carry on his lineage. He’d wondered at his magic partly coming under abrupt control. Now he knew. While he had not planned this, it was here and if he had been presented with a chance for family when his life was so ruined… He was not about to ruin a small chance at happiness. “There is no one. I shall send letters, please write me.”

 

“Course I will. Oh, by the way, I did leave flowers.” I wonder if he recalls-

 

He gives me a smile, a secretive glint in his eyes.

 

He did.

 

“I know.”

 

I smile, narrowing my eyes. “Is that so?”

 

“Crystal Grace and Prophet’s Laurel.”

 

“Ah!” I pointed at him. “How?”

 

Solas laughs lightly at that. “I saw. I was glad you were still alive and doing so.” It also helped when each time a mage did leave an offering at a shrine, a little bit of their power was given to him. Nothing permanent that wouldn’t easily be recouped with a good nights sleep. But at one time when worshipped as a God, thousands of those bits of power made for a gargantuan core. With no one doing it but the woman before him, it was very obvious when a fleck of power came. Instead of healing, he used it to look upon her face and was glad she still smiled. It was something his statues had not prompted from anyone but her. He would not so easily forget the mother of his child, even before he knew that was what she was.

 

More hopefully. He was sure he could brush off the old charm. Perhaps work on number two?

 

Plans in his mind, he lifted her hand and kissed it, revitalised at having more than one goal. “Your hands are talented.”

 

“Pretty good at drawing too.”

 

That had him perking up. “I would be glad to see! I will paint in whatever you send me.”

 

With a grin, I nod, squeezing his hand. “Take care, Solas. I would not see you hurt.” I let go and turn back into my shop. I wave once more when I turn, and leave upstairs.

 

.

 

Solas breathed in at the excellent picture of Sil, wonderment at its realism.

 

He could only immediately work on it, delicate swipes colouring him in.

 

After all, he’d already added another wolf and pup to the rotunda walls.

 

.

 

Some years later, and he lands it on me.

 

“…You’re Fen’Harel?!”

 

Solas laughed at me gawping before I groaned. “Is it so bad, vhenan?”

 

“No, just… all the shrines!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Huh. Also? I’m pregnant again. Congrats. It’s a girl.”

 

This time he gawped.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Eluvian Eyes: Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slight Cullen/OC here, just a warning.
> 
> One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.
> 
> [3.] Cora researched into Eluvian's, and went just that step too far. Solas has been there the whole time. What now the nexus wants you? That you're its' commander?  
> 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Cora wound the strings of magic together, sweat beading her temple as she coaxed the energies into working well. The mirror twitched with power and she focused on the opposite end, connecting to the Crossroads that seemed to desperately grab hold of her. She had to divert her attention once more, juggling multiple sets of energy links in her head, along with the sets of glyphs she’d memorised and imprinted on these energy links, and now having to calm down the Crossroads – and that was a doozy, calming down an entire plane of existence wanting attention. The energies were pressed forward and now it was a case of linking the wires together, joining them up.

 

Unknowingly, her eyes glowed the colour of the Fade, hues of mint and spring green and disappearing out into the world.

 

They clicked into place neatly.

 

Her eyes flickered bold steel blue, flares glowing outwards.

 

The ‘password’ was set, the ‘access code’ made and it was done.

 

Grinning, her eyes reflected the glowing blue purple of the newly made pocket-edition Eluvian. The she looked at it and noticed the mirror fine and her eyes were Eluvian like, momentarily freaking out, books tumbling to the ground as she jerked back and she cursed out loud in the library. “Oh shit I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up!” She hissed to herself, beginning to breath heavily, whimpering and closing her eyes but that wasn’t better, because the sight of the Crossroads was there, flickering from Eluvian to Eluvian, begging her to fix, to recreate, to help and she yelped, stumbling back and slamming into the bookcase behind her, hissing at some books falling and hitting her. It had her as the first one since its maker to connect to it, and it had her as its own now.

 

She made a plaintive sound that was crying out _helpmeheplmehelpme_ and she shook as she gripped onto the bookcase for dear life and she put a hand over her eyes. She turned her head when she heard movement, but her fearful shaking didn’t stop. “H-He…” She was getting dizzy at being shown all these images.

 

“Miss? Miss?” The repeated term was a bit more urgent. “What happened?”

 

She grasped his arm, not hard, but keeping him there, still shaking. “Are you mage?! Tell me! If not, bring me to the most level headed one you know! Emergency!”

 

“I am a mage. I am Solas, the one a level down,” He said soothingly.

 

“The painter. The one who likes the ancient civilisations! Yes, yes, perfect. I am in very desperate need of help.” She rushed out saying and then licked her lips and swallowed, frantic.

 

Solas cocked his head at being known first for painting. At her fingers clenching in seeking stability, he asked calmly, “What ails you?”

 

“How well versed are you in artefacts of ancient elf civilisation?”

 

He frowned at the back of her hand over her eyes. “Arguably one of the most knowledgeable.”

 

“You know of the Eluvian’s then?” She led on, hopeful, needing.

 

“I do.”

 

She dropped her hand from her face, breathing out shakily, wishing for a whiskey then. Then she opened her eyes, focusing on the elf before her who sucked in a sharp breath, ears rising in alarm before he ducked closer, ears twitching forward in alert curiosity, pointing straight out from his head and clearly never having seen its’ like before. “I tried to… tried to recreate one. I turned myself into one!”

 

“Fascinating,” He breathed, unable to believe it real. “There is eye, but only the magic of the Eluvian is there. Do you believe you could actually transport into the Crossroads?”

 

“Transport? To there? And risk ripping myself into a thousand pieces?!” Cora looked at him in disbelief and he looked a bit shamed at that being his first thought, but then she went thoughtful and answered in a considering tone before he could apologise, “Well… Yes. The Crossroads are…” The woman closed her eyes again and all she could see was the flashes of all the Eluvian’s once again. “Stop! I get it! STOP!” She yelled out, magic thrumming angrily in her and it did, causing her to slump back into the wall. “They’re desperate. It is desperate to be healed and used once more. It’s-” She cut herself off and put a hand to her temple, feeling the strange new magic in her crooning at her. “Lonely.”

 

“Lonely?”

 

“Crossroads rarely gets used. It is deteriorating.” She was focusing on the magic now, requesting a slow look at the place. “The door it has to the Fade is unstable, the magic taking in is unstable. Why?” She asked it and the image behind her eyes zoomed into a humungous doorway. The magic was bursting to get inside and it was burning the arch out, like a wrong lightbulb being screwed in. The frame of it was beginning to crumble, melting in some places, scratched in others like it was attacked by a beast and another had a chunk of it fallen away. Magic throbbed and churned slowly in and around it, powerful and overwhelming magic trying to get through tiny holes and the holes not expanding. “Oh, I see.” Then she snorted. “Literally.”

 

“You see the Crossroads.” His mind whirled at how that was possible. “How is this possible?”

 

“I really wish I knew. None of my working out led to this.” She opened her eyes again, able to see but it was odd. The colours were dimmed but then she could see waves of magic, the currents it floated on and how it pulsed from the pair of them. Her jaw dropped and she abruptly stood up with her hand going over her mouth before a wave of illness flared over her. She sucked in a breath as she began to perspire, the energy attacking her body. “Gonna be sick. What’s it doing to me?! Solas. Bucket. Need one.”

 

“Come, quickly.” He guided her away, taking a short cut into private rooms in the rotunda he sometimes used as a bedroom.  He felt her throw up in her mouth and she made a horrible squeaking sound that had him holding up a clean chamber pot and she threw up an alarming amount of red and pink into it. His hands rose to help her somehow but then realised throwing up wasn’t stopping anytime soon so he swiftly went to get something bigger. He came back from the healers quarter with two large unused cauldrons and some items to clean her up with, finding her shaking and softly crying into the half-filled pot. He put a hand on her back. Her wonderfully coloured magical eyes looked up at him but his heart went out to her at the terrified but determined look on her face. “You will be well.”

 

“Solas,” She faintly murmured, pointing at the pot. “T-That’s my stomach.”

 

The elf looked eyes glued to the organ and unable to say anything, for he’d never come across this. “Are you in pain?”

 

“Yes. The magic is attacking me. It’s… changing me. I think. No. I know it’s changing me. It wants me. It’s changing me to suit its needs.” Her voice was blank, in shock. “I’m… _terrified._ In no way was this supposed to happen. How is this even a real thing? Not one glyph was of bodily transformation. Didn’t intersect. Tools.” She suddenly mumbled to herself, mind whirling. What she built in her magic was the tools to create a connection and the Eluvian. She didn’t count on it being sentient in some way and _using those tools_. Crossroads had taken those tools and was happily working on her and it made her throw up again. “My stomach is there… How are you throwing up body? New stomach?"

 

Then she sucked in a breath as her skin began to itch.

 

“Oh… oh nooo nonono.”

 

“Cora?” Solas pressed, crouching by her. She was swiftly taking off clothing, robe flying to the side, boots hurriedly taken off by shaking hands and then she was naked. Then he saw it the skin slitting and folding away, shrivelling and falling off as Cora grabbed the bedsheet and threw it on the ground under her and as she breathed heavily and trembled in horror, panicked and stuck still as she stared at her hand and then collapsed as muscles began to show through. He had no idea how to help her but to clean up the… body parts. Magic could interfere, potions could react the wrong way, enhancing pain or making the body have to take time to purge it before carrying on. “It will be over soon. It goes quickly. I am here.”

 

She stared at him, eyes glistening in fear even as her nose fell off and he did his best not to flinch or stare wide-eyed, but he was sure he had failed. The sight of her body disintegrating was one he was sure to never forget, horrific and fascinating and unable to make him look away and just struck still by watching this. Her muscles did the same, but the most incredulous thing was watching the skin remake itself carefully. The blood and pulp and body parts had already been replaced, and he wondered if this was the last of it. Then he noticed differences, watching her teeth fall out along with hair and nails, only for the teeth to come back with slightly sharper canines and the hair to have the same colour and effect of the Eluvian mirror, the blue-purple of inert Eluvian magic.

 

The hair was the most fascinating, colours slowly flowing and whirling like silk in water, exactly how the Eluvian did.

 

The most shocking was the ears. Elvhen. They were longer than his, sleeker, but they flicked at the points a little, giving her an overall more playful look. He could imagine them being very obvious signs of her emotions.

 

He heard the rustle of people outside, realising she had gone through the rest of the night of torment within mere hours.

 

“Cora. Can you move?”

 

She looked over at him, exhausted, eyes still the colour of powered Eluvian magic. “I don’t think so.” Her accent was still there, but there was the extra layer of magic only other Elvhen could hear. It was like a thrum of an instrument, giving a warmth that was not there before. “What will you do?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“This can’t just go unsaid, can it? I’ve literally gained a new body. Did magic most would consider some sort of evil.”

 

“Do you believe it so?”

 

“No. What I’ve done only messed me up and ruined me.”

 

Solas frowned at that. “Do you truly believe yourself ruined?”

 

She struggled to sit up but did so with gritted teeth, uncaring of her naked self and put hand to chest. “Look at me! I’m not me anymore!” She gripped her hair and ears tightly. “I’m not even human! These fucking things don’t even make me feel like I’m elf!” She clenched at her shoulders then, coughing and weak and sensitive and sobbing and _scared_. “I’m not _me!_ ”

 

Solas took a tunic he’d bought along, gently padded over and held it out. “You are you, Cora. Your mind is still yours, yes? Still the person that made all of these?” He gestured to the paperwork he’d gathered, as well as the books she’d been using. There was a heavy amount of creativity in new glyphs and how they interacted and the placement of them.

 

Cora took the tunic, frowning a little at the horridly rough sensation of it in her hand. “That’s not-” She was angry and taking it out on the one that helped her through this. There a sense of both gratefulness and resentment that he’d seen her in this state, so used to doing things off her own back. She sighed out. “No one’s going to understand the feeling. It’s not that simple. Ghost in the shell.” She laughed to herself without humour. “Everything is just… different. Terrifying. All my senses are screwing with my brain, as is foreign energy.”

 

“Dress and rest, Cora.”

 

She nodded, wincing as the material scratched and she hissed. “Ack. What will you do?”

 

“Someone that could potentially harness all the Eluvian’s would be of great use to the Inquisition.”

 

At that moment, Cora decided she would learn how to instantly transport, nodding in agreement and slumping onto the bed sideways. But not today. Sleep. “I’m…” She murmured some nonsensical words, unknowing that the extra layer of magic in her voice was doing all the talking for her.

 

Solas did not like the sounds of pain and exhaustion he could hear, but it spoke to something in him to look after her, one of his people. Only the untrained or the young or the terribly ill would not be able to control their magic. He would let her rest for now, but knew when she woke she would be interrogated.

 

.

 

Cora woke the instant someone touched her, sucking in a breath of pain and shifted away, less sensitive than before but still so tender.

 

Solas was there, as were two others, the Spymaster and the Commander.

 

Both were staring at her hard, suspicious and ready to act at the slightest movement.

 

She blandly let her eyes stare at them, glowing that Eluvian colour before sighing and shakily getting up, tired from that alone. How she even thought she could use her new magic was beyond her. Some crazy talk there. Still the Crossroads happily twirled in her slowly, and awaited whatever she did or wanted. It was the feeling she got from it. Like a semi-obedient high dragon. “Good… afternoon?”

 

“You have much explaining to do, mage,” Commander Cullen stated sharply. “What are your intentions?”

 

“It’s pretty simple. No long stories here. I wanted to see if I could. This,” She shook her head slightly and lovely hair flowed with a shimmer of Eluvian magic, causing shoulders to stiffen, “is not an expected result of my experiment.”

 

There was a silence.

 

“Experiment for what?” Leliana inquired coolly, not moving when Cora’s eyes lit upon hers.

 

“To make an Eluvian. Well, a portable one.” Cora explained a little further. “Got the idea after that Vint did that time magic. I thought it was way too dangerous, loops of repeating history, possible decimation of life as we know it, planes of existence crashing because it suddenly got deleted from the multiverse, theories of time and ehh…” She was losing the humans patience, though Solas seemed approving, and went back on track. “So I went with the other option. Space. Ya know, like time and relative dimension in space… No. Maybe not.” She mumbled, thinking she may have to tone down the science and sci-fi speak. “Uh yeah, time bad to play with, but space. That was something to be interested in. You could potentially do more with space, with a lot less exploding happening.”

 

At first, she’d wanted to do something like the Capsule Corporation, like in Dragon Ball. Having that seemed super useful. But Eluvian’s were already real. Best to start with that.

 

“That is highly dangerous,” Solas spoke, frowning. But his tone had a level of intrigue to it, she could detect.

 

“Of course, but no one ever got anywhere by doing nothing. So I went and looked stuff up in my free time. Has it happened before? Is there any essays on it? Potential leads?” Her ears perked up as she went into it. “Had Tevinter done something like that? No, but then the Elvhen had with this mention of an Eluvian.” She looked to the side, eyes taking in the books. “Second from the bottom there. I used it the most. Pages two hundred and twenty six to two-two-nine.”

 

Leliana picked it up and went to the page and yes, there was a section on travel and a very small segment on the Crossroads, but it came with a disclaimer that it’d only been heard once. “From one sentence, you believed this?”

 

“Well, sure. Mages can do a lot of things, and it said it was not in the Fade, so I wasn’t worried about demons or spirits interfering. No possession greatly rules out a lot of damage. It is said there are Eluvian’s all over Thedas, I couldn’t imagine one only leading _one way_. Seems a bit useless and odd to me. Why only have one mirror to put you outside another singular place when you can have a mirror leading to a place that can lead to all ways out?” She could feel herself getting queasy.

 

Leliana closed the book.

 

The Commander went on, though not as stern as before, seeing she was speaking freely, “Continue.”

 

“So instead of beginning anew when there’s already one instance of it, I thought _why not focus on making my own Eluvian?_ Do a small one first. But then how would I do it? It was some serious luck that in the stalls outside they sell all sorts. I had no idea what I was holding, wondering why they were selling a bit of glass until it began to downpour heavily and I put a barrier up to block it that it reacted. The stall owner gave it to me in thanks for putting a glyph on her stall to stop it getting drenched and all her wares damaged. It’s in that book.” She motioned at the woman. “I got a sense of its magic, began to try and reach out to it and it worked. So I did my glyph work over the past month. This was my first try.”

 

“How did this happen?” The bard asked. “Where are your glyphs?”

 

Feeling exhausted, she looked back at the table. “If not there, then upstairs.”

 

“Public,” Solas mentioned.

 

“Wasn’t a secret, or meant to be dangerous. Just a mirror.” Cora mumbled, swaying and then feeling her stomach finally played up. “Sorry. Gonna.” She stumbled off the bed, whimpering as she smacked knees against the stone floor but then threw up what seemed to be the remains of the change into the cauldron, gripping onto it for dear life. She regurgitated once more, clumps of blood residue chunder splattering against the rest of it. “The Crossroads changed me.”

 

Leliana came over, grimacing at the sight. “That is… you?” She looked at the woman, who was once human, and saw the miserable nod. “Perhaps we shall-” Cora hissed in pain, jerking away, making the spy rear back. “My apologies.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Explain it.”

 

“You want me to what now. To who, and _why?_ ” Cora asked, somewhat aghast as she looked up, sweaty and nearly out of it. “Magic has literally attacked me, shredded me from the inside out, put me into a new body by re-growing and pretty much taken me as its healer. That is not something anyone should be repeating. Ever. It’s far too dangerous. Yes, Eluvian’s are greatly useful, but this is not the way to go. I can try and help in a different way, and hell I would be happy to try and find a way out of this and to complete a couple months work by making an Eluvian, but there’s no way I’m helping someone go through what I did.”

 

Leliana quite liked that. She’d already had Cora’s background searched. A woman that grew up in a little town that was half decimated in Starkhaven under a man that had been reputed to teach fighting, with her name on a memorial stone there. Some that had old books to sign people into taverns showed the woman had lived a life of something as a mercenary that liked the finer places in life before coming across a group of mages fighting Templars in the Hinterlands and joined in, saving many lives, which led to her being here. She had a good reputation here as rather cheery and fond of a drink or two, and Sera had glowing things to say about her when asked. Iron Bull had said she knew Stitches from before the man joined the Chargers, and that she had good reflexes but was too trusting, likely stemming from a want of family.

 

She knew the woman well.

 

…Not knowing she didn’t know Cora and her history in the slightest but for some personality quirks.

 

“The help is good. However, you will be put on watch for everyone’s safety. Perhaps a soldier?”

 

Commander Cullen agreed to this, thinking of who needed and deserved a break, because with the state of this woman, she wasn’t going anywhere fast. “Of course.”

 

“I can be pleased with someone there to look after my feeble self if my body decides to revolt against me and upchuck my… body. That’s my _body_.” Cora gave a bit of a crazed laugh and coughed as it made her acidic throat choke, curling into a ball with her back against the bed, a mess of stinky limbs and sweaty tunic. “But does this mean you’re keeping me prisoner?” She asked about to conk out. “Because that’d be really unfair when I have no intention of leaving.”

 

“You will be watched for doing this by yourself, but as it affected only you, and you have broken no law or harmed another, you are no prisoner. Indeed this is a type of promotion as a researcher of ours. However, your appearance is…” Leliana trailed off as Cora fell to the side, asleep or unconscious. “Something that would frighten the populace of Skyhold.” She ducked down, gently checking the pulse and seeing it flagging. “She is not well.”

 

“Spymaster, in all politeness, that is her actual body in a cauldron next to her. I do not see how she could possibly be well after this. Not for a long time.” Solas gently picked her up, delicately putting her down on the bed. “I would wish to move her to a larger room instead of this room with no windows and improper lighting where she may heal in better conditions. This had merely been the closest room.”

 

Leliana let no irritation show but nodded in a controlled fashion. “Of course. I shall get Josie to find a long term room for her. I believe there is one between yourself and Dorian’s?”

 

Solas inwardly smiled, glad he pushed her like so. “Moving her tonight would be best. And unless you would like the remains of her body, I believe a sort of funeral ceremony is due.”

 

The Spymaster wondered if that was a good thing.

 

.

 

Cora reawakened in bed, feeling a lot less shitty.

 

She stared at the canopy of her bed.

 

Three weeks since it happened.

 

She closed her eyes, calling up her magic and transporting to a new Eluvian in a hum of magic. It was so easy to use, she could appear at will anywhere she wanted to within split seconds without feeling the slightest bit of exhaustion. No, what was exhausting was fixing up Eluvian’s. The sheer difficulty of holding back the Fade and recreating a whole new Eluvian was immensely draining, took up all her concentration and stamina that only rebuilt after a good days sleep.

 

She’d fixed eight so far.

 

Then she realised there must have been a couple thousand all over the place. Crossroads wanted to be complete, wanted their protector in their lands, wanted to be rebuilt. It wanted its purpose once more.

 

From her bed, she focused. Her head cocked at the feel of someone outside the place one more. There was a night guard as well as a day guard, but he clearly couldn’t feel magic. A good thing. She got up, pulling on, a breast band and smalls, a long sleeved grey shirt and brown breeches and then shoving her hair through a hair brush and covering it with a bandana and hooded tunic, but letting the ears go in front of the hood. The sleeveless dark samite tunic fell to the back of her knees but stopped at the belt line at the front where she wrapped a bold orange silk sash around her waist. Boots on and she went to the window of her room, opening it up and leaning out. “Say, night guard, do you have to follow me or cage me, because I want to go to the library.”

 

A pause but then she was face to upside down face with a tan and blonde elf with two sleek black marks following his cheek bone that tilted forward to see her. A little saucy smirk was on his face. “I am to follow you, my dear lady.”

 

 _Oh shit one of them._ Cora thought to herself, knowing she was weak to sexual men that could pull it off without being sleazy or slimy. Usually because it meant little and she could go on her way to do her. “Oh. Antivan. Come in! I’m Cora.”

 

“Zevran Arainai. A pleasure to meet such a fine lady as yourself!” He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

 

Even though his smile was wide and his eyes crinkled at the sides, the eyes were a little too intent and the smile a bit too full of teeth. He was paid to figure her out so she gave an interested look back, would play ‘hard to get’ and grinned at him. No falling and fake friendship. He was paid to do this and she was pretty sure her life was more in the balance than her first kill where she had to lose her aversion to killing or die. “And yourself,” She made sure to be friendly, using the magic in her voice to vibrate with an extra timbre in it. He reacted unconsciously by shifting forward. “So, Zevran, library? Or you could tell me of Antiva. It would be good to make a friend. Jules doesn’t much talk. Rather resents his post actually.”

 

“A shame to mistreat so fair a woman as you! How about we go find something to eat and I shall regale you of tales of beautiful Antiva?”

 

Having enough control over her magic (or at least letting the others know she did) she pulled back her power and left her eyes the normal shade of blue they were, stretching her shoulders out and breathing heavily. “Yes, please.” She added a bit of tiredness to her voice. “I could do with some food before I begin work once again.”

 

“Excellent! Let us go eat, ah?” He offered his arm.

 

“Teach me Antivan while I’m at it?” She asked hopefully and he laughed as she took his arm.

 

“For you? Of course, bella.”

 

It took the notice of Ambassador Josephine, who was eager to get away from her workplace for a bit and enjoyed teaching. As she got up, she faked a bit of light-headedness and letting it be seen by rising, clenching her eyes shut and opening them again so her eyes dilated quickly which alarmed the Ambassador, and went back to her room to ‘nap’. Really, she simply went back to the Crossroads and fixed her ninth Eluvian, feeling like she was getting kind of good at it.

 

Kind of.

 

Eh. No.

 

Just used to the exhaustion.

 

Good thing her day guard was so unbothered with her.

 

.

 

The next week was filled with language lessons, ‘re-honing’ her magic in front of others that would talk and beginning to find another way to make an Eluvian. It was frustratingly slow and when she found out that her glyphs were spread to the other mages to learn, she was pissed off by that. That was her personal work! Fuck, she knew she said she’d help, but it was… It was one of the few things she had from home, because the glyphs she’d chosen were Chinese and slotted so smoothly into her overall spells… Still, considering it was only a dozen, and not all the ones she’d made, she kept it back. It bugged her more that she was suddenly looked down for being elf when she’d been well-liked before.

 

It coalesced when one of her former friends demanded she teach him it.

 

She laughed at his face and turned him away, only to twist his arm behind him, kick in the back of a knee and hissed loudly when he decided to reach for her angrily, “You will show some motherfucking respect! You’ve no right to demand anything, Liam. If you wish for tuition, you shall pay me for it, and with polite words and manners. Or is that too much for you to grasp?”

 

Embarrassed, he tried to pull out but she twisted harshly and kicked him in the back of the knee again. “Get off me you crazy little knife-eared bitch!”

 

“Ah. I see. Did you forget I was a mercenary?” Cora let her eyes glow when he sneered back at her, making him stare in horror at her. “How about I send you to the Fade and we’ll see who’s a little bitch, shall we?” She shoved him away. “That goes for the lot of you. Learn some damn manners, philistines.”

 

Naturally she was called up to see Leliana.

 

“Having fun today?”

 

“Idiot thinks he can push me around because I’m a ‘crazy little knife-eared bitch’. Let me guess,” She sighed at Leliana’s patient face. “He’s the fourth son of some offended Duke somewhere.”

 

The spymaster smiled. “Something like that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You will not apologize?”

 

“To whom?”

 

“Liam Painsworth, third son of an Earl. If not, you best hurry up with making a way to creating Eluvian’s.” She waved her away and Cora gave a little bow and left.

 

She apologized to that smug dickhead.

 

The Eluvian’s were hers, the plain itself acted so.

 

The Scot began to get into a routine, eat early with Zevran, let him think she was being charmed by being more open with him, by actually being friends with Josephine and learning Antivan, going to lessons she found she was no longer needing, lunching with Solas, who smiled at her a bit more warmly these days going to research in which Dorian had nosed his way into her business after hearing of her from Solas during an outing as Varric had questioned him about some rumours and they’d journeyed with the Inquisitor Adaar. She was unhappily getting submerged into the Inner Circle of The Inquisition. Even after dinner when she walked it off, she found time to talk to Cullen over a game of chess he was teaching her.

 

Not really her thing, chess. Too limited, but she liked Cullen, and found he could also speak Antivan, though not fluent.

 

It was weeks later, when he beat her again that the Commander looked serious. “Have you made any personal progress on your personal, uh-?”

 

Cora gave him a grin, a true one. “As you say, it is personal.” She plucked up a Knight she’d been lucky to take.

 

“I, apologise-”

 

“I did not say it was unwelcome.” She then paused, looking up at him. “From you, that is.”

 

“I am, ah, honoured.” He was a bit red on the cheeks.

 

Cora gave a weak grin. “Will you keep this to yourself? I am considering this a matter between friends to be kept between us.”

 

“It hurts no one?”

 

“It would only ever hurt me, and I am willing to accept that.”

 

Cullen pursed his lips at that. “Then, yes.”

 

She breathed out. “It is… likely impossible to break it. The Crossroads did this to me. You were a Templar yes? For most of the rest your life, you will be under the call of lyrium, right?”

 

The Commander stiffened at the reminder.

 

She ignored the pursed lips and discomfort on his face. “It’s like that.” She put the Knight down, putting pieces back into place for another game. “I have this in me. It changed my whole life, but like lyrium gives you the boost to being a Templar and having those abilities, so too does the magic of the Crossroads in me. Now my sensitivity has gone to manageable levels, though a touch still leave me sensitive, I’ve been able to wield weapons and grow callouses once more, though it is painful work.”

 

“And… of your mind?” Was she like him, ever thinking of it? Of when the next dose would come just to shut his brain and body up?

 

“I am still scared that…” She rubbed her thighs with her palms, looking away. “I am scared. It is power beyond me, like some God or the Maker has just plucked me up and shoved me into the role to play with me as they wish. I wake up thinking is this the day Leliana uses her spy on me to kill me off because I cannot work fast enough and she thinks… I don’t know, I’m to be killed off to save her peace of mind so no one else can use me, or is this the day I die because my insides get turned inside out again? Or maybe today is when the ability to move like the Eluvian is what kills me because I have no control?”

 

Cullen sighed heavily. It was good to have someone understand that weight on the shoulders. “I have understanding in me of that feeling. Will this be the day I take too much and am a foaming mess at the mouth, or is this the day it finally gets to me and I cannot manage another step and fall and have a heart attack? Is it worth the trouble? If I start again would it seriously harm me again? I know it is not like wondering if the assassin outside your room at all hours of the night will kill you, or that you’d get turned inside out,” Cullen replied to her as he too began putting pieces back, “But I understand. I really do.”

 

Cora reached over and took his hand, gently. “Hey, don’t try and compete your problems against mine, Cullen. We have our issues we need to sort out. If I could help, I would. You’re my friend.”

 

“I… Thank you, Cora.”

 

She smiled warmly at him, ears out.

 

Cullen thought she was pretty like that, smiling back warmly, and went red seconds after he realised how this was, how his heart thumped. Then he blinked and looked at her. “You can?”

 

“Can?” Cora retracted her hand, leading forward with a pawn.

 

Cullen his own forth. “Transport like the Eluvian?”

 

The woman looked at him, pushing a bishop forth. Then she looked him in the eye with a smile and looked down at the board pointedly and looked up to see him looking down at it. She swiftly left and reappeared by him. She purposefully breathed warm breath onto his neck and then reappeared again by his side. “Well.” She reappeared back in the chair. “Perhaps.”

 

He stared at her, wide eyed, all golden and fur and curled hair.

 

Forget Zevran trying to flirt and bed her, Cullen like this was her aesthetic.

 

And curly hair gelled back? That was a real weakness of hers. She loved to de-gel it with her hands, letting the curls spring loose.

 

“That was. Well.” He cleared he throat and leaned forward with elbows on table, not wishing for her to see the hard-on he had burgeoning for her. And then she waggled one brow at him once, playful and grinning flirtatiously but without any edge of condescension in it. It made him blush red once more and look away, not used to such ways. Then he decided to look back, seeing her curious look. “Enticing.”

 

Her eyes widened in hopeful delight, grin going into a smile.

 

.

 

Solas grit his teeth, highly displeased upon seeing the growing attraction.

 

The taste of her magic had him digging his fingers into his thigh whenever they practised, whenever she leant closer to see inside a book he was holding, whenever she spoke with delight about the Crossroads.

 

She was enticing.

 

He wanted that.

 

.

 

There were many instances of flirtations between them, mostly over the chest board and eventually Cora had been the one to put her leg a little bit more forward than usual under the table. Yet he was the one to brush against her, apologise, but them leave it there and she didn’t move away, the pair of them meeting eyes with knowing and warmth. Except Cora was the one to duck her head in a little embarrassment eventually and fiddle with her sash.

 

It was a week after that when Cora had taken a cat to Crossroads and back that she saw Cullen shift a little.

 

As if he wanted to talk.

 

Her anxiousness went up inwardly, but she pushed forth a castle. Her mind caught onto his tactic and three or four other possibilities then and she put both hands on the arms of her chairs. Well. She was improving afters weeks. Finally. Unlike the research into Eluvian’s which was at a standstill as she tried to find another way to fix them and yet could only really focus on healing Eluvian’s. Leliana was getting impatient when it came to her, but Cora was caring less, storing every coin she could get into her little place in the Crossroads. Eventually she would go.

 

Her eyes flickered to Cullen’s whose were on hers, cheek in one hand, a finger on lower lip.

 

Hot damn.

 

Cora inadvertently swallowed but cocked her head. “Cullen?”

 

“You are very distracting.”

 

“Should I not be?”

 

Cullen gave a bit of a bashful grin. “I’d really rather you not be so distracting as you are. It is hard to think sometimes.”

 

Her ears twitched, tinting red at the tips. “A ha, I cannot help but be myself. I can… go there.”

 

The Commander looked at her. “The Crossroads?” At her nod, he gave a look to her. “Would it be with partner?”

 

Cora nodded, reaching a hand over that he didn’t even hesitate to take. “Not even a second thought?”

 

“Should I?”

 

Heat blossomed in her. “No,” She said emphatically, grinning widely when he seemed to straighten up and broaden. “Not at all.” She stood, holding a hand out to him. He took it, but flipped it over and kissed the back of it, making her chest tighten. She brought him to the Crossroads, where the magic flushed around her happily in having her here.

 

“So, you really can?” He gasped, looking around, only to stare at her, watching her eyes pulse with magic in reply to the magic here. “Incredible. You are absolutely astonishing. Are we the only ones here?”

 

“You, me and the Crossroads, Cullen. I wanted to help the Inquisition, eventually be able to build up enough power that I can form a mirror like a barrier and send people in it. It’s tough going, but maybe when I get the ability to after working so hard on these mirrors, I can do so?”

 

He placed a hand on her cheek and when she leaned into it he put his forehead to hers. “I… cannot express what this means to me.”

 

“This?”

 

“Can we talk in my office?”

 

Cora raised her eyebrows, noting he was a little awkward here. “As you wish.” She stepped back, held onto his arm and transported them to his office with a flash of magic.

 

Only to turn and find Leliana and Adaar there.

 

“An excellent job, Cullen.”

 

The Scot stilled, mortified anger boiling in her as she _understood_. Zevran didn’t work on her, but Cullen had. Her eyes looked up seeing the uneasy look on Cullen’s face. “I suppose it’s a good thing Templar powers are nothing to the sheer ferocity of the Crossroads, huh?” She chuckled humourlessly, unable to believe it. “Well played, Cullen. Well played indeed.”

 

“What? No, I-”

 

“You smoked her out.” Leliana stepped forward. “So you’ve been able to this whole time.”

 

“Teleport to the Crossroads? The power would not have it any other way.” Cora looked at Leliana this time, noting the Inquisitor watching. “I am bound to it. It’s give me everything it is, but I am its’ slave. Fun to have friend while it lasted.”

 

“You don’t think you can just leave, do you?”

 

Cora smiled, amused. “Exactly how do you think I get around, sweetheart? Smoke and mirrors?” She quipped before turning to the Inquisitor. “I’m not entirely sure what you planned or agreed to here. Regardless of whatever ward is set in here, inclusive of the Templar behind me, it won’t over power the Crossroads. Only the entire might of the Fade could do that.”

 

“You’re selling information.”

 

Whatever she was expecting from a reply, it wasn’t that. Confusion bubbled in her. “Uh, no? That’s… rather specific to say I’ve been doing. I’d really rather you accuse me of slacking on making headway on the Eluvian thing for the Inquisition, that’s at least true. I don’t actually have links of people to even give anything to.” Cora strode forward, grabbing Adaar by the hand and disappearing with him, jumping back as he swung at her. She held her hands up and he stopped, scowling warily at her. “Look around you.”

 

The Qunari cautiously did, peering around while keeping her in his sight. “This is-?”

 

“Yup. I fix mirrors, babe. C’mon. This way.” Cora led the way, taking off her sash and tunic and putting it down to the side.

 

“Uh, Cora?”

 

“I like to stretch, chill.”

 

Adaar watched as she glowed radiantly and pulsed the magic into the frame, the world twisting around them and scrapping back together, centimetre by centimetre, and magic was contained by several sets of glyphs melded together to keep the energy from expanding outward. It lasted a good hour, with the Qunari watching avidly, mage himself, and suddenly she swayed and the glyphs and barriers dispersed. She slumped to the ground on her arse, knackered, before flopping to her back. “That was incredible to watch. I could see the energy waves.”

 

“It’s highly concentrated stuff. I’m not surprised you could.” She groaned as she sat up. “I don’t know what this Cora is a spy business is, but I’m so slow because this takes everything each time. I’ve done about thirty of these, and the only thing that quickens is my ability to heal them. But not heal them well. Lots of my magic is wasted. I’d love to have a teacher better than me at control but…” She shrugged.

 

“It is as it is.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry to say this, but you’ve lost a very advantageous ally in me. I was doing this for the benefit of the Inquisition, but, fuck it. I’m bound to Crossroads, not to you lot. Can’t believe Cullen used my fondness to him against me. Bastard. I’d never have thought… I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Anyway, you’ve seen what I do. Know I can do anything in here and I chose not to do anything to you even though it’s your forces that would’ve imprisoned me for nothing.” Cora looked at him, head slumping to the side. “Bye bye.” She had the Crossroads push him away and they gleefully did so, protective of their healer when she needed them. “Thanks. You’re still a dick for doing this to me, but it’s fun to go wild in you.”

 

The Crossroads purred at her.

 

Cora grinned weakly, closing her eyes.

 

She’d really grown to like that asshole.

 

Fuck.

 

.

 

One great thing about the Crossroads was that it gave Cora all the power she could ever want. If she wanted to make a pit stop in Par Vollen for pineapples, she could. If she wanted to make gold in the Crossroads, she could, making her a bit rueful of having been saving up instead of experimenting. The Crossroads loved it when she used the magic, taking off the brunt on the Great Arch that powered it. The wisp form of it rumbled in a pleased fashion when she slowly began to heal the Great Arch, taking the greatest of care. It followed her now, a knowing companion. She didn’t make any differences to it, knowing that’d take a great amount of work and the other arches – as she called them instead of doors or mirrors – when being healed took a part of the power from the struggling Great Arch to power themselves up and eased it a little.

 

It was lonely work doing this for a few months on end without the Inquisition to go back to, fulfilling yes, but she craved interaction with a friend.

 

She missed Josie and Zevran.

 

Her ears pulled down at that as she walked through the repairing place as the magic of the Crossroads circled around her soothingly in flares of cosmic blue and miasmic violet. She absently let her magic clean the broken stones that had steps on one side leading up to a working Eluvian beneath a magnificent oak tree. Then she repaired it, smoothing her hands along the stone step. She couldn’t repair everything at once in one fell swoop – that was a one way ticket to knocking herself out – but she could heal things piece by piece. She felt the depletion in her be instantly replenished as the Crossroads touched her bare arm. Her body throbbed in ache that even healing couldn’t fix until she rested well, but she still had some energy left in her and so she ran fingers through blades of grass, concentrating and expulsing the magic from her, smiling when it turned from drab, dull yellow-brown to luscious green.

 

Then the Eluvian pulsed and the Crossroads went alert, circling her protectively now, swifter and waiting for orders.

 

“Am I… supposed to do something?” It nudged her in the back slightly and the Scot moved to what she had figured out was the greeting stone, something all the Eluvian’s had. It thrummed in approval and then the wisp went down to the ground, pointed. “Please be welcomed in.” She called out, pushing her magic down to the stone, only for the Eluvian to glow with a flair of her steel blue magic and for a trio of people to come in. Elvhen, in glossy golden armour with resplendent green material.

 

“ _Thank you for welcoming us to the Crossroads, Keeper. I am Sentinel of Mythal Abelas, with companions Sentinel of Mythal Anaya and Sentinel of Mythal Lea._ ”

 

Cora cocked her head, hands clasping behind her politely. “Apologies, but I do not understand what you are saying.”

 

Abelas gave a bow. “My apologies, Keeper. I felt you one of us and spoke in our tongue.”

 

“I’m rather new to this whole business,” Cora remarked wryly but then grinned at them “My name is Cora. It’s good to finally meet people that can go through my Crossroads!”

 

“Thank you for welcoming us to the Crossroads, Keeper. I am Sentinel of Mythal Abelas, with companions Sentinel of Mythal Anaya and Sentinel of Mythal Lea.” Abelas repeated, wondering about her when he saw the very open look and the uncontrolled ears. They came down carefully, respectful and minding themselves.

 

Cora was swift to offer them refreshments, and soon began chatting about herself to the curious being, getting answers in return that told her of them and having a sort of picnic next to their Eluvian as Crossroads wisp floated around them happily. It occasionally nuzzled her as she absently ran a hand over the grass and let her power go into and create some flowers. They did not stay for a short while, enjoying their time with her, asking to roam a little when Cora was getting sleepy, and came back over when she awoke. They watched her work on an Eluvian that was less in need of healing but close, mind focused before breathing out and moving away. She was drawn back into conversation, and, during the next couple days, Cora kind of grew attached to them.

 

“Thank you for this short visit, we should like to come back soon,” The Sentinel Leader spoke. “Would you be amenable to having us?”

 

Her ears perked up and she nodded. “That’d be lovely! It’s been great getting to know you.”

 

A bow that she replied with one of her own and they were gone.

 

A longing sigh left her mouth as the mirror went dormant.

 

That’d been great.

 

Time to work, she supposed.

 

.

 

Time later, and Cora was staring at the Great Arch, rubbing a finger along her lower lip. “Hm.”

 

Then she smiled and stepped through, hand on dagger hilt.

 

The Fade was incredible, like some M C Escher painting with base logic in its physics that decided to invert itself, turn around on itself and then simply sidestep to different formations. There was an odd warmth in here and the throb of magic around her was pleasant. She shivered and grinned widely, striding forward into the other world, taking everything in, then she frowned, hearing a ferocious roar and a yell of attack from a woman. Her legs were already in motion, going to it, knowing at any point she could transport back to base should she wish to. She rushed around some pointed stone, jumping over a fallen statue and came upon the spectacle of a woman with a red thumb of blood across the bridge of her nose wielding a half staff and half blade with excellent talent against a gruesome, multi-eyed beast of a demon that looked like it ate dragons for breakfast.

 

Noting a leg about to come up, Cora reappeared and chopped it off at the joint, causing it to shriek and jerk back.

 

The woman looked around sharply, icy blue eyes connecting to Eluvian ones and widening, but Cora grinned at her and grabbed her arm taking them to her Crossroads in an instant. She jerked back instantly, breathing heavily, staff in position to fire at her but lowered it slightly when Cora raised her hands in submission and stepped back, eyes dimming to their usual blue hue. “What are you and how in Andraste’s bosom did you do that?”

 

“What am I? Damn, I’ve never had someone asked that.”

 

“Pleased to have popped your cherry.” She took in the woman with a Starkhaven accent… or was it demon? Unusual spirit maybe? She was dressed in simple clothing, a black poet’s shirt and brown breeches and boots. The dagger seemed to have disappeared. Still, she had the most amazing hair to behold, glowing like…

 

Cora snickered, dropping her hands to hips. “My name is Cora Lennox, I’m the Keeper of The Crossroads, fixer of Eluvian’s and saviour of lost humans in the Fade it seems!”

 

The mage put a hand to her chest, cheeky and charming. “A stroke of luck you took up such a role in my time of need. Marian Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, annoyer of Varric Tethras’s everywhere and reluctant cleaner-upper of other people’s messes.”

 

The Scot laughed brightly at that. “Enchanted to meet you.”

 

“So, just a random guess, this is the Crossroads?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And these are Eluvian’s?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“So we’re neither on Thedas nor in the Fade?”

 

“Hole in one, baby.”

 

Marian stared for a bit at that before huffing her fringe up. “My life is very, very peculiar.”

 

“Fun, isn’t it?”

 

Hawke chuckled at that before frowning. “I need to get to Skyhold.”

 

“I can get you there, if you owe me a favour.” Cora grinned at her.

 

“Are you trying to get a deal out of me, demon?”

 

“I’m not a demon,” Cora waved off dismissively. “I’m Elvhen. One of those Ancient Elf peoples. Came with the territory of becoming Crossroads Keeper about a year back. I was human before. Ask the guys at Skyhold before they chased me off. I was a mage there, trying to make an Eluvian. Now I’m here, fixing the Eluvian’s already around. Anyway, what’s wrong with paying me back for saving your life and then you using my transporting services? Do you go to a bar, drink and not pay?”

 

Hawke sighed. “Oh, very well, what do you want?”

 

“Not sure, but it’s not going to be something major like you need to kill one of your friends. Likelier that it’s _hey, help me out for a day_ or _go get me some of those frilly cake from Orlais, take that Eluvian over there_ , type of thing.”

 

“No asking for my firstborn?” Marian snarked back, head cocked and leaning on her staff.

 

“I don’t want kids anytime soon thanks,” Cora replied with a snort. “Again, not a demon or spirit. You happen to have a home on Thedas, mine’s here. You’re human, I’m elf. That’s it really.”

 

“Alright. Favour owed.” A warmth on her finger and she looked at her right pinkie, which had a… “Did you really just write _I owe Cora a favour_ in cursive on my finger?”

 

“Yeah, but it looks like a ring if you don’t pay much attention to it.”

 

Hawked looked it over, putting her hand far from her and then nodded a few times in agreement. “Point. Shall we?” She watched Cora come over, holding her hand out. The bloodmage took it and with barely any warning, was instantly within the Great Hall. No one seemed to have paid any attention or seen it when she peered around, noting Cora now in a bandanna to cover her hair and then seeing Varric. “You better be writing an epic tale of my death, dwarf, I’d be unhappy with anything less than the most dashing-” She choked as Varric looked up and then strode over and clasped her to him in a great hug.

 

“ _Hawke._ ”

 

Understanding, she wrapped her best friend up in a hug and squeezed back just as tight. “Was I really gone that long?”

 

“It’s been a month, Hawke.”

 

“What? But-”

 

“Time works different in the Fade,” Cora said, looking around, peering up at a now complete mural. Then she frowned, wondering how she knew that when she’d never really… huh. She _had_ noticed that in the back of her head she could pinpoint the Eluvian’s. Perhaps this was a thing? Her head snapped to the side, registering how close one actually was. “You’ve an Eluvian?” The woman asked, speaking to herself, feeling the urge to go check on it and simply did so. She passed by servants and soldiers and nobles alike, going to what she knew as a storage room, caring not for the eyes on her as she passed. It was locked but a simple transport and she was inside, the Eluvian chiming magic at her in welcome.

 

Huh.

 

Things had changed for her ‘Eluvian’ senses in the waking world alright. She inspected it keenly, noting it in a respectable condition and was satisfied at that. The door opened behind her, and a woman in oddly baring clothing and the Inquisitor came in.

 

“Well, well, it seems we have a trespasser.”

 

Cora looked over her shoulder. “Good afternoon. I see you’ve come to acquire one of my beloved Arches. In such good state too!” She remarked jovially, looking back to it happily.

 

“You are here for it then?”

 

“What, you mean take it? I mean, if I was feeling particularly venomous and seeking to get even, then sure but it could be very helpful for us both for it to remain here, you know? Just take care of it.” She put a hand onto it, pumping her magic through her and fixing it up, letting it shine and be at full power. “The trip in and out should be far kinder on you.” Her eyes were that active Eluvian blue once more.

 

Adaar look at her cautiously. “Why are you helping us, Lady Eluvian?”

 

The woman in rag like clothing had more deference, and better ears. “The woman did just explain herself. It also helps her.”

 

Cora nodded, not wishing to tell him she could transport to anywhere from the Crossroads.

 

“I am Morrigan. Who are you?”

 

“Cora Lennox, newly appointed Keeper of the Crossroads and the Lady Eluvian now, it seems.” Cora listened to the mirror as it hummed at her. “Crossroads seems to like you.” She listened a little more. “Ah. They liked it when your son cleaned the Arches. They felt purpose again.” She grinned warmly at the woman, ears pointed up.

 

Morrigan widened her eyes slightly and gave a short bow. “We are pleased to help, and thank you for the time spent there.”

 

“You’re very welcome. The mirror will need no password,” The Keeper coolly informed Adaar and put hands to hips. “I will not tolerate useless invading of my area, however, so keep to the roads of your destination. As you know, I can shove you out at any place in the world. Inclusive of at the bottom of the ocean.” Cora nodded at Morrigan politely and then entered the Crossroads.

 

The Witch of the Wilds looked at the Qunari. “How did you manage to receive such coldness from a woman as powerful as she?”

 

“Long story.”

 

.

 

Solas paused, then snapped his head around.

 

“Hello, So’.”

 

“Cora.”

 

“Say. Come with me for a moment.” She held her hand out.

 

Intrigued, but not unwary, he asked, “Will you return me in the same state you see before you?”

 

Nose twitching, she grinned, “Depends if you want to stay in such a state?”

 

A chuckle, and he took it, feeling his magic flare and shimmer inside him and awaken, unfurling and powering up. Possessiveness clawed at him, knowing the rarity of another doing such to an Elvhen. In another moment, they were in the Crossroads, and he breathed in, smelling the difference in the air, feeling it on his skin. “It felt like home.”

 

“I feel that way too. Let me show you what I’ve been doing.” She pulls him up into the air, flying without wings as the Crossroads lets her do anything.

 

Within the next hour, he sees the difference from way up above. He sees how her touch and helping hand has made some areas resplendent, majestic and incredible, and he sees what his own intentions had done to the damaged half. “You’ve done a marvellous job.”

 

“I have, yes,” Cora replied with a smile in her tone, proud.

 

That made him smirk a little, looking her over, having enjoyed the flight. He’d not indulged in that in so long… “It has been a pleasure.”

 

“Oh?” She turned to him, floating closer curiously. “Do you wish to go back?”

 

“What I wish?”

 

Cora blinked when his lips were on hers, warm, seductive and making her give a full body shiver as her magic flared from her. She fell into it a little, feeling magic twining around them. She pulled away, astonished, swallowing. “What was that?”

 

Solas smiled, eyes intent. “Our bond wishing to settle.”

 

“Bond?”

 

His lips found hers once more.

 

.

 

Hard at work, and having received the Sentinels after something went down at the Temple while a group of the Inquisition passed by, unable to see the Elvhen, though she noted Solas narrow his eyes at the barrier she made. She leaned against the mirror necessary for them to get into Skyhold, arms crossed and the wisp of the Crossroads tumbling around her protectively. She turned a hand and the wisp went to her hand, and she rubbed it soothingly. “Inquisition, Morrigan,” She called over to them and the road lit up faintly when they didn’t see where the voice came from.

 

Morrigan was the first to reach her. “Keeper. _Thank you for welcoming us to the Crossroads, Keeper._ ”

 

“Hello, Morrigan, good to see you well. _Be welcome in The Crossroads._ ” Cora looked over the woman curiously, feeling an extra magic in her. “Oh. I see. We’re one in the same you and I, but we both have our boons, yes?”

 

The woman frowned. “You know of what happened?”

 

“Only what your magic is telling me. You’re in my domain, you know?”

 

“We’ve got word to send out,” Adaar interrupted and went into the mirror, with Morrigan following after a bow and Dorian, Varric and Cassandra going after, though Solas remained.

 

The elf gave a bow. “ _Thank you for welcoming us to the Crossroads, Keeper._ ”

 

“ _Be welcome in The Crossroads._ ” Cora joined in with her own. “ _Is there anything I can help you with?_ ”

 

“ _I wish the help of the Crossroads. Who do you ally with?_ ”

 

“ _No one and it will ally with no one. The Crossroads is being rebuilt, to be used by all. That is its wish. That is what I serve but own._ ” The wisp nuzzled into her cheek at that.

 

Solas stared at her blandly and then remarked carefully, “ _Your life is in the balance._ ”

 

“ _You’re threatening me?_ ” Cora narrowed her eyes and the wisp began to vibrate angrily, making the world around him shake and the Eluvian’s all throb and pulse furiously. “ _I’m not doing that, just so you know. Unlike the Keepers of the past, I was made to serve and rule here. Not to simply fix and pretty up the place._ ” Trees began to turn into ferocious beings, making their way over and looming over them.

 

He couldn’t bend to knees fast enough. “ _I have made a grievous mistake. I was not threatening, but I deeply apologize._ ”

 

She slung an arm around his shoulders as he bowed low and spoke clearly in Common, “The only reason you’re living is because you helped me that night. My debt to you is paid by letting you live while Crossroads wishes you dealt with.” Then she tilted his chin so they’d connect eyes, giving him a firm look even when his eyes darkened and went intense. “Why’d you say it, Solas? I thought at the very least we were good acquaintances.”

 

His ears twitched at the sweet warm breath on his lips, holding back on the urge to lick them. “It has not been a good day, and then you have trapped our fellow people-”

 

She huffed out in slight exasperation through her nose, raising a brow. “They asked not to be seen, thanks,” She retorted irritably and got up, shoving hand into pockets. “They had enough of your lot and Corypheus running roughshod over their Temple. What?” She looked at the wisp buzzing at her. “I know he threatened to kill us.” More buzzing. “One time. One chance for him.” There was a firm buzzing. “Agreed. If this happens again then we’ll banish you from ever using the Eluvian network. This is a passageway for all people. Anyway, barely anyone has the passwords, and until all these many, many arches are fixed - which is going to take decades and decades of time - I’m not up for keeping an eye on people here, so most will be turned off.”

 

“There is no chance I can sway you to my side?”

 

“We are neutral, but under threat we will protect ourselves.” The wisp bounced in agreement. The bond between them had gone both ways. The will of the Crossroads was always in the back of her mind, but the human sense of survival had been transferred from Cora to the Crossroads in return. If the Crossroads fell then she would die, and if she died then the Crossroads would break and become part of the Fade. If Solas decided to make his own, there was a chance he would take her. There was something dangerous in the way he rose and walked to her. She could feel his magic building but she was here, with all the magic of the Fade at her command should she wish it. Her ears perked up, alert and curious, leaning forward to him.

 

Solas gave a smile her way, dangerous, hunting, wanting. “Until another time.” He left, leaving her shivering, doing all he could to continue on and not take her on the grass she stood on.

 

.

 

Cora’s life went by, one Eluvian and lesson of Elvhen anything at a time as the Sentinels came to live with her in the Crossroads. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. She heard news of the Inquisition winning against Corypheus when she popped out to get some cocoa so she could have her own tree of them and instead got a ton of cakes.

 

She went back, finding Solas there, hand dirtied with paint and talking with her fellow people and asking for help in his task of bringing the world to rights. He was passionate, intense with his belief, and urgent.

 

The woman snacked on the cake silently, listening. ‘ _Great speaker._ ’

 

Abelas was the one to see her and gave a short bow to her she replied with.

 

Solas turned. “Crossroads Keeper Cora.”

 

“S’up?”

 

His lips twitched. “I hope you are well?”

 

“Fantastic, darling. Why are you doing rallies in my nexus?”

 

“Waiting for your arrival.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I wish to bring the saved people here. Will you allow it?”

 

Saved? Naturally, she would say yes. “Of course. I’m sure the nexus would love to be used more, now it’s well on its way to being highly improved. Cake?” She asked, offering the box.

 

A nod and he took one with a pleased, “Thank you. May I also offer something?”

 

“Sure? What is it?”

 

“Me.”

 

.

 

Cora watched all the elves from high above years later, sitting on a ‘cloud’ and looking down at them, small as ants.

 

Then she felt it, the Great Arch, throbbing and cracking loudly, and in alarm reappeared before it. Her eyes flared, but the problem wasn’t the nexus or the Eluvian itself.

 

It was the Fade – or lack thereof.

 

She yelped in pain as the first break of the Eluvian caused pain in her, and then dropped to the ground as it shattered, mind swaying before knocking out as the nexus wrenched into her.

 

.

 

Her eyes opened later on, and she stared up at the blue sky above her, drowsy.

 

“Vhenan.”

 

Tilting her head to the left, her eyes found Solas, who looked like he’d been through the wars.

 

“What… what happened?”

 

“The world is right once more.” He ran a hand over her hair. “I have a home worthy of you now.” He shifted, getting up onto the bed and going under the cover. He pulled her closer carefully, sighing as the touch of skin on skin contact filled him with warmth and rightness of situation. “Now, I can only hope to court you for one final time before you say yes.”

 

“Oh? How will you do that?” She asked, tired, recovering slowly.

 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan. I give you all I am now. It is finally available for me to give.”

 

Cora let a smile linger on her lips as she looked at him. “Let me rest. Then perhaps I’ll take you up on that?”

 

“We’ve all the time in the world now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending either could have stared there, or I would have made it a sad one, in which, ''Let me rest'', would have turned Cora to ash, just like the Great Arch, which was the main Eluvian powering the nexus. She'd woken up to say goodbye and Solas would live out his days in mourning, not surviving for long after, unable to take so much.
> 
> Yeah, that would have been a sad ending.


	4. Monster Mash: Ivy Grillby-Montgomery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AWPTS!UndertalexDragon Age Inquisition that kept bouncing in my head with the Ivy Montgomery from 'A Warm Place To Stay' I wrote a while back. I may have another, but it's not a SolasxIvy, it's but GrillbyxIvy from my other fic, so... eh. Probs not to be posted here or ever haha!
> 
> TO KNOW: Ivy was once with Grillby from UT. That ended due to circumstances. Goes from third to first person so you know it's Ivy's perspective. It could be changed, but meh. If you're one of the few that read a warm place to stay and ever wondered about a Ivy from there in DAI, this is for you (the less than ten there probably are, hahaha!)
> 
> One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.
> 
> [4.] Ivy Montgomery has done her bit for saving Monsterkind by thrusting herself into a new world, Thedas. Now, she slowly realises her magic wanes in power, unless something quite dramatic after hundreds of years for her happens...  
> 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ivy left the Chantry, feeling a bit like she’d just gotten run over.

 

My war in the world culminated for a mass energy searched out and found here to block off the humans magic and erect a gigantic barrier over half the world so Monsters were protected; then being a prisoner due to having the key along with some woman that was apparently an elf who seemed to hate me on sight and blamed me for all of this and then getting knocked out by the power because said idiot elf couldn’t control it and I had to take the brunt of slamming energy to keep her alive to keep the energy going.

 

Now I was being talked into working for a 'Chantry'?

 

I had to say I’d think about it.

 

The energy that kept my people alive would be okay now - magic here, whether trapped or not, sustained my world, like my world did another and so on and so forth. As long as magic survived here, so would it in my world. as long as magic survive in my world, so would it another world, and on it went. An odd ring a ring of rosies.

 

Though really, I think I’d bail on this operation. We were in a shitty village with next to nothing, tons of injured with no doctors, and frankly, after what was six centuries of being Royal General in my own war, I was tired. Killing and defending and useless peace treaties neither side seemed to ever want to uphold. Fools. There was no wish in me to want to help these people after all the burdens of my world. Their desperation was easily brushed off because of their lack of magic and will to change their world.

 

I rub my temples with one hand as I go on.

 

“A chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero to save us all.”

 

I lift my head, a narrow-eyed look on my face. “Save that for the idiot, thanks.”

 

The neutral look turned into a frown. “Why do you say this?”

 

“Why are you trying to test me with that opening line?”

 

Solas’ eyes flicker and his shoulders hunch in, making his body look small. “I did not mean to cause offence.”

 

I roll my eyes and shove hands into the coat they’d given me. “Oh spin a tail for the next one. You’ll get a more rewarding audience. I don’t know why you’re here-” He opens his mouth but I hold a finger up. “Nor do I care to be interrupted when I’ve done the respect of not interrupting you. And for one trying to look, all O-O-Oh, so-sorry milady!” I hunch up and act scared and then drop it. “You’re really bloody mouthy. Do better.”

 

His ears twitched, and his magic copied, annoyed. “Better.”

 

I felt a little grin lilt one side of my lips up. “Yes,” I draw out, amused by him. For one so clearly old, he was rather easy. Unless this was another ploy to pull me out for trying to be dominant while he drew information out? Could be. He is around… hmm must be four times my life over if his SOUL is anything to go by. I cock my head and decide to go forth on an ‘attack’ so to speak. I go up to him, hands behind my back, right up into his space. “You’re interesting,” I state as he stiffens at me being an inch away from him but doesn’t move, intriguing me at not backing down. “I wonder what hides in that head of yours?”

 

A slight sneer is on his face. “You would be hard pressed to find out.”

 

I give a small smirk up his way, letting magic make my eyes glimmer and pulse pheromones out to test if it affected him like it did monsters and humans. It was the enticement of Boss Humans, yet another unfair advantage I took full advantage of. “Hard-pressed? I’m sure I wouldn’t mind being pressed against the hardness that is you, dear Solas,” I murmur to get him leaning forward to hear.

 

The elf’s nose flares and his chest widens as he takes in a deep, silent breath. “It would be… quite the undertaking to go through _all_ I hold.”

 

“Yes, well, I’m a patient woman, have been for centuries. And I do like rooting for the, ah,” I pluck up the odd trinket and put it to my jaw, looking up at his darkened eyes. “Underdog.” I waggle it and let it drop. “So to speak. Did you know how wonderful your magic is to me?” It was true, he felt so soothing and righteous and it just _appealed_ to me. “What do I feel like to you? My magic?”

 

He focused and then slowly blinked. “A rapturous symphony. As if we meld so very well it would be hard to tell us apart.”

 

A small smile lilts my lips, rueful. “We’re cut from the same cloth, you and I. A pleasure to meet you Solas, I am Ivy.”

 

“Shem! Get away from him!”

 

A confused look comes to my face. “Shem? What on Earth is that?” I mutter to myself.

 

“It means quickling.” Solas answers for me as neither of us move back first. “One with short life.”

 

“Funny, but that slur really doesn’t fit me,” I turn to the incoming elf lass, stepping to her.

 

“Also we are on Thedas.”

 

I look back and up, partly exasperated and then couldn’t help the small huffing laugh after the little byplay we had. “Last laugh type of person, I see. Cute. Ellana. What Solas and I do is between us,” I say lightly, knowing of the interest she had in him. “We are consenting adults.” I look back again to him and give a little shrug. “Mostly adults.”

 

It makes him give me a look and raise a brow at me as if to say, ‘well one of us is’ making me waggle my brows at him and his look softened somewhat.

 

Ellana tried to defend with an, “Perhaps he thinks a human would have her own attack and doesn’t wish to start anything?”

 

I chuckle. “A ham-fisted attempt at an argument, for Solas here has yet to keep his mouth _closed_. Curious, isn’t it?”

 

“Of course it would be for a shem to remark on such,” She sneered at me.

 

I made an unpleased sound. “Yes, well, _you’re_ not curious at all,” I sigh out, unhappy. “Anyway, do be sure not to hog the only fascinating one amongst the soulless entities here, Lavellan. Kind of ya,” I wave a hand, ignoring whatever it was she snapped out after me (something ineffectual obviously), and look around. I go on to the outside of the village, seriously contemplating just going. I wander off to the side, passing the blacksmith, which catches my interest and watch for a little while before the lead blacksmith catches me doing so.

 

“You’re right throwing my apprentices off, my lady.”

 

Amused by the deference mixing with annoyance, I wave a hand, not even looking at him. “I’ll take that at the cue to get even more into this throwing off business you say I’m right in.”

 

Harritt glowers at me as I come forth, but at the mark ‘randomly’ flaring, says nothing against it. “Know your way around a smith?”

 

“Nah, would like to learn though if one of your apprentices doesn’t mind me analysing what he does.” I look at one who seemed like he was doing the best. The human lad squirms, and I realise I still have magic in them. I look to Harritt, acknowledging that my Boss Heart easily could command them without even fully activating it as he nods in agreement.

 

“If your blade ever falters, you need to know how to fix it. Come on, I’ll teach you for a bit, Herald.”

 

“Ivy, please.” I grin at him.

 

“Name’s Harritt. Now…” For the next bunch of hours, I get rid of my stress, working it out by a nice hammering to metal on metal. Sweat drips and I get dirty learning the basics, eventually joking with a couple of the apprentices as they point out flaws. Dean, Rick and Freddie are all fun at heart type of guys with a want to be the best they can be, teaching me work shanties to get us going, which makes me grin at their energy. Harritt rolls his eyes, but at the boys working harder to impress their Herald, he says nothing. He eventually comes over when I’m finished, and fiddling with links of chainmail in curiosity. “That fire likes you.”

 

“Yes, I’m a mage that wields fire exceptionally well. At first I was playing with the temperature for the best moulding but I think I have it down now for iron swords.”

 

He holds one of the blades up. “Hmph, they are less likely to break from being brittle. Glad being a mage is less blowing people up and more able to be subtle with its’ use.”

 

“How magic should be,” I muse, thinking of the incredible feats my fellow monsters could do. Even though Grillby gave over his magic, even he had been more an offensive type, using fire to attack and blister the enemy. When his magic merged with my own meteor hammers and barriers, the only thing I could do in a non-attacking manner was create alcohol and imbue food with healing. Other monsters could wield earth, grow food and flora and make building, or with water, and manipulate it to form beautiful ice sculptures and walkways and truly walk on water, and with healing, heal the worst diseases on the planet or even simply use magic to charm people with songs sweeter than sugar and promoting utter bliss.

 

I missed it.

 

It was so much more colourful in my world, magic imbuing _everything_ monsters touched and when your magic was unlocked?

 

The world was _beautiful_ , and the thought of tethering the monsters back down again?

 

**_Abhorrent._ **

 

So to see that up there, feeling the magic flooding and pressing and keening to be free from the barrier?

 

I swallow, saddened.

 

“Right well, you’ve done better than I thought. Let me get you some drink and food with the lads, eh? You certainly push ‘em.” He gives them a pointed look they shuffle at, looking elsewhere but at him.

 

I give him a smile. “That’d be a delight.”

 

“Puh, don’t thank me, it ain’t that good a booze. Poor Flissa can’t do much with the crap they bring in for ‘er and us. Not that anyone wants to come this way no more.”

 

“Your thoughtfulness more than anything is what I thank, Harritt. I’ve not had anything to eat since I got knocked out by the Breach.”

 

He scoffed at that, waving me off, but me and the three apprentices notice his cheeks a little red, the curse of pale skin, and we grin at each other. “Then we’ll look after ya. You’re one of us now. Ain’t wastin’ my time on no idiots. So you three better keep up!” He barked at the apprentices who jolted to attention. “Our Herald might have magic but you lot’s got experience. I expect you to help out and stay ahead.”

 

“Yes, ser!”

 

“C’mon, Herald.”

 

It’s on the way and at the tavern I don’t get recognised, covered in charcoal and debris, and am laughing with the small group. “And it landed on his head!” Freddie joked, and we guffawed at that, knocking back orange tinted drinks. My magic, that healed us from all aches and strains. The boys didn’t even blink an eye at more work, tiredness gone and stomachs full and minds somewhat intoxicated at the nice just about tipsy level.

 

“How’d he miss that?” I laughed, holding my stein to me.

 

“Dumb as a doornail that one. Ah well. Back to work?”

 

“Yeah. C’mon you lot.”

 

“Herald?” A disbelieving voice came.

 

I turn to see Varric. “Oh, Tethras, how are you? I kinda have to…” But the guys were walking out, thinking I was up to Herald business or something. “Or not.”

 

The dwarf joined me without invitation, setting his drink down. “Huh, didn’t think you were one for messing in the smithy.”

 

“I feel I should be insulted by such a terrible first impression.”

 

Chuckling, he leaned forward. “Just wondering about our Herald’s. One from another land who knows nothing of the customs and a Dalish, and doesn’t that just wind people up?” He joked, but I shrugged, blank smile on. “You’re really from another world?”

 

My smile slips a little. “Yes.” It’s awkward for a moment as I look away and sip my drink. It’s him stretching a hand that I look back at the movement. “Your hand? Are you injured?”

 

“I’m a writer, Hard in Hightown.”

 

I drop the stein a little, looking down at his groin. “You’re…” I look back up. “I’m so sorry for you. I might know a thing or two that can help. I thought this place was called Haven?”

 

Varric burst into laughter. “Don’t worry, I have no issue there. It is. It’s my most popular book.”

 

“Cool. Don’t know how you do it with quills and such though. Sounds nightmarish to do.” I lean forward and tap magic into his stein. “The magic will help with your hand. It will even taste better, according to my fellow apprentices. Also might help down there, just in case.”

 

Unsure, the dwarf gives it a try, sipping. He sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he feels the magic zing to any hurt parts of him. “You’re not controlling that? Don’t need a staff?”

 

“It’s about imagination and intent, my magic. I do not understand your mages magic; it seems to come from uh, up there? In the Fade, I think it was called. Or was it the Beyond?” I question myself. “As soon as I know what I want, I focus, and it happens though, it is selective, different and unique to each mage. Mages here do not have nearly as much magic as my people, but they have great variety it seems, if Solas with his ice and fire and lightning and healing and barriers are anything to go by. You’d never get that back home. Only specific people or specific circumstances would grant more than two or three main abilities.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“You… want to know of my people?” I ask, baffled. “I’m afraid it would take more than a mere conversation to wrap up all the wonders of my people and their magic.”

 

“Let’s start from the basics, shall we?”

 

I stare at him, and then finally a wide warm smile comes to my face for the first time in years, my magic shimmering happily and reflecting itself in my presence. It seems to startle him and his eyes widen at me. “I would love to tell you all about them! O-Okay so,” I say, really wanting to tell him, excited. “By the stars, where do I _start?_ ” I ask of myself, cheered and jittery for it. I knock my drink back and shove it away. “The first thing and most important to know is that my people are called monsters, and they are made mostly of magic. Magic of love, hope and compassion and they are the kindest people I will ever have the sheer and complete _honour_ of being counted amongst.”

 

“Wait, you’re of magic?” He lifts his stein up to Flissa and she nods, pouring drinks quickly.

 

“Not at first. You see, I am human, but I once had a monster husband. Now when I say monster, that’s merely the name of their kind. And when I say kind… boy.” I breathe out, noting Solas come in and find us. “Imagine any sort of made up being, that will likely be a monster. Anything from skeletons with jokes mainly comprised of witty punning to a large and adorable mouse walking and talking like any other sentient being that loved to sew scarves that it was his nickname, to the King of monsters, a massive goat-like being of twelve feet, glorious silken fur of the freshest snow and loved to garden and enjoyed his teas. I’m half good at drawing, one time I shall sketch them out so you can understand.”

 

“That sounds impossible but… damn, monster-girl, how’d you know them, become whatever you are now, what did you do to get there-” He cut himself off, awed at me.

 

Solas came over, quiet sitting a little away from us but part of us, stein in hand, quietly listening.

 

“Heh. I was in grief over my father being dead. One shot from something far more technologically advanced than your crossbow, but the same mechanics applied; one arrow, bolt, bullet. Down. He was a hand-to-hand martial artist, very well known in competitive circles, taught me everything he knew. You can understand the ability gone in an instant, so easily, was an absolute blow to the daughter and family left behind.”

 

Varric grimaces. “I don’t let any get hold of Bianca’s schematics.”

 

“Good. Hold it off for as long as you can, Tethras, even if you have to get rid of the weapon at the end.” We nod as Flissa brings the drinks over and Varric pays. “One of the monsters had a pub I wanted to get absolutely shitfaced in. I was… twenty-eight at the time? Ah… yes. Ages ago. I walked in, saw dog-like beings playing cards, fluffy bird-like people getting drunk next to the band that played light music in the background, and another rabbit lass that simply wanted to get buzzed and find hot guys.” I chuckle at the thought of her. “Incredible warrior, surprisingly. Vicious little thing. Shorter than you but as skinny as some of these elf people around here. The bartender though… he was magnificent.”

 

“You don’t have elves? Just monsters and humans.” Varric asks, fascinated and I nod. “Damn. Was there no… tension?”

 

“Certainly. Always is between different species. When I speak of this time, it was when I was fully human, only a handful of years after the monsters were freed from a barrier that lasted hundreds of years even after the death of the human who cast it.”

 

Solas remarks quietly, “Usually barriers would have to be maintained. Did your people not have to? It seems unbelievable.”

 

“When our human magic works, it stays working until told otherwise, unlike the temporary Monsters abilities. We humans are that powerful in my realm, though we were few. Some of them easily had the power the destroy the entire planet.” Five of us, but that was still enough. “Some had other insane powers, like that over time. One child I knew could reset the world to whatever place they liked. Poor thing dealt with bi-polar and tendencies towards power-mongering by a… well it’s not an infection, but I called it that. Some people are not right in the head, yes? That.” My magic fades into me, no longer cheerful, and the effect is felt.

 

“Reset?” the elf questions.

 

“When I say reset the world, I mean whenever they wanted in their lifespan. Could you imagine? Pretend to be eighty and then deciding the world was shit, and then going back to the place it was in as eight year old you, with all the memories of an extra seventy two years until eighty year old you became real once again? Those with the power to combat that could remember all the many timelines that were demolished in the end. Unfortunately for me, I was one of them.” I glower at the stein, hating that point in my life with every fibre in me, feeling murderous intent rise in me just by the thought of it. I snap out of it and grab my drink, gulping it down. “And if we killed them… It didn’t matter. Just another timeline.”

 

“Shit, Monster.”

 

“Yes. But that is… that is one of the worst atrocities of my time.”

 

“Magic,” Varric huffs.

 

“And people. To do away with magic like you have here? Exiled under barrier? That is the saddest of things to happen,” I say emphatically, shaking my head. “I don’t know how you _live_ here. Life is so bland to my eyes, the vivacity of magic not being present is severely lacking. It hurts to see no magic in everything.”

 

I do not miss Solas’ suddenly slowed movements, or the mechanical way he sipped his drink and said nothing.

 

The author huffs. “Dwarves can’t use magic, I wouldn’t miss much.”

 

“I suppose our magic is different. Can’t?” I look at his chest in curiosity, mumbling to myself in thought, “I suppose not but… there is something there. Some sort of… hm, not quite like the elves or the humans of this place with their nothing, but not near like Solas or myself or what I presume will be other magic users. Huh. I’d have to look at other dwarves.”

 

“Like the chest hair? Most ladies do!”

 

“Eh?” I blink back into it. “Oh, yes, it’s lovely. Sorry, I was trying to look for your core. I feel a sort of rhythm to people depending on connection to magic. It’s in your chest.”

 

“Monster thing?”

 

“Monster thing. What are dwarves like?”

 

Varric goes on into a long tirade about the dwarves, surfaces versus what goes on down underground, about the sun making them never to come back down, which bewilders me and makes Varric snort. He remarks something along the line of _yeah, I know, it’s just the sun and a higher bit of earth, I know, I never said my people were logical_ and I nod, not understanding but wanting to go on. Then there’s the problems between merchants and nobility amongst dwarves and the differences of those parties versus the ones on top and I listened hard, needing to know the climate of each species here to keep myself afloat.

 

To stop from thinking about home.

 

I buck it up, having been Royal General for over five hundred years, having cultivated my own legend of fearlessly charging into battles, winning any I do with a ruthless iron fist and gleeful demolition, and being the cruelty the monsters could only defend with to protect their Kindness so as not to get LOVE. I was the terror told. What I was supposed to be to monsterkind with my orange heart, I was to humankind. And damn right I was. There was a reason the monsters loved me, and also kept me happy, knowing I did what they could not. That I brought horror onto me so they did not have to.

 

They were too kind and knew what it was I was sacrificing, so alike them with being half monster. Violence hurt them, and me being human could do it against the other side, the human side. But me also being monsterkind now from mating with a monster once... I was half them after centuries of the bond. I was half monster, and hurting like this literally killed me. But the human side could survive it, and was the only reason monsterkind survived in the war.

 

So I had continued the war, and so the monsters held me up as their bastion of freedom, and one to give all that I needed, their leader and self-sacrificing goat for war, powerful beyond measure in their name alone. I would be no else and no less for them after the years of sheer compassion and gentleness they granted to me so earnestly. Monsters deserved no less; their kindness was boundless and needed to be protected. So I protected. It made me shiver, the motivation ramping up in me once more.

 

But it was not to be anymore. With this one last magical blast, I'd procured their safety by leaving, by being here.

 

Solemnly, silently, I listen to minutiae, quietly laughing and throwing jokes of my own when it applied with Solas asking his own questions and extending the quiet conversation. It was informative, and if Solas didn’t know this stuff, then it wasn’t average run-of-the-mill information either. “Legion of the Dead? Hmm. Quite the thought.”

 

“What’s your army like, back there?”

 

“The Royal family had their General, which commanded the entire armies, with several subsections all over the world, magic making information transferring instantaneously. It was based upon magic types, and had to be mixed with strong human mages that could boost them even more. The human army was as I presume it is here. Battalions of privates and such going up through the ranks. Some had magic, but only other monsters could unlock magic and they’d be tortured into doing so.”

 

“Is that what you did?”

 

“What?” I say, knocking away the next drink, burping in my hand to the side. “Torture? No. That wasn’t my role. The bartender I said was magnificent? He was the Royal General and protected all that came into his domain with kindness in their hearts. And monsters can always tell if you are or not. I hadn’t a clue. All I knew what that he was the most incredible being I’d met, and I was halfway gone for him instantly. There wasn’t anyone else for me.” I sigh, a little forlornly.

 

“Unrequited?”

 

“No, in fact, he asked me to be his wife within weeks of knowing me. Monsters have a way of knowing the best for them within hours of meeting a person. We see the magic and… yeah. We are lost. In love, oh so desperately, and seeing no one else because the one you adore just resonates so perfectly with your magic. It is wonderful, and _precious_. When it is found, it is irresistible, without either even trying for it to be. You just want to be around them to feel at peace. Married him mere months after, had children, little fire elementals. They were _so_ cute. All elemental beings are the cutest.”

 

“Sounds wonderful.”

 

“Yeah. It is. Grillby was the Royal General and my husband. He was a fire monster so he was always so warm and could use his magic to…” I peer up, noting the emptiness of the place. “Oh. Apologies. It is so empty now.” I stood with my drink.

 

“Not at all. It was fascinating.” Solas got up the same time as I did. Seeming me cock my head at him, he went on in interest, “Allow me to walk you back, I still have questions.”

 

“As you wish. Later, V!”

 

“Bye, V.”

 

I grin, chuffed, and leave, striding forth. “What questions?”

 

“Blunt.”

 

“I’m feeling sappy for my better world. Sue me. Hurry up, you only have mere moments to ask for whatever it is you want to know. Unless you don’t want to know? Of course I can be quiet as you think about the questions you wish to ask. Perhaps it takes a while?” I ask to myself to stop him asking anything, now halfway to my tiny shack of a home. “Where did you come from? How old are you really, Solas? Because your magic is older than I am and I’m over seven hundred years and counting.”

 

“Arlathan. It was four thousand years ago, but I slept well over a thousand.”

 

“Candid. Unlike earlier. You looked about to battle me then.” I chuckle. “I’ve never heard of Arlathan, of course, so I don’t even pretend to know what it was other than a supposed elf kingdom of some sort.”

 

“Yes, from the Fade memories, it was beautiful.”

 

I frown at the past tense. “Not here anymore?”

 

Sadness took his tone, “No, not for many thousands of years.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Indeed.” He sighed just that bit too heavily. “A great shame.”

 

I drink my ale, magic of a healing nature rushing through me and getting rid of the alcohol grip. I turn, seeing Ellana to the far left of us but don’t acknowledge her. “Tell me more of it inside?”

 

“I’d be delighted to.”

 

.

 

_Always be kind!_

 

I sigh, nodding to the memory of my old student in my head.

 

Papyrus was right.

 

“Solas.”

 

He woke up, shocked, alarmed. “V- I… I-”

 

But I’d felt his free core, old and searching and free. So much more beautiful. It locked up when he was alert. “Yeah. You fell asleep. You look shocked. Why?”

 

“I could not find you in the Fade.”

 

“Why would you? I am not of this world. I have no true link to it. Don’t need the Fade to get my magic back. I make it myself.”

 

He sat up in my bed as I close the book in my hands. “I felt that. You were clearly not there.”

 

“My magic generates from me. I eat or drink alcohol a lot _to_ regenerate. Previously, I took from my bond and it worked perfectly to help me protect the monster people, but these days, I would have to donate. Especially if I took a mate here.” I sigh. “It’s much easier if a weaker bond donates to the growth of the stronger, which makes it twice as fast to regrow and thus more magic in the bond between them. I do not have such a person anymore. And so growing it by myself is harder than it should be now. But… that is my problem.” I put the book to the side and stand. “I cannot risk this Breach dragging more than someone like me here from the energy output.”

 

“So you will join?” Solas asked as he got up to my side.

 

I smile. “Yes.”

 

.

 

I peer up at the fortress, feeling the old pulsing of emaciated magic. It would need to be restored, the old defences.

 

Ellana twittered about Solas, having gained a massive crush on him, utterly infatuated. It did bother me, knowing I also had tender feelings going on there. Yet, I had come to my duty of healing the world as something more important than my own personal love. Even if it hurt my monster side greatly. I could not let that take over what was important. I hadn’t back in my world, and I would not now. But I’m so tired of fighting. I missed having that someone to go to, getting to curl up for comfort and to relax with, get comfort from.

 

And the monster side needed that someone.

 

Too much mental damage was happening to me and some of the casual hook-ups I’ve had barely did anything to negate it.

 

Damnit.

 

I would need to find someone to share a bond with. Too long like this and my SOUL would begin to darken and that was good for no one. Shit. Before too long, I would wither away and die. It had happened to monsters in captivity and prison and isolation. It was beginning to happen to me without connection for months now and the sheer lack of magic around was beginning to grip into me and slowly break me apart. I twitch as my SOUL began to dully ache once more and rub my chest. I lean my shoulder against the wall, taking the moment to allow myself to feel the pain. Then I lock it up and fall into a walk.

 

The rotunda was my aim.

 

The elf looks up at me, giving me a smiling greeting. “Lethallin.”

 

“My friend.” I pause and then admit softly, “I am greatly in need of your assistance.”

 

“Ivy? I will do whatever I can.”

 

I come up to his table and whisper. “I need to know, where are there immortals like us?”

 

His ears come up, eyes searching my face. “I… do not quite know. They are hidden, the People, in the tombs of those that go into uthenera, in temples and shrines and in forgotten libraries. They could be anywhere. Yet, I am before you, if you need help?”

 

“You cannot, no.” I shake my head. “Then I must make advances into trying to find them.”

 

“Why?”

 

Hesitating in answering that, I breathe out heavily. “I am,” I stall. “The best word is deteriorating. Into death. And quickly now.”

 

That has him looking at me sharply. “How? I do not understand.” His words are hurried, sharp, and demanding.

 

I give a little grin that drops quickly. “Monsters need magic and magical bonds. In the community, it doesn’t matter if you have no mate, no husband, the magic and love of other monsters buffers you. One can exist without a bond, or without magic, but not both. So I need one who has magic intrinsically in them, an immortal, like us. As I am half, it affects me less, but I am one of the few hybrids and so rare are we that I do not know what will happen to me. Will I die? Become a shell? Fall into my SOUL’s darkness? Either I go to live in the Fade, or I find myself a mate. So tell me, so I may find a husband, _where are there more immortals?_ ” I say, near on begging, looking up at him in pain as I put a hand to my chest.     

 

Pain comes to his own features. “You would not think upon choosing-”

 

Ellana comes in, smiling, until she sees me. “Why are you always harassing him?!”

 

I stare at him knowingly and then close my eyes, sighing out. “If you know anything, do send a note. May have to find it myself though your advice would be greatly welcomed.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“None of your business,” I remark loftily, casually waving a dismissing hand and leaving as I rub my chest.

 

Ellana curses me, but I don’t hear it.

 

My core juddered, making me twitch as I went to my room in the tower. I sat on my bed and meditated, trying to shut it all out so I could begin to heal… something. I focus on the colossal amount and purse my lips. Using unstable magic was a terrible idea. Not to mention my heart was now a duller colour already, and would only get worse. I try to heal it, but honestly, that was a doomed battle. All it did was make the condition worse.

 

“Shit.”

 

It would only snowball from here on.

 

.

 

Morrigan gave an idea, in the form of doing good for the Inquisition.

 

Temple in the Woods.

 

On one night, I simply enter it, and then I fall to the ground on my knees in sheer relief. The Crossroads halted the diminishing and eased the ache. It barely healed, merely a blip of magic, but that was beyond reassuring.

 

“Ivy?”

 

Wiping away tears of sheer joy, I looked back to that lovely wolf jaw friend of mine, who’d apparently followed. “Solas.”

 

“You had a large satchel.”

 

I pat it and slowly stood. “Yes. I can’t stay in that realm, Solas. It’s slowly killing me. It was good there, and I felt like a duty did me well, but I cannot remain. Tell the Inquisition I’m sorry, but I cannot do anything for them right now. An illness from being here or… something. I don’t care. Make up a lie for me.” I don’t look at him as I feel him come closer. “It’s beautiful here. Distorted and surreal, but alive.”

 

A hand rubs my back. “I do not have feelings for her. Would you not think of me as your bond?”

 

“So you may have more power for whatever your goal is?”

 

He stills for a moment. “I would bring magic back, but such a thing would unleash the Evanuris.” He explains them, their past and deeds, the world before. His title. “I would not have you help me if you did not want it, but I hope you do.”

 

“You have a SOUL of Justice and Kindness. A bright sun over frosty forests. Fresh, wise, evergreen. I put you in a FIGHT.” I pull it out, letting him see it. I smile at it. Then I bring mine out, colossal, terrifying, a slim line of gold around it, but no white-golden heart inside. “I am of Bravery, a Boss Human, ruler over all the Hearts of Orange. Do you wish to join? Will you help me live as I would help bring your old life back?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I cup my heart. “These are our hearts, our SOUL’s, used to bond. Bring it to mine.”

 

Solas does so, enamoured, stunned and the two merge, magic flooding and pouring from the bond into the world around us, though neither of us concentrate on how we fix it up without realising it. He gains a large heart inside his own, and I get a smaller one, but I rub it in me and cherish it. Cherish being full and affection beating in my heart and having something to care for once more.

 

“Fire?”

 

I look up at him, dazed, smiling broadly. “Hm?”

 

“I feel the magic of fire. A great amount, too.”

 

“My last bond was a fire elemental and gifted me with that, but, you shouldn’t be feeling much of it?” I reply, a little confused. “Then again… It only makes sense and new bond feels it. And-” I take sight of the area around us. “Yes. Exactly.”

 

Solas looks around. “The world… It’s perfect once more,” He breathes out, awed.

 

I nod, incredulous. “I guess. Yes, it would be.” I see him look to me, and smile. “Monsters suffuse the world around them with magic, remember?”

 

“And this-?”

 

“Is because magic from Monsters makes the world settled.”

 

“This is what I aim for the world.”

 

Staring at him, I see his SOUL is full of truthfulness at that. “Then, for my own safety and my bond and the world, I shall help you with all the magic I have. Let me help you get the world to right.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Elvhen Scenting: Nehna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what I thought of an Elvhen sleeping and waking like Solas.
> 
> One hits of Solas/Original Female characters that will unlikely ever have a full story so I round them off and make them oneshots.
> 
> [5.] You've been a slave-freer for centuries, and the certain favoured lover of the Dread Wolf. Then it goes wrong and you've been captured by an enemy. What next?

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

I giggled, leaving the circle of Solas arms, my scent imbedded into his body, his magic still not able to claim me. “Still too weak there, Solas. You have to mean it!” I wink.

 

The dreaded male runs a hand over his dreads, feeling the magic of me on every inch of him like silk.

 

He couldn’t say he disliked it.

 

“Hmph. I’ll find some way.”

 

With a laugh, I leave my lovers palace, knowing he’d seek another’s arms in the absence of me just to disperse my powerful scent marking and break it, but that was fine, I had no attachment to him.

 

Not like I knew he did me.

 

I sigh, knowing that he was becoming the Dread Wolf like in the Bioware games.

 

Nothing I could do would stop it.

 

A shame, but I shook my head, turning my attentions.

 

There were slaves to break out.

 

.

 

They stared in awe at me as I broke their chains, sent them off to Mythal, the only kind one of the lot, with my scent touching them, a mark of my power.

 

She would take them in.

 

I look to the west where a war called my name, where it was so hard to hear the cry of innocents in pain.

 

I look to Geldauran, see the anger on his beautiful face. “She will look after them.”

 

“She had better. Those were hundreds of people.”

 

I cannot disagree.

 

Blood splattered the land, a humungous cut into Sylaise’s army where lives were ended all over the place.

 

This is horrific.

 

This is the life people should not live.

 

.

 

Hundreds of years without being caught would eventually stop.

 

I had not expected to be taken before June with Geldauran, betrayed by one in our sect in secret service to June.

 

It burned in us to see that backstabber gifted beyond measure in June's court, others eyeing him enviously, coveting all that he now got.

 

Just a tool to have June’s followers fight for a better place while staying completely in the palm of his hand.

 

Fools.

 

And now we were put to death.

 

I was dragged to the back to be imprisoned, to be killed in a more public event while Geldauran-

 

I flinch at the sound of an axe cutting, of a head dropping and rolling, of crowds cheering their magnificent leader on.

 

Shoved into a cell, I listen, trying to plan any way out this cell, but it was locked up tight.

 

Someone took me out days later, and instead of going out, I was taken to some sort of-

 

A Sentinel comes up to me. “You will be put to Uthenera, my General, to hide your great power. Come. Quickly.”

 

He belongs to Mythal.

 

Relief, and I follow.

 

.

 

Solas doesn’t quite know when it began, but he was rather sure he began to see more people in pain wherever he turned when he heard of what happened to his Beloved Nehna under June’s ‘auspices’.

 

Then the pain wouldn't go away.

 

Nor could he allow her scent to, barely there as it was.

 

It was a sign of her mind.

 

One to be mimicked for all time.

 

.

 

I wake up, so many, many years later, the taste of honey on my lips.

 

Around me are offerings.

 

Dead flowers. Trinkets. Weapons. Jewellery.

 

I pick up the letter that extended several metres; the written thanks of the thousands of lives I’d saved.

 

The tomb I was in was filled with magic, and with spirits, watching me awaken.

 

“What has happened?”

 

.

 

I leave the underground tomb with the languages bestowed upon me by Learning, sealing it back up, spirits unhappily going back up now the object that was powering their sanctuary was leaving.

 

The first step out hurts my chest from the dryness.

 

I take in the bland world, and close my eyes.

 

“Has everything I done been all for naught?”

 

Flickers of gratefulness and hope and sheer ecstasy come to mind.

 

No.

 

I cannot ignore the people.

 

Heart heavy, I step forth into the new world, magic rebuilding, and sun glinting off golden armour.

 

.

 

I turn away from the Dalish clan, shaking my head, disgusted.

 

A final, “I did not save slaves for them to worship the enslavers!” spat out, and I leave Clan Sabrae, raising an Eluvian with a sweep of magic and stepping through it, letting it disappear behind me.

 

I go back to the Crossroads, fixing it up best I can, shaking my head and letting anger fuel my restoration.

 

There is something wrong with people.

 

.

 

I find a town. Val Chevin I think it’s called.

 

I’m hated because of my ears, insulted with _knife-ears_ '.

 

I see odd, fully masked men trying to shoo me off, and a simple barrier before they shove me has them calling me apostate.

 

The chocolates I buy are bland on my tongue as I once more fix up the Crossroads.

 

_There is something wrong with people._

 

.

 

Alienages sicken me.

 

Circles of Magi sicken me.

 

The Chantry sickens me.

 

I find glee in hearing about another despot group being blown up when the Chantry of Kirkwall goes kaboom.

 

Yet, when I find him, he is half gone with madness.

 

My magic holds him down, and I soothe the spirit with more magic, taking away the poisoned part of him. “ _You are free._ ”

 

Justice is back and he leaves through me to the Fade.

 

Anders, withered, tired, wondrous, gawks up at me.

 

“Up for some more devastation, fellow mage?”

 

.

 

My ears twitch.

 

Did I just… Did I just hear who I thought I heard?

 

Swerving around, my orange eyes locked on someone I’d long thought dead.

 

“No.”

 

There was a small group of them, coming through the pass of the Dales.

 

Anders looked to me, the pair of us having been in a lesson, “My lady?” He turns to where I’m staring. He sees someones he knows. “Varric.” At my look of askance, he goes, “The dwarf. I do not know the others.”

 

Nodding I turn back to the group, seeing the elf, dwarf, qunari, female elf and two human males. “I must meet with the elf. Come.”

 

Slipping down the hill, the group passes the road we turn out onto.

 

With my hefty looking armour, golden, clearly of some rank or another, I’m the first to get a ton of attention.

 

But my eyes lock onto Solas’ whose lax hold on the staff causes him to drop it and in a second arms are tight around me, clinging, desperate, and when he pulls back, his grasp and face are incredulous. “ _How?_ ” He asks haggardly in a high dialect of elvhen no quickling elf knew. “ _No one saw you for hundreds of years after HE took you-_ ”

 

“ _The one you once called mistress. I was put into sleep. I woke mere years ago. You-_ ”

 

I pause.

 

“ _Solas, you still have my scent. You._ ”

 

“ _I could take no other after you. I could not bear to wipe away the last of you._ ”

 

“ _You? The one who chased after anything?_ ” I tease and then for my own amusement, renewed the scent on him, and ran a hand down his wolf pelt. “ _There, a new challenge to remove it. I wonder how many it will take now for you to remove it. You even kept this fur. You sentimental old fool._ ”

 

There is relief on his face. “ _It was you, yes? Now I think back to the destructive wave of the Chantry, it harkens to your style._ ”

 

I part from him. “ _It was I._ ” I look him over. “ _Hm. I will meet you in the Fade tonight to discuss more._ ”

 

“ _I would be glad to, Nehna._ ”

 

Smiling, I squeeze his forearm and move to his group, with him by my side in an instant. “Greetings. I am Nehna, formerly of Arlathan. This is my apprentice, Anders. Before you ask, yes, I do mean the actual Arlathan, and yes, Solas and I have known each other for the years he has been alive for. And now, I shall stay by his side.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geldauran - One of the Forgotten.
> 
> Honey on lips - A way of giving energy to Elvhen in Uthenera, because honey is incredible, look it up.
> 
> Just a short one. What do you think?


	6. You May Say I'm a Dreamer, But I'm Not The Only One - Lana (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I said it, but all OC's getting with our wolf-boy are reborn into Thedas, if it wasn't already overt.
> 
> [6.1.] You're a magical bard in Skyhold, working on diagnostic spells. Cole, one of your favoured companions in the fortress, decides to be a spirit once more. You're not quite a fan of it.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

I go into the rotunda with a smile, hoping to find Cole. He was usually with Solas here if not seen around the castle. I spied him on the table, sitting with one knee up and I brightened up. The Inquisitor was there, her sharp ears catching hearing of me, along with Solas. Following them, Varric looked around and then a grimace came to his face.

 

“Hey, notes. Might not be the best time, for your music.”

 

“No?”

 

“The notes twang and flare through the air, laughter a dance to stomp your feet to, the table is sticky, a stage for a song. You love to make them smile, _music is the magic of the soul, don’t you know!_ ” Cole speaks, blank, no real emotion in it.

 

I frown, eyeing him, bewildered but slowly coming to some conclusion about what happened. “You’ve… reversed?” He nodded and my eyes widened at that. “You’re not _you_ anymore?”

 

“I am me. Compassion, comfort, concern.”

 

Grimacing, I shift my weight onto the other side. “Nah, you’re just like any other Fade being of sentience now. You’re not _Cole_ anymore. You’re just another generic spirit that could have been something incredible. What a damn shame,” I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“Cole is as he should be,” Ellana said strongly, her black vallaslin looking grimmer in the light.

 

I raise a brow. “If that’s what he thought… Then I can only respect his choice. You had personality Cole, you were learning, fleshing out, in all the meanings of it. It’s just a shame that’s all gone to waste.” I shrug, looking away from Cole while brushing some hair behind a round ear, uncomfortable about the change. It was hard because, he was-

 

Cole sucks in a breath. “ _Like a Tranquil, only worse_ , - you chose to cut yourself off from all emotions but one. I help the hurts.”

 

“And that’s commendable. Please continue to do so.” I give a short bow to him and walk away quickly, disappointment heavy in my heart.

 

Varric sighed through his nose, crossing his arms. “Expect more of that, kid. You were making people not fear spirits so much by being someone to bond with. It was you being human that helped them get over the extreme differences to want to reach out to you.” The dwarf looked back to the do I’d gone through. “Notes over there had been one of your biggest supporters.”

 

“ _Let’s make music, Cole! Direct the magic and I’ll learn it!_ ”

 

“Exactly. Huh, she’s a mage?”

 

“She made music.”

 

.

 

I flare out the notes to vibrate in the right order, sounding completely like a harp, letting old video game songs echo into the air around me quietly.

 

Then I stopped.

 

I’m just not feeling it.

 

I slump onto the wall, arms crossed and chin on them, glaring off into the world before the fortress.

 

“That was impressive.”

 

Jerking, I stand up properly, noting Solas there. “Oh, Ser Solas. Thank you. I rather like knowing I can create and let others enjoy magic, not just show off a mages’ more destructive capabilities.”

 

“A worthy task.”

 

I eye him. “You’re here about Compassion.”

 

His head tilted. “Yes.”

 

“Let me guess, he is as he originally was, as he is supposed to be. To not be friends with him is not to appreciate his real self?” I get an incline of the head. “He was becoming his real self. Not just Compassion,” I hold a hand out, “Not just the boy in the dungeon,” I hold the other, and the link them together. “But _Cole_. Him. They. Whatever this spirit refers to himself as now. People are their experiences. He’s essentially ripped himself from that. I was friends with the changed boy. He had potential. Ah.” I understand myself.

 

“Ah?” The elf asks, hunting for an answer.

 

“It’s my problem I have. The waste of potential of what could be. Whether that turned or for the better or for ill, to throw away potential at all is distasteful to me. I don’t like people that say ‘I can’t’. I can’t _yet_ , is what should be heard. And I guess, Cole going I can’t and changing back into Compassion… Drilled into my hope for him. People were looking up to him. What will they think now?” I mumble, looking out into the distance once more.

 

“Would you not be friends with Cole anymore?”

 

“Compassion, you mean. Cole is gone but for memories.” I struggled for a moment. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Can’t discount possibilities.”

 

The mage eyes me intently for a moment and I lock gazes with him. There is something measuring in his gaze and I slowly blink at him, awaiting whatever it is he deciding upon. Can’t change his mind. This is one of those ‘still waters are deep’ guy that don’t easily change their opinions. With a hum that seemed dismissive, he nodded and moved away.

 

Oddly, lyrics came to mind as I turned back to the battlements, sitting on the side, an acoustic guitar playing by magic suddenly.

 

“ _Imagine there’s no countries,_

_It isn’t hard to do._

_Nothing to kill or die for,_

_No religion, too.”_

 

Solas pauses and turns back, something I see from my peripheral.

 

_“Imagine all the people… Living life in peace._

_You may say I’m a dreamer,_

_But I’m not the only one._

_I hope someday you can join us,_

_And the world… as one._ ”

 

I frown, letting the music die off. “...Snap, what’s the rest again?”

 

A chuckle makes me turn around.

 

Solas is peering at me, amusement on his face. Then he gets serious. “You believe these words?”

 

Surprise hits me. “Do you _not?_ ”

 

“The world as one.”

 

I can’t help but look up at where the Breach was immediately. “I…” I feel nervous, but upon staring at him. Well, he was the _Fade_ mage, wasn’t he? “I feel rejuvenated near them, the rifts. Like instead of a four piece, I could create an entire orchestra without breaking a sweat. And I _know_ I sound against Cole being Compassion, but that isn’t against spirits, I promise you that, Ser Solas. Cole’s just a special subject for me. I like them when I meet them. Heck, if demons didn’t try to take me over or try and gamble with me, I’d probably like them too,” I admit. “I’m not the only mage to think that either. Not all of us have had only bad experiences with the other side of reality.”

 

The stare I realised I was pinned with when I finally looked up at him was beyond intense. I felt like every cell of mine was being scrutinised and judged. There’s a long moment of silence. “I had not thought there would be any that thought as I did,” The elf finally replied with, seeming not to know what to do with his hands.

 

“Ignoring the Fade is to ignore potential,” I give a little smile. “To ignore spirits and demons is the same to me. I just happen to love magic and want to give that fondness to others. I just… have dreams of it down, and what it could be to be able to play with magic so easily for the rest of my life.” I look upon the sky. “That’s… probably bad.”

 

“Demons would terrorize the world.”

 

“Yeah, true. I can’t help but wonder anyway.” Then I laugh under my breath. “I suppose that’s a rather treasonous opinion to hold.”

 

Solas smiles at me, a glint in his eye. “It is not so bad, to be a rebel.”

 

“Oh?” I reply, turning to him. “I hear stories hugging those words.”

 

“Merely Fade memories,” The elf says lightly, easily brushing it off.

 

“That happen to be yours, right?” I grin saucily, teasing, coming up to him and nodding knowingly.

 

He raises a brow, paying attention to the slight flirting. “Not at all.”

 

“Not _all_ , but _some_ , yes?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

I look up to the sky, slightly rolling my eyes, but don’t drop the grin. “Perhaps he gives me! So kind of him, such generosity,” I remark putting one hand to my chest and walk by him, the other arms’ elbow nudging him playfully as I do. “That’s it, background story acknowledged! Solas, intelligent, canny painter of the rotunda was a complete rebel in his hot-blooded youth! An absolute tearaway!” His ears twitch as I look back at my new friend and I laugh at the rueful grin on his lips, shoving hands into pockets.

 

“Perhaps.” He joins my side, hands held behind his back.

 

I sigh happily. “Varric should give me a job, what with this characterisation ability I have being on point.”

 

A snort is my only reply as we go down the stairs, but the smirk on his face is worth it and the fact I can feel his magic rolling in him makes it fine with me.

 

I look up at the darkening sky. “Maybe we can chat about magic one day? I’ll bring the snacks.”

 

It takes him a little moment. “That… would be welcome.”

 

I perk up as we get to the entrance of the rotunda. “Great! It’ll be nice to have someone not judge me for my magical opinions. Happy painting, Ser Solas!” I grin and rush away to the tavern to go play my songs to get some drinks.

 

.

 

We’re up in the tavern, on an upper level that’s got less people around, only some couple off some tables away, and another group that is debating some sort of plumbing issue on the opposite side.

 

I blink. “Less.”

 

A little furrow is apparent in Solas’ brow. He’d ask me to teach him how I did my magical music the eighth time we’d met up and now of the ninth time, he was expecting it to go quick. Heck, I expected it from him too considering he’d taught me so many little helpful tips and tricks. It was an unusual way for me to use my magical, but it had in fact help to grow my core since the first lesson two months ago, and I’d more than quadrupled my magic.

 

The magic he’s using goes down, but certainly too much still.

 

I lean my chair forward, all four legs on the floor with a clatter. “Less.”

 

It went down, and I could see his whole body tense in concentration.

 

Staring, I didn’t know what to suggest. My magic was based on vibration and molecules and manipulation of hormones. Molecules were so tiny, and I needed next to no magic for the complete control of them. It had never mattered that I didn’t have much magic. I could do so much more with so much less than every other mage. “Still too much, the tiniest amount you can do.” I lean forward. “You’re blaring like an alarm to me.” I raise a finger, just a small dot, undetectable but for the strongest of mages. And he was strong. “Like this.”

 

His eyes snap to my face in shock, but I’m concentrating on his magic. “That-” He shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth as I take his hand in mine gently, giving him time to pull away if he didn’t want me to touch him, but he seemed fine with it.

 

My magic came up, cutting through his magic like paper to push it to the side until what is left is a wobbling tiny bit of magic. It’s not as microscopically tiny as mine, but his control was beginning to fray when I was about to get rid of another chunk. “And… like so. For now. Still too big.” I let go, making a sound of incredulity as instantly his control shudders out of his grasp and pops away.

 

Solas seems to be as surprised as I am by his inability to hold it. “Oh.”

 

I quickly reach for him again, grasping his cool hand to get the magic back under control and pull it back together. The good thing about being so in control was the ability to sense it like another set of eyes. While I couldn’t see the light of it like one would a dot from a laser pen on the wall or something like that, I could sense it was there, like knowing you’d catch a ball; a magical kinaesthesia. His magic had dispersed, but it was nothing to pull it back together and reform it. Shakily it came back under his purview.

 

The elf leaned forward, ears perked up in complete fascination. “How do you control this so well?”

 

“Solas?”

 

We turn to the Inquisitor, who is looking rather pained.

 

Which is slowly turning to anger.

 

“Inquisitor,” The pair of us remark, myself more surprised.

 

“I see you’re… holding hands.”

 

“It’s, uh, a control exercise of magic,” I explain dumbly, unsure what to make of this, looking back and forth between the two elves.

 

She scowls her pretty eyes at me. “There’s _nothing_ there. Don’t lie to me. I’m a mage as well, you know?”

 

Was the woman always so aggressive in everything she did?

 

Exchanging looks with Solas, who is pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes at the Inquisitor, giving me a small and apologetic look, I myself turn back to her. “It’s-It’s really not a lie. It’s just so miniscule is all. You really can’t see it?” I ask, inwardly astonished that our very own Herald cannot feel it. That didn’t bode well. Worry was in me. “I could always teach you as well?” I tried for a hopeful, cheerful tone and held my hand out in offer but was cut off, and my hand slapped away.

 

“Are you trying to insult me, _shem?!_ ”

 

I gawp at her, dropping his hand and letting the magic disperse, flicking them off to unlit candles so one of the barmaids didn’t have to, “No, not at all!” I hold my hands up defensively, stunned by the hostility rolling off of her as one palm stung.

 

She sneers and jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “Go back to your place, bard.”

 

Hurt at being so easily shouted out for no damn reason, I grasp my drink and do so, not looking back.

 

“That, Inquisitor, was _unfathomably rude._ ” I hear from Solas, practically a growl as I go downstairs.

 

At least someone’s on my side.

 

.

 

I stare at the mirror. Same almond-shaped, soft, warm light-brown eyes above, round cheekbones and a somewhat Romanesque nose and full lips that led to a generally smiley face that drew people in. when I didn’t smile I looked plain, but my face was made more emotion, unlike the still beauty of the Inquisitor or dignified looks of First Mage Vivienne or exotic ones of Ambassador Josephine. But I got by with my charm more in playful emotions and had my fair share of bed-partners. Little bit more edgy with the uncleanliness of the people here, but a bit of play in the tub did wonders for that and the creativity of it made them come back time and again.

 

And it seemed to have drawn the attentions of Solas.

 

But for what purpose?

 

I run hands through hair, vibrating molecules drying it out within seconds and leaving silky straight caramel-blonde hitting my biceps.

 

Well, hopefully me taking someone else to bed would throw him off. Rylen had been a very good lay, and that Scottish accent… _unf._ I smirk, healing up the ache in my loins and thighs and the fingerprints, but not the bite mark low on my neck that was just about covered by my shirt. Though my usual scarf around my neck hid it well, the top of my poet’s shirt would just about reach it. It had to throw him off.

 

I go back into my bedroom from the little bathroom I had, and tapped him awake. A groan and he turned over, only to blink sleepy eyes at me. “Don’t you have training to get to?”

 

He stared, and then cursed, making me laugh light and bright as he got up and rushed around, throwing on smalls, breeches and sock and boots, only for his lips to silence me and push me up against the wall. I hum and fall into the kiss, enjoying the hand that comes down and slides into my smalls and brings me to a nice orgasm as he pumps fingers into me. He brings it to his mouth, enjoying the slick. “To remember me by.”

 

Snickering, I smack his shoulder lightly. “Away with you.”

 

Throwing on his shirt, he winks and leaves, blowing me a kiss and I lick my lips, waggling my brows suggestively. A laugh from him, with "Nice tat by the way," which confuses me, and he’s gone.

 

Smiling and thinking he must have seen a birthmark, I go clean up a bit and dress.

 

After finishing some classes up in teaching mages some healing, I go to my corner in the tavern before I’d perform and sing later. I was focusing on making a diagnostic spell. It’s nearly complete, and if I can replicate a three-dimensional model of the person, while injuries and diseases would appear in different places and colour, then I hope this would revolutionise the magical healing community. There would be several layers. One like an x-ray to focus on bones, another on inside the body for diseases and infection, a third for things to do with the brain and hormonal system and a top layer for wounds in organs and skin. The bone layer was easily completed, as was the outer layer, but the brain and hormonal systems were giving me problems.

 

Making an image was fine, that was just messing with molecules to change colour and creating structures out of them which was like anyone grabbing the nearest items to them and making shapes out of them. When the magic had a guideline of what to do by your head given them demands, it was like putting a large 2-piece puzzle together. That was fine. As bones would stay broken and heal slowly, and the same for skin, that was easy to replicate. With the hormones, it was hard, but they were slower moving and so I’d gotten that down mostly… but the brain! Gods above the brain! It was ever working of course, and making a mimicry of all the neurons firing was an absolute nightmare.

 

I’d have to…

 

I hum in thought.

 

Could I not get a memory of some sort to be replicated in the magicless world like one could easily conjure up in the Fade when asleep?

 

I narrowed my eyes in thought as I stared into my jug of cider while one hand fiddled with an expensive glass of wine gifted to me for an earlier song.

 

Yes, it could be done.

 

One would have to be able to pull memories from the Fade within a split-second, of course but… I muse upon it, not even reacting to Solas sitting down before me. If I could create a direct link to the Fade for a small moment without falling asleep, that could do it. Spirits clamoured around Skyhold, wanting to watch all that was going on. One of them could get a print screen of the brain, or multiples of them seconds apart so I could see the movements of the synapses at work to see what was going on, right? I was no expert on the brain, but knowledge of hormones from my degrees in biology gave me some grounding no one out of science would have, unless super into that stuff.

 

I lick my lips slowly.

 

It could work.

 

“Lana?”

 

I dazedly looked up at a gravellier than usual voice and then slowly blinked, and then blinked fast, jerking back. “Ack! When did you get here?!” I squeaked and then coughed into my fist, cheeks red, making him laugh richly.

 

“Mere minutes ago. You were deep in thought.”

 

“Ah, yes. I was. Sorry. I-” I laugh, a little embarrassed as I rub my forehead. “Yes.”

 

There’s an appreciating light in his eyes when I lock gazes with him, and his eyes are heavy and _full_ of intent.

 

My heart flips and I tense, loooow down there.

 

His magic whirls, pushing against his body as if to try to reach for me.

 

Boy, but he’s _magnetic._

 

I cock my head curiously but then straighten it and take a sip of my drink, letting my eyes mimic his. It’s movement that catches my eye and I flicker my now curious gaze to the side. Oh god, the Inquisitor, this time with the Altus mage and First Enchanter. Solas must have noted something on my face as he turned an ear to note them, looking back to me with a sigh and then sipped his drink, irritated. “Good evening, Inquisitor.” His tone is slightly abrupt.

 

“Well, well! I heard our hobo elf was getting friendly with one of the bards of the tavern.”

 

“A mere bard? Solas, dear, even you could do better to find a fellow mage,” Vivienne remarked, making the Inquisitor laugh just that bit too loud to be considered genuine.

 

I closed my eyes and took a drink of the wine, trying not to grimace at the insinuation he was giving. That wasn’t the nicest thing to hear. Nor were the words of the Orlesian or the bitchy giggling of the Inquisitor.

 

“Perhaps you should do your research, First Enchanter,” Solas replied in mock surprise. “Lana is a most masterful mage. Though it doesn’t surprise me you overlook talent in other circles, so to speak.”

 

“Doubtful.”

 

Oh nice.

 

And I was grateful for the defending. That was rare. I peer at them as they simply sat down, The Inquisitor on one side of me and the Orlesian on the other side of her, forcing me to shift over, and I was facing the Altus. I was a little anxious at facing the other three who were interrupting what, to outsiders, would look like a date. Who did that?

 

…Christ.

 

I realised I must look like a man-stealer. What with Lavellan having this planet-sized crush on Solas, who never gave anything to suggest he responded but… Well, what if he did? What if on other days he did this with her, and I really was man-stealing without even knowing it? Shit. I didn’t want to be the other woman! My magic thrummed in me anxiously like a hummingbird. Never was good in love stuff. I could hold myself back until I knew it was safe to but when I was in, I was in.

 

I wasn’t yet but, well, I was wanting to.

 

Solas eyed me blankly, and I could feel his magic press against him, wanting to reach me once again, this time more desperately. I could see his jaw clench. Did he…? But, maybe it was reaching to Ellana instead? Tentatively I let my own magic reach out to the outer limits of my body to pointedly go to him, only making his magic more manic to reach me and wrap around me. I duck my eyes to my drink, overwhelmed for a moment. “Ah…”

 

Having such masses of energy pushing my way in an almost needful manner was beyond flattering.

 

Ellana takes up my space by crossing her arms on the table. “Figured we’d join you.”

 

She was being petty, so the petty thing to do would be to welcome her and then get her friends against her. So damn _tempting_. I merely nod, awaiting what she would do. “Always a pleasure to welcome the Inquisitor and her trusted companions,” I say without inflection, polite, bowing my head in regards. I was not willing to embarrass myself before them by acting unfavourably. I held my shoulders back but my chin was low, prideful without overdoing it, hands cupping my cider.

 

“Is this yours too?” Dorian pointed at the glass of red.

 

“Yes, a drink given to me by one of the soldier’s downstairs that had just come back from his time in the Western Approach in return for me doing a favoured song of his. Pretty much how I get all of my drinks. Yellow Bellied Salamander.” I offer him some to try by raising it and he nodded taking it.

 

“This is… actually delicious.” The Altus stared at the glass.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I ask Gavorn to import it from Llomerryn.” I take it back, sipping it. “There’s a bunch from there that I’d definitely recommend. Gavvy will hook you up.” I quickly quirk a brow playfully at him.

 

He smirks at me. “I shall be sure to ask!”

 

“Dorian… It means ‘Child of the Sea’, yes? And you’re from Qarinus? It suits you,” I say earnestly, smiling at him.

 

“I… yes. It is!” He’s charmed, leaning to me. “How did you know?”

 

“I like history and etymology of Tevinter, to be honest.”

 

“And the name Corypheus?” He asks.

 

It gets a little tense.

 

I hum and think out loud, musing, “Kory…phaios. Coryphe.” I drink my alcohol as I look upwards. “Was it grantor? No… that’s Chore _gos_ … Ah! Leader of… Coryphe. Conductor. Leader of the chorus. Yes. Head or Leader of the chorus. Is that of any help?”

 

They get into a conversation and I eventually drain my cider as they go on.

 

I just go back into my head. Surely having to make some sort of Fade link was too much? Was there a different way of making some sort of link? Did I have to do the Fade link thing, or was there another way? I focus on my wine, thinking hard. Spirits would be the easy way but I’d done the rest by myself. Could I not just mimic the system with my molecules somehow? If I could do it with bones, then…did I need to go deeper? With molecules, protons and neutrons… quarks even? They were harder to focus on, so wouldn’t the brain be easier if I got used to harder levels? Gods, but to go even smaller than molecules would be one hell of a challenge.

 

As they natter on, I pull up my greatest control of one molecule… then go deeper, to a level I knew would be next to impossible.

 

I fall into my mind.

 

My every iota of focus goes to hadrons, aiming at the smaller quarks, blanking out all sound.

 

If I could do this, my attention of magic would be able to perform on brains. I could already do hormones… I would be able to control the brain fully, to fix it when ill or damaged. Sounds muted out of my world as I focus on my hand. _Up, down, strange, charm, top, bottom. Antiparticles. Opposite charges. You know them, focus down, get to them._ I twitch as I go lower, breaking through and suck in a breath, sure I heard my name being spoken but then ignore it. I was there. That was a go. Aim completed. Objection fulfilled. I come out gently, just in case. I flutter my lids to come back in and then focus outwardly. “Huh?” I see the stares.

 

“Finally.”

 

“Hm?” I say, not quite back in the game, my head a dazed mess. “Sorry, I dozed off.” I felt magic flicker before me and looked to Solas for a split-second, letting my own caress my body to soothe him. It worked and I felt his magic settle. How was I able to communicate like this? Why did no one else? I let my gaze linger before moving it to my drink, contemplative.

 

“Dozed?”

 

If I could go so far… Well, I’d had to test it. But to simply leave was rude and abrupt and would gain attention.

 

“It happens, yes.”

 

“Hmph!” Vivienne scoffs in disdain. No doubt looking down on me. No matter. She couldn't do what _I_ could.

 

I hear a cheer as Mary downstairs began and lift my head and get up whilst ignoring the others, wandering to the railing and then sitting on it. I hook my legs on either side. Mary caught the movement and waved at me as she begun to play with her lute. My hands raise, piano coming in and my fingers begin to play ‘I Am The One’ in magic with her, making it faster to get the crowd going. Thirsty, I flick my eyes to my glass, molecules grasping it and pulling it to me. I take it when the song finished, drinking long from it and then placing it back in the air as the groups cheered Mary.

 

The entertainer in me can’t have that. I begin to sing, eyes coming upon me and making me jitter happily, loving the attention and beginning a friendly song off with Mary. It’s minutes later I’m going downstairs, singing to people at different tables and snagging gulps of drinks with a wink and easily let off as I flirt via singing, leaning over the side to my companion as Mary sings back with a smirk on my features. Mary gets a couple more songs.

 

It's then I sung, doing a compelling version of ‘Wildfire’ and ‘Seven Nation Army’ and also making sure they and the next, ‘Ordinary World’ while twisting the lyrics to fit the times, worked well. The people liked it in the tavern, not used to the energy but responding well after a bunch of drinks. I go upstairs, singing ‘Imagine’ again, striding up the banister rather than the stairs.

 

“ _You may say, I’m a dreamer,_

_But I’m not the only one,_

_I hope someday you will join us._

_And the world, as one._

_Imagine all the people, sharing all the world!_

_You may say I’m a dreamer._

_But I’m not the only one._

_I hope someday you will join us._

_And the world as one._

_Imagine no possessions._

_I wonder if you can._

_No need for greed or hunger._

_A brotherhood of man._

_Imagine all the people… Sharing all the world!_

_You may say I’m a dreamer._

_But I’m not the only one._

_I hope someday you will join us._

_And the world as one._ ”

 

I finish off that song, jumping down to my previous area, grasping my drink of floating wine as people clapped and whooped and Mary took over as I give her the nod from above. I wasn’t that into singing tonight, more playing, so I gave her backup music and vocals as I sat against a column on the banister. I played for her, guitar and piano, mind being waylaid by the thought of my diagnosis spells.

 

When the song ended, we got a round of applause, and I waved ‘done’ to Mary. I reach over to catch a bottle of red, laughing when a second and third came quickly after. Mary wanted to be paid but… I was happy with booze. Entertaining was just fun to me, and as a mage I already got paid well here and food and a roof above my bed was good for me.

 

“Lana?”

 

I turn, magic dissipating from under my fingers as I’d just been playing the piano for fun for the last few minutes. Dorian was there as I open a bottle up and pour more wine into my goblet. “Ah? Have a request? It’ll cost ya.”

 

“No, no just… you’re very good, you know. Making music with magic is something few of my own countrymen can do with the finesse you hold as drunk.” He smiled a little ruefully, remarking next to silently as he leaned into me, “The hobo can’t keep his eyes off you.”

 

My heart fluttered.

 

I damned it.

 

Purposefully, I flared my magic as I stared at Dorian, as if surprised, and instantly I felt _his_ colossal power react obviously, trying to reach for me, to gain attention. I look over to Solas as if curious, and he was staring back, powerful and demanding. Of what, I’m not sure. I blink but Dorian is once again saying some sort of opinion, with my magic seeming to reach for something. It tries for Dorian, but Solas is suddenly up and coming over. My magic keens towards him. I rub my temple, giving Dorian an apology, grasped wrist in Solas’s hand and am pulled by him upstairs to where Cole usually stays.

 

He is not there and so Solas goes first, “What are you doing?”

 

“My magic that reaches to all now it knows it can reach? I don’t know. I’m trying to understand the new me that can do this and the newness of you to me. The newness of you. I don’t know what it is,” I say, honestly confused. “It’s just communication, right?”

 

“In ancient Elvhen way, it is of signalling intent to marry.”

         

I swallow and look at him, gawking. “What?”

 

“Yes. To wrap your magic around another is the most intimate of actions. You belong to me.” Solas cocked his head, watching me. “My mate, my partner. Look.” He pulls his undershirt and tunic down, a line of what was my name along his collarbone.

 

In _English_.

 

“That’s…”

 

“It should be your name. My People… if we become close enough and acknowledge potential, the name of the one meant to be ours appears and we take no other. There is no need. Our magic rejects the others.”

 

“My name? But I-?”

 

“It could have been anyone, if one gets close enough to them and are highly compatible. It seems my magic has chosen you. You are a partner that is synergistic with me in almost every way.”

 

“That’s how it is for you or your people?” I say to myself, but he nods to confirm. “Why would I belong to you? My magic can clearly reach many.” I grunt as he shunted up against me, putting himself upon me. His magic rumbles through us both, and I felt my own magic react in happy bobbing, racing up to come and meet his as if waving hello at how alike the magics were. I shivered, making a low feminine sound under my breath at his positioning. He seemed to hear it, and so he ducked over me, closer. Tension thrummed between us. Need apparent. Mouths filled with saliva. Then his fingers grasped my scarf, tugging it down to bare skin to see if his name was there. Then fingers pressed into my flesh. Where Rylan had marked. I made a sound of displeasure at the press to the ache and then the magic that cleared it away instantly. “What-?”

 

“The pleasure you find with me will be matchless when compared to _that_.” Teeth bit into me.

 

I make a choked little sound as the pain coincided with our magic rushing there and made it pleasurable. I choked out, “You sure about that?”

 

Lips tasted the skin of my neck, making me sigh. “You doubt it? Our magic rushes to each touch upon one another’s bodies.”

 

“Yes. I do.” I groan at the suction at one point, fingers digging into his tunic. “I am not my magic.”

 

It’s then his lips move up to something just below my ear and more into my hair line. He licks a delicate line. Sheer lust envelops me and shoots straight from there to my pussy, so sudden and spiking in power my knees buckle and it’s only him holding me up that stops me slamming to the ground. I wasn’t expecting it, making the reaction worse than it had to be. Something in me lights up, some part of my magic unfurling as if awakening, slowly at first but then it seems to shake off its pelt and pay attention to what’s happening. I’m lifted to sit on a barrel, and his body inserts itself between my legs as I stare at his chest, in my head. What the hell is this?

 

I gently ‘touch’ it and get a purr echoing from my chest, a more audible reaction of magic being awake.

 

But… why was it a purr?

 

“Good. You take on the magic tendencies of the one you belong to. I’ve a rather… wolfish way about me.”

 

I peer up at him, actually acknowledging the position I was in. He wasn’t grinding up to me, but there seemed to be some satisfaction in simply having there open to him and with his hands holding my thighs, I wasn’t about to think I’d be going anywhere. He was looking down, inordinately pleased but that faded into admiration as a hand lifted to touch my cheek. He said nothing and I didn’t move, simply watching for what he would do, curious.

 

What exactly did he expect?

 

He turned from me to look at the stairs, and while I wanted to shift away, his hand gripped me. A look, but then he let go of me and grudgingly stepped back at my clear discomfort.

 

The Inquisitor, of course.

 

Who else but?

 

“You break up with me for some, some… for some tavern dweller?!” She fists her hands. “Some shem?!”

 

I twitch.

 

Why the hell was this our Inquisitor?

 

The little animal that was my magic seemed to prowl in me, something Solas noted, eyes flicking to me before he moved past me to block me against the hostility. “Inquisitor, I assure you, I was never with you. Misguided moments, but I have found someone for me. If she’ll have me.” He looked over his shoulder, as if I’d answer now.

 

I merely smile enigmatically and cock my head, lightly shrugging shoulders.

 

A smirk my way at not being pushed into anything despite my more flexible, amenable personality, and he looks back to Ellana. “I’ve already apologized. Now, I must ask you leave Lana alone. No more of your insults, and no plotting against the one I court for what _I_ have done.”

 

Court?

 

I’d remember that.

 

Though I really wanted to be in an entirely other place right now as the Dalish scowls at me like I was the one to open the Breach, and then turns on her heels and storms off.

 

Remember.

 

Other place?

 

I go into my head. Could I instantly transport all I am? My eyes light up. _Cole_. I looked to my right as he appears and make a sound when he snags the top of my head, thumb pressing between my brows.

 

“ _Remember._ ”

 

Magic bolts through my head, inserting knowledge.

 

“Don’t _touch_ her, Compassion-”

 

Cole disappears abruptly, a small smile on his lips.

 

I’m left staring at where he was. What he’s done is to add knowledge to my head of how he did it, yet, without the control I have, I’d never have been able to accomplish it. I still had to figure somethings out, but this helped unbelievably so. “I… shall see you soon!” I say, swiftly jogging to the door upstairs and quickly going, ignoring Solas calling my name and my little magic animal wanting to respond, tail wagging. Wolfish alright, now I thought about it. Cool air hit me, waking me up and I strode across the battlement, needing to look out onto the world.

 

Then down as the door behind me opened.

 

I can do it.

 

After all, if I could make copies of the body, then I can-

 

I blinked as I was on the opposite side of the courtyard. I focused my magic again. Now I was in the rotunda. Again. The Undercroft. I swallow, awed at the experience.

 

Cole appeared. “He wonders of your magic blipping, blinking, bewildering him. Everywhere, effervescent, enticing. _How did I get the utter fortune of having one talented enough to break open the secrets only few have ever beheld in their minds that will belong to me?_ ”

 

“I’m not an item to be captured and admired.” I frown deeply.

 

“ _I will hold her above all, and in turn I get to hold her for myself alone._ ” Cole cocked his head. “He is excited to know he has a one. _I won’t die alone. I will protect and keep cherished this spirit of music and laughter._ You charm him, entwined in your notes he trips and wraps himself up. He wonders if you’d like to be wrapped up, too. He’d like to, in both ways. I am not sure why that is… but he does not think much about anything but you now. You’re not next to him. _Where is she? I need to keep her near._ ”

 

“Sounds dangerous, obsessive.” I frown.

 

“It is obsessive. At first. But you must be for only him. He needs it. He will not stop now he has your scent, tangling perfectly with his own. If you say no, it will only be worse.”

 

“What will?”

 

“ _Everything_. You change _everything._ ”

 

I still.

 

“You will be greatly loved. Not many get the chance for the love of the Evanuris.”

 

I flounder at the term, utterly confused. “Can’t there be another?”

 

“There could have been.”

 

Looking away, I purse my lips before saying, “I just entertain in a tavern and like magic. He’s… a lot greater than I am.”

 

“He doesn’t think so. You’re special to him. It just is.”

 

“Oh.” I touch his shoulder. “Thank you, Compassion. I needed the explanation, but he is too much right now. I need to have time to understand, to see if I want to. I don’t wish to enter a relationship without fully committing and… This is sudden, intense, overwhelming. I will take some time to think about my choices in life.” I turn and reappear at the tippy-top point of Skyhold’s rotunda, listening to the sounds of Leliana’s crows. It was messy with bird excrement in some places, but it gave an excellent view into the world, able to see over Lake Calenhad and the very distant Hinterlands.

 

Peaceful.

 

I took an hour to myself, then I had a crazy idea.

 

If I jumped, could I warp back up again?

 

My eyes lit up and my magic flared, the little wolf animal in it wiggling in delight at the thought. I’d need goggles of some sort to protect the eyes. I blip into the Undercroft once more, beginning to scrounge around to see if I could find anything that could work at goggles. Did Dagna and Harritt really not wear anything to protect their eyes? Damn. I hum to myself, going over to the crates full of stones, wondering over which ones could be used, considering plastic wasn’t here. Nor would rubber be for comfort and suctioning to the face, so I’d have to figure out some way of keeping the thing in place. Some sort of wrap? Buckles? Belts?

 

One is large and mostly empty, So I heft myself up and lay my hips on the edge, half in it and half not. It’s dark, so I raise a simple ball of light. “Oh, drakestone!” I say to myself, pondering that, one of my legs swaying back and forth. It could work, though the world would look red. I nab a long thinner piece that would need polishing, knowing that-

 

“Quite the position.”

 

I yelp, nearly falling in if not for the hand grasping my thigh. “S-Solas!” I swallow, knowing I’d pretty much ran away.

 

He does too, if the raised brow denotes anything. “Indeed so.”

 

“Ahaha… Ahem.” I slide down the outside of the crate, his hand not moving from my body and instead running up over my arse and stopping at the small of my back, his magic rumbling very happily through him and vibrating out into me. “Hi there.”

 

A little smirk lights upon his lips at my clear nervousness. “Hello.”

 

I scoff, flicking his hand for his arrogance and move away, purposefully moving my head away from him too as I go to one of the machines I knew was for this sort of thing. But then I squinted at it, ignoring the elf who followed serenely and barely a foot away, amused at my actions. “Any idea how you work this thing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How many can you use?”

 

“I can use all these machines.”

 

I narrow my eyes. “How _well_ can you use them all?”

 

A chuckle leaves his lips. “Clever mate.” He approved and then went on honestly, “It depends on the level of quality you want. I could perhaps make you something?”

 

I hold the drakestone up and give him a wide smile, saying, “I would like for this to protect my face from high-speed winds! Can you do it? Of course, I’d need it to attach to my face somehow. A helmet, perhaps?”

 

Solas mused over that for a second, taking the stone in thought as he looked at the machine. “Yes, yes one could do so.” Then he looked at me and I knew something was coming up. “There is payment to talk of for my helping you.”

 

“I’m listening,” I say cautiously, leaning back to narrow eyes at him.

 

Another soft laugh. “I am able to do what you want for this, and as it is protection for your face, shall be high quality… but you will allow me to use your body to show you. Manipulate it before my own,” He quickly added on at my suddenly warier look. “When we have sex, it will not be a transaction… It will be from want, passion, and _hunger,_ ” He spoke low, and gravelly, and completely turning me on.

 

I didn’t doubt we would have sex, to be honest. Once or twice would be good, but anymore, and I will begin to catch feelings… It’s best to delay it as much as possible, and to lengthen the times between when we do. I wasn’t an idiot. I knew we would. I sure as hell wanted him. But I could control it to an extent, protect myself as best I could. “Good. Now. I agree to this. Let’s-” I was suddenly shucked up to him, my back to his front. I couldn’t help the instant little giggle that left me. “Wow. Eager.”

 

“Merely making sure my end of the bargain is fulfilled.”

 

“If you want to diminish what I see as a good thing, sure-”

 

“It is no less for it, I assure you,” He continued on casually.

 

“It is now you’ve said that.” I get a little huff in return, a grin on my face at it. Still, he does indeed begin to use me to work the machine, slimming down and cutting the drakestone, murmuring into my ear as his chin rubbed up and down my neck, hands holding mine and simply feeling like he was everywhere at once. His scent dances in my nose, something I thought was clary sage and an herb of some sort and something minty. He leans on me, making sure I feel the heavy weight of him, the plush feel of his magic up against me. I don’t let my own against him, knowing he hadn’t asked for my magic, but my body. He gets that shortly, and I see the rueful smile on his lips a split-second after I turn to him disappear and hide. I wonder if that’s on purpose or not.

 

Still, I have a fully working bit of windscreen, polished to a high sheen and now attached to the inside of a helmet that has a clasp under my chin. It’s comfy. It won’t dislodge anytime soon, either.

 

“It is done.”

 

Reluctantly I’m let go of when I step out of his hold, feeling his magic follow my moves. “Thank you, Solas!” Happy, I beam at him. “This is perfect! I’ll catch you later!” I jog out. But he’s instantly following me as I leave the Undercroft, long legs also jogging to catch up. “Going to be around often, aren’t you?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

I huff through my nose in amusement as we leave the Great Hall. To the right of the stairs is a large cart of hay, yet to be delivered into the stables, extra perhaps. Not sure, but perfect. “If I get injuries, you’ll heal me, right? Or do I have to pay for that as well?”

 

He narrows his eyes at me. “I would have you well without payment, bond.”

 

I shake my head. “We’re not together, so I expect nothing. I would pay, it is a service, after all.” I get to the edge, judging the distance. Had to see if when I was in motion, I would still be going in motion, or if I could control it. So I’d jump, then blip above the haystack after a good amount of speed was built-up. This wouldn’t be too much, and the injuries would be minimal – but it had to be of a decent height. This was heuristically the best I could find in such short notice. “You might want to be down there.” I point to the side of it.

 

“You are jumping?” There was alarm in his voice.

 

“Yup.” I went closer, preparing to jump by ducking.

 

He cursed, but went down there with some sort of Fade Sprint move, glowering up at me.

 

I wave at him, but then jump, a few second of sheer exhilaration and fear, and then I reappear closer, only to drop lightly into the stack. I laugh to myself from inside, with Solas bending over me instantly. His eyes search me, but I’m grinning from the adrenaline rush. “It worked!” I enthusiastically sit up, hay all over me, much to his tutting and preening of me, brushing hay away from my body. “I can control the speed around me! When I jump, it doesn’t matter the distance, blipping to another position resets the speed, because the momentum doesn’t exist there. It’s severely diminished as it’s only in my body, causing me to lightly hit something! Because I only move me, not the air as well, because I'm amazing at control! Yes! Brilliant!”

 

“Fascinating as it is, you will give me a heart attack,” Solas gave me an exasperated look, plucking hay from my hair.

 

I grin at his bald head shining in the moonlight, amusing me before looking away. Absently I wonder at the time, staring up at the moons. “Must be late.”

 

“Around three in the morning, I believe.”

 

“Aren’t you tired? You were up early.”

 

A raised brow and he asked, “I could ask the same.”

 

I wave my hand dismissively. “Nah, I woke up about midday. It’s a night that would get me more people in the tavern buying me drinks or tipping me.” I lean on the side of the cart, chin in hand. “Say, wanna try something with me?”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Okay!” I grin brightly, lifting my arms up and grasping his shoulders. I flood the area around us both with my magic and it works, as suddenly we’re back in the entranceway of the Great Hall, but in the same position. He snags me before I could fall, the pair of us looking like we were just dancing and he’d dipped me low. I laugh, hands on his biceps as he pulls me closer, nearly parallel with the floor. My hair trails along the stone when I tip my head back to see how close to the ground I was. Fingers tighten on me, and I lift my head right-ways once more peer up at him, energy buzzing through me. “Wow!”

 

“Perhaps that is enough for one night?” He questions, hopeful, but looks like he knows it isn't so.

 

“Enough? I am flying on the buzz of adrenaline here!” My feet find themselves under me and I push up and out of his hold. I walk away but he is in step with me, watching my face. “One more experiment tonight, and I’ll be done. I will see you later on today, Solas.” I little bow his way for the fun of it and I blip to the top of the battlements. Again, this is all just displacement of molecules, and they’re so small, the only thing I have to concentrate on is sheer control. Magical output is so minimal for it. But it truly does take understanding of molecules and all they are and sheer control beyond anything. The only molecules I had to touch were the millions immediately around me, touching my skin, and magic could be easily spread from one to one.

 

I want to travel now.

 

Perhaps maps-

 

Breathing in sharply, I suddenly have more ideas with molecules. Gods… could it be done? If I could map out the body, could I not do the same for the world? Yes, yes I could! The idea was the same! It’s just the spread that would be different, and what it would pick up! I jitter, jumping up and down at all the new challenges I was thinking up. I laugh, letting it echo over the fortress before disappearing. I reappear in the Exalted Plains, near the city of Verchiel, only to jerk back and hide behind a tree.

 

Red Templars.

 

I tremble, sheer happiness turning to horror, terrified of them. I could feel the diseased lyrium flare from them, making me feel like I was choking and developing my own sickness. I felt grimy, like I needed to wash. _Immediately_. I wanted to instantly blip out. But that was useless to everyone. Instead, I look around, finding a thick tree to spy from and blip to there instead, watching them as they troop to somewhere. There were battalions of them, some sickened man and blonde woman in the lead and ordering them around. I counted a battalion, about thirty, and then how many battalions there were… five by five… and then about three of that.

 

And that’s what I could _see._

 

Shit.

 

Gods, thousands of them. I take in any other information I could, like the big guys, mages and all that.

 

Instantly, I come back to Skyhold where I’d last seen Solas.

 

He’s still there, and my energy had him snapping his head around. He breathed out in relief, only to scowl at my petrified expression. “What is it, bond?”

 

“Red Templars, going south from Verchiel! Hundreds of them! W-Who do I tell? The Spymaster? The Commander?”

 

Solas grasps my hand, quickly stating, “Come.” He draws me to the War Room, in which a still awake, but barely, Josephine is at her desk, finishing up a letter. “Josephine, go into the room with the one I court. I shall get the Spymaster and the Commander.” He turns to me and whispers in my ear, looking like he was kissing my temple and whispering sweet nothings to soothe my clearly shocked state. “Keep your abilities as secret as possible. You can transport, but not with anyone. Limit the abilities, though I see it is of small amounts to expend.” He presses his magic against me, and I understand he can feel how much I truly do spend. “Make everything small. You were lucky to get so far. You cannot teach it. Make it look worse, make it look like luck.”

 

I touch back with my magic in understanding.

 

He pressed a kiss to my cheek that has magic in it, tingling me, and departs with a, “Look after her, Josephine.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> A three-parter as it come out to about 28K in words.
> 
> Thank you for the messages and kudos! Would love to hear what you like and dislike so I can improve or continue to use! More description, more banter, tell-tell please! :)


	7. I Hope Some Day You Will Join Us - Lana (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6.2.] You're a magical bard in Skyhold, working on diagnostic spells. Cole, one of your favoured companions in the fortress, decides to be a spirit once more. You're not quite a fan of it.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josephine comes over to me, concerned. “Are you well?”

 

“Just… recovering from a terrible shock. We need to send our troops to the south of Verchiel as soon as possible.” I grasp her shoulders, still mildly shaking. “Red Templars. A whole bloody army of them!”

 

“I-I shall get some tea!” She bustles off, ordering some servant to go for it and then coming back over. She puts a hand to my shoulder in comfort. “It should come soon. Come.” She guides me to the War Room, rubbing my back when I hug her for comfort.

 

I was playing it up a little, to win her over. I parted a minute before others entered, trying to look normal. Pretty much failing abysmally though. I was beyond worried. That was not a force to underestimate. Solas stepped to my side, looking down at me in worry, and I give a weak smile, getting a hand to my lower back in comfort. I nod, but then turn to the three. “Red Templars.”

 

That had Leliana and Cullen narrowing their eyes, focusing on me, shoulders back and more alert.

 

“They come down from Verchiel, to a southernly place. There are a lot of them. Battalions. About thirty Red Templars to each battalion, and about seventy-five battalions of them. They’re lead by this blonde woman and this ill looking man. Both human. There’re…” I then go on to explain the individuals like the large ones and they listen intently, allowing me to take some of the tags they have for their maps and lay them out, my magic also making temporary arrows that showed the movements.

 

“How do you come about this knowledge?”

 

“I’m mage, as you know, and above all, unlike most other mages who use elements and such my control is my strength. I asked Cole about his ability to move around,” I say, staring at the large bunch of pins on the map, bent over. “He taught me. It’s only because I have this sheer control I can do it. I don’t know if it’s replicative. But it drains me, especially at such lengths, as you might well imagine. I wanted to test my limits.” I then grimace and look up at Leliana. “I stumble upon a bloody army. Of course I do. Luck as luck is.” I look down, looking like crap as I reach for my cooled cup of tea and knock it back. I get up straight. “I will be able to make one more back and forth, but it will take my magic a goodly amount of time to come back from next to zilch.”

 

“A bard come across this?” Leliana asks, trying to wriggle for information.

 

“The most important inventions and innovations come by someone doing something wrong and playing along with it,” I give a sheepish grin, cheeks going red as I purposefully avert my eyes and think about Solas, rubbing against me earlier, shoulders going back. Embarrassment to throw her off. I cough into my fist. “But yes. A bard did. Not that a day job makes much difference. I can bring someone. Yourself or Commander Cullen, Spymaster, may be best able to make use of this insight. Who would like to come with me?”

 

There was a silence as the two looked at each other.

 

I jittered on my toes.

 

Cullen frowned at me as he caught that. “Bard?”

 

“I’m scared, alright? I’m not a fighter. I can just about defend myself with my magic. It’s never been something I focused on. I’m an entertainer, okay? I use magic to thrill and amuse. But this, this is important. And hell, you come face to face alone with an army that size, one you know is yours and everyone’s enemy and not be scared shitless!” I tense up, hands grasping my coat tight.

 

He holds his hands up at my defensiveness. “Sorry, sorry. I shall go. I will defend you, and will know how to better use our own forces.” He comes around as he speaks, holding his hand out to me.

 

I nod, more a dip of the head, nearly a bow. “I will warn you, that the feel of Red Templars is… cloying. They make me feel sick from the infected lyrium. You were Templar, I did not wish you to also feel it, but… you are Commander.”

 

He grimaces and nods in understanding.

 

“I just wanted to warn you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

I grasp his hand and put it over my shoulder as I grip it, the other arm coming around him. At his bemused look I say, “We will land in a tree. This is so you don’t fall and we can stay hidden.”

 

“Understood. Will it…?”

 

“No pain. Just the disorientation of a new place so swiftly.” I grasp my magic with a focused frown, letting it become a peel around us, and we disappear. We reappear, and I immediately put my hand over his mouth as he makes a sound at the suddenness of it. I whisper into his ear, “Told you. The immediacy is insane. Look.” I point them out. Needless, really. They’re so obvious to not see them would be something you’d have to do with mindfulness.

 

Cullen sucks in a breath, his large form tensing in anger. He was prepared to attack. Then he breathes out. “Can you move us higher or anywhere else?”

 

“Smaller distances are far easier, but I can only do a few times before I have to bring us back. Too many, and I cannot bring us back until tomorrow or the day after,” I tell him, faking exhaustion that he sees as I look from him to look out at the marching force. “I think… two more short ones. Then I have to bring us back. But even those short ones depend on where you want to go. What do you want to do, Commander Cullen?”

 

“Just Cullen.” He looked around, seeing a higher tree. “There?” He pointed it out.

 

I look at the tree his finger pointed out. I shake my head. “The branches won’t hold us.” I look around. Then an idea came to mind. “You know… We could mess up their minds for a bit.”

 

The blond man looks at me, honey eyes looking at me. He knew the value of shaking the enemy up. “What can you do, my lady?”

 

“Just Lana.” I grin at him. It made him smile back and then we both went serious when I said, “If we attack, they’d be jumpy… but then it may make them more alert. But, then again, it may slow them down for our people to catch up on. What would you prefer? Get onto of the army quicker, or have a surprise attack but perhaps too late?”

 

He stares at me, then at the amount of them. “What can you do?”

 

Hm, what could I do? I pause at that, thinking, getting his attention. “An explosion of element of some sort would be too much for me to accomplish, shouting wouldn’t do anything to the numbers…” An idea lights my face up. “Ah. There was a control practice.” I hold my hands out, a line of magic between them, something he nodded at, seeing it before. “I can put some magic in, to make it firm enough to _cut_ through people. But we _have_ to go. Or we’re stuck here, with people waiting and tracking us to attack us. You’d have to drag around a half awake woman. It’s not good. So, I do this and we go, or we can just watch and file numbers. What’s your choice?”

 

“You can for sure get us back after the attack?”

 

I nod. “Yes. However, it depends on how many you want me to cut down.”

 

“As many as you can.”

 

“So cut and go back? Do you have all the information you can gain?”

 

Cullen looks hard, memorising everything he could see. “All you’ve done is impressive. I’ve got everything I could need for our plan of attack. Cut and get us back to Skyhold.”

 

“Alight, Cullen. You’ll have to pick me up and carry me though if I cut down as many as I can.” At his nod I shift and go on his back, a piggyback ride. I grip around his neck, but his bloody cranium was in the way. “Head to the side or I will smack my head against you.” He shifts, and I lean my head forward, leaning it on his. “Alright. You got the numbers?”

 

A pause, and he nods. “Yes.”

 

Energy buzzes forth from me and then it shunts forth. “Get all the info you can from this, Cullen. I’ll only be out from lack of magic. Nothing else.” He does so as we appear, my weapon twangs out, cutting down dozens of enemies. I shiver, focusing as hard as I can and then explode it at the end, only for me to say, “Lean forward!” He does, and I move us back to Skyhold and fake going into black, slumping onto him.

 

He stumbles and I try not to cough when my neck snaps into his shoulder. “Our bard is correct. Lana has cut down a good amount of them but has become unconscious. Solas?” I’m taken by familiar magic, his magic racing worriedly at each touch of skin to skin. Shyly I touch back, making it light in case a Templar can feel it.

 

I know he’s relieved. But he fakes it. “Thank you, Commander. She is fine. Merely needs sleep.” I’m cuddled close, held like a child as my arms and upper half slightly falls over one of his shoulders. “How many?”

 

“The slice of magic halved a good few batallions, but we need to move immediately. Leliana, you must get your scouts out now, to be along a few groups of ready soldiers of mine. They need to watch, but it is beyond imperative they be protected. Get them in, and hustle them out as soon as possible. Bard Lana was not overemphasising as bards may do. She was right to be scared. They number the same as our soldiers. However, if we can send her out to cut them down-”

 

“I will not have her unduly harmed, Commander,” Solas commands strongly, voice echoing. “She is bard, not practised in ways of warfare. Each time she travels, she will need a protector, which cuts into her magic heavily by carrying another. There is only so much any mage can do. We may have powers that scare off any normal civilian, but it _is_ only limited.” I grasp the back of his tunic just above his arse where no one could see and rub my thumb along his back, thankful. I’m terrified enough as it is. He shifts to hide the movement of his tunic. “However, each mage has different limits. She may be able to help you more than I could in such a situation, but again, it will be _limited._ ”

 

I rub his lower back, only to cough at him shifting me to hide it.

 

Even I inwardly curse me.

 

I groan and am moved to my feet. I fake landing heavily, knees buckling, face whitened from exhaustion. “Ugh. Thanks.” I blink up. “Solas…? Hi.”

 

“Hello, vhenan.”

 

“H-Hello.” I try to shift up but can’t, and so Solas plucks me up to stand me on my feet and continue with the charade, letting me go with fake belief. “I’m… absolutely knackered, Solas.”

 

“You must rest to restore your depleted core.”

 

“Heh. I’m…Imma… Gonna sleep but…” I look upon the map, leaning forth. Then I shakily shift a few inches of those little statues. “The battalions are further down now.” I pull them down. “Solas, mind helping a lady get some shut eye?”

 

He plucks me up in his hold by one arm and puts his other hand over my eyes. “Sleep, vhenan.”

 

I black out.

 

.

 

I awake. With him. In his room, a bit out of it. I’m in a bed. His arms are around me, keeping me cocooned in this little ball of furs and blankets. He wakes up, with me staring at it him disbelief. “Solas? You’re here?”

 

He nods.

 

He is.

 

Him.

 

Not anyone else.

 

I groan, waking up fully, peering at familiar walls. “Skyhold still?”

 

“Yes. I’ve yet to gain the ability you have, Lana,” He replies, amused at my question.

 

Blushing, I smile, feeling silly. “That was a bit ridiculous of me to think. Alright. Thanks.” I focus, magic sparking, only to be physically snagged by Solas who realises I was about to leave, probably having registered the feel of my magic flexing. I stare up at him, in his lap. “But, So…”

 

“You need rest, remember? They will look for you.”

 

I do. I mutter, not unhappily, but push into him demandingly with my nose butting up into his chin. I don’t know why I did it, but at the tail wagging of the little wolf part of my magic. He nudges back, pleased and also responding with his own humungous tail-waggling wolf, something I find super weird but somehow comforted by. I slump to the side only to bring about my magic rumbling up at him as he shifts to follow and rubs his cheek along my neck. It relaxes me instantly. “What is this canine inside me?”

 

Fingers dugs in at that and he rumbles, content.

 

Possessive.

 

“The one with less magic gains protection from the stronger one. I’ll always be able to find you, and you can access my magic at any time you need to. It is the beginning of a bond. That you have it means you see belief in that we could be a bonding pair. It is my personal form of magic that elves have, and you also having it gives the ability of you eventually doing what I am able to. That is what it is.”

 

Intrigued I reach for it, only to shiver at his magic reaching back. Then I furrow my brows, feeling it. “Eh?” I say, shifting up, eyes focusing on his naked chest. His core is something I wish to see when it feels… damaged? “What happened?”

 

“An accident. A foolish one.”

 

With a hum I shift up, noting I was just in my tunic and smalls, bra strap gone. I ignore it, though I note him smirk a little at my exasperated pause. With a thought, I swipe magic through him, slowing it around his core, one hand raising to the space before the bed, linking to the Fade to grab a memory, dazing myself for a second. Molecules jittered and moved by my command a vision of him was worked up. I got up, shifting his unhappy hands off of me as I stood up, looking closely at the three-dimensional figure. He gasped from behind me, but I merely tilted the image back to get a better look, eyeing the white blue lightning of his core, where it was fractured and weakly rebuilding. “One hell of an accident.”

 

“How…?”

 

“Control.” I wave absently, figuring out what to do. Right. I turn to him and put both hands on his stomach, where he swiftly covered them with his own. I ignored how he curled over to get closer to me, nose just about touching the top of my head. I flared magic out, microscopic, the motes flaring into him, going to the cracked sphere. Slowly, I begin to skilfully knit it up, so to speak, and fall into my head as I focus unblinkingly at the image to the side of me. Watching as it heals, I don’t dare to pick up the pace, making sure proficiency was key over it being a short amount of time. It takes forever just to fix up one fracture over the hundreds he has.

 

I don’t waver.

 

But I do push him back, knowing he didn’t seem to feel a difference. The only comfy way to do this was to sit on his hips, so ignoring the way his hands went to my thighs and rubbed enticingly, I focused. Instead of just the one knitting up, I began doing two. Seeing they were fine, I also began to do multiples.

 

“You-”

 

I retort instantly, “Please be quiet. I’m focusing.”

 

He tilted his head, weighing up what he should say as he peered at me. Instead he drew his hands up my back, pulling me to him. Electric danced between us as I snapped my eyes up to him, but then I turned away back to the image. Getting used to it, I sped it up, doing my best to fix him even when he seemed intent on disrupting my concentration, nuzzling me, drawing lips over my neck, making my thighs twitch and fingers dig in. But I pushed that aside, seeing his core become perfect once again much more important to me. A lick along the name on my neck had me curling my toes and lightning bolting through my system.

 

My magic quivered against him.

 

It’s then _he_ jolted, his magic flexing _hard_. Only to realise he had more access to it. He shifted back a little looking at me in alarm.

 

“You… You truly are fixing it?”

 

“Yes, and you’re absolutely distracting me, you cur.” I swallow the saliva in my mouth. This time he leaves be and I get on with it for the next hour, a hand lazily sliding up and down my back as he watches me. Slowly, I lose mana, because his core is immense and mine just isn’t, and even then I’m still fixing it up, going back to my original stitches to make them more… elastic, so to speak. Just in case he needs to expand it without it ripping again.

 

It's then his hand squeezes me. “No more.”

 

“I’m just about out. Not completely.”

 

“It would be detrimental to you.”

 

“Coming from the one roaming about with a broken core? You’re certainly talented at magic to manage me a shredded core, I’ll give you that.” I pat his chest and then slink off of him. “Think I’ll…” I burrow into the pelts with a little sigh and twist, making a burrito out of myself and the blankets, cuddling a pillow to me. A hand touches my hair, and I reach up through the blankets, caressing it. “Don’t you have research to do or something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll be here sleeping, shoo.” The small left-over bit of my magic rumbles as he touches me in farewell.

 

Feels like it’s a whole day gone by as I wake up, magic fully back after lightly dreaming in the Fade. No Solas. I get up, noting the lightening of the day outside as I wonder where he was, grabbing breeches that aren’t mine and wondering where my clothing was. I simply tug on the wraps I find, frowning in concentration and wondering when he got the patience to do these all the time. The pattern was haphazard but stayed and my toes were cold, but they’d do. Shivering, I grab one of the pelts to bring it back to my room and leave, snuggling into the fuzz. In my little room in the mages tower, I flop back onto the bed.

 

Then I raise my head and groan. “I could have just transported myself here by blipping. Aw, you idiot.” With a sigh, I drop the lovely pelt and change clothing, but leave on the wraps just because of how long they’d damn well taken to put on. I put on a tunic top with a slight high collar to it and short, long-sleeved jacket that flared around my ribs, mid-section covered by a sash and bottom half covered by a long skirt that cut up to the thighs with some long boots. Cute enough.

 

The door knocks. “Lana, c’mon, lesson!”

 

“Coming!” I follow Ilya with a grin, but blink when she guides me to- “The battlemage section?”

 

“You have to learn offensive magics now I’m told,” The Nevarran explained. “So you’re with me.”

 

“I… Uh…” Sighing, knowing why, I just get on with it. Of course it’s best for the one who can blip to have some ability to protect herself. Several _long_ hours later and I’m done, barely getting to grips with the lightning attacks they want me to do. My magic is once more next to nothing. “Done. No more. Empty.”

 

Ilya smiles. “Not bad for one so unused to fighting.”

 

I grimace. “Yeah. I’m going to wash and rest.”

 

“You got it. See you tomorrow for more!”

 

“Will do.”

 

I’m back in my room when I slump onto bed once more, dragging the pelt to me and nuzzling into the pelt. His scent wafted from it, heady and obvious. I bite my lower lip, thinking of how his lips traced his name on my neck and that caused a resurgence of interest in my body. The phantom feel of hands along my back from my memory – I think about it, wondering if… I pull a memory of him out, only to jolt when it worked and an image of him was there next to the bed, top half naked. I press into it, watching my hand go through, molecules jittering. I soon realise it’s an illusion.

 

My mind lights up. “An illusion?”

 

Mere imagery… in which I could make it do anything.

 

Instantly I’m intrigued, and previous wants came up again. I watch as my illusion sits back on the bed, idly running a hand down his front. I mimicked, mouth beginning to water. His hands went down further, cupping what was now an engorged penis, thick and heavy. I shuddered out a breath as I run a finger down my slit, incredulous as to how sensitive I was through the breeches and smalls. I kick them off, saddened I had no frame of reference for Solas’s cock. Adding someone else’s to his image would be something but… I twisted my nose. I wanted his.

 

Shit.

 

Regardless, it didn’t have to be anything big to get me to come. I let my imagination go loose, letting pretend water drip down his form, watching the trickle down his neat chest, muscles sleek and slicked up. Then his fingers were positioned lewdly, as if he’d just fingered me, honey drooling from his two middle fingers before avidly staring at me as he licked the digits clean. I rubbed firm, swirling fingers around and around until with a gasp I crested _fucking hard_ with his illusion over me, smirking, eyes dark and tongue licking his lips from the traces of honey. It slammed through my thighs and down to my toes, twisting up my back a little.

 

I breathed stutteringly, banishing the illusion as I stare up at the ceiling in disbelief, pulling my hand away from my sated pussy and idly flopping my head to the side to look at my hand. Strings of girl cum linked the fingers as I parted them. With a huff, I rub them along the bed, only to curse when it got on the nice silky pelt instead of bedsheets I’d wash. How does one even clean such a thing? I try rubbing it away and, well, it’d have to do as is. Snorting, I kick off my clothing, entwine myself around the pelt, wrap the blanket over me and conk out.

 

Hours pass and I get up woozily.

 

The door is knocked on.

 

“Miss Lana!” I go over to my clothing after yelling out a garbled ‘ _one minute!_ ’, throwing on fresh smalls, the skirt I was wearing earlier, and a poets shirt. I answer the door. The messenger smiles at my clearly ruffled state, saying her message, “The Commander wishes you before him!”

 

“Sure, gimme a second. Hey, can you braid my hair quick as I put shoes on please?”

 

Surprised, she nods. “I shall, if you sing a song for me at the tavern soon?”

 

“Oh, that I can do. Thanks!” I go over to those elven wraps and wind them on as quickly as I can as socks as she does whatever to my hair, throwing on boots and a tight overtunic that fell about my knees without sleeves after she’s done. I check it out. Multiple tiny braids are over brushed out hair on the top half, making a sort of diadem around my head, while the bottom was in a large, loose plait but stayed in the back, hitting the small of my back. “Damn, I look really pretty with these braids!”

 

The elf grins at me. “Old Dalish braids. I thought, with the foot wraps…”

 

“That I have myself an elven man? Good eyes. Let’s go.”

 

.

 

The Commander peered up, standing over his desk. “I wonder if you’re able to make a trip?”

 

“I can do one, yes, they have me training, so…”

 

Cullen nodded curtly, coming around the desk to me. “I understand. I would ask you halt your activities in the tavern, and come under my assignment for this. You will receive whatever average pay you receive there on my payroll.”

 

I give a little bow. “This is more important. Of course, boss. I’ve one round trip in me, and I can judge how many little blips I can do there. Shall we go now?” I hold a hand out.

 

Cullen takes it firmly. “Where will you land us?”

 

“The Deauvin Flats. I doubt they’ve gone down that far, but, distance could be good to measure.”

 

“Agreed, take us there.”

 

A nod, and we were there. Massive hunting grounds surround us, and Cullen was the one to spot them, far off in the distance. “They haven’t stopped the whole time.”

 

“The red lyrium, perhaps?”

 

“Most likely,” He replied grimly. “Any chance you can do what you did last time?”

 

My eyes widen. “Uh, boss, just began my offensive studies and have little energy…” I see the slump to his posture. “I-I’ll try?” I grasp his hand. “Sword out, okay? I’ll go in the middle, in and out.” He gives me an approving look, squeezing my hand. With an inhale, I blip us over and with a thought, drag out the magic wire, letting it fling through the battalion around us, ripping them in half. I’m grabbed as Cullen is cutting down two red templars and yelp, a blade slicing down my back, only for the Commander to grab me and squeeze hard in demand. I fling us back to protective Skyhold, smacking us both into his office on the desk.

 

The pair of us groan at whatever is on his desk digging into us.

 

“S-sorry about that landing. Still trying to-” I made a little sound in my throat as the cut burned me, sitting up with a hiss. Only for the top half of my tunic and poet’s shirt to have been cut and fall down my front, baring most of a breast.

 

Cullen coughed, going red. “L-Lana-!”

 

The door slammed open, Solas coming in.

 

His face darkened horrifically. “ _What_ is the meaning of this?” He asked, ice ramming through his word, eyes centred on the warrior, dead on and unblinking. Magic flickered to life in him, roaring within his body.

 

Not about to take that, the Commander turned on him. “It is not your concern, but well you are here. Lana, get healed from Solas.” He holds a hand out, helping me off the desk, concern on his features as he guides me over to the statuesque elf. “I’ll inform the advisors of what we saw. If you are well tomorrow, report to me at the same time.”

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

He nods to the pair of us and leaves, though busy with healing me Solas ignores him, closing the door behind him.

 

“I take it that he asked to do as you did yesterday and it didn’t go as well.” The elf drags a hand down my back as he heals.

 

“Yes. How did you know I was there with him?”

 

Solas easily remarks as blue flares from his hand, “Word gets around from the servants. And your magic was far away. Morrigan, Josephine and Leliana were with the Inquisitor, speaking to us of the next moves.”

 

“I see,” I murmur. “As you can probably tell, a blade got my back when he was holding off a bunch. Wanted to have me do the string attack… thing.” A huff of amusement through his nose made me smile and my own little wolf in my core wagged its tail lightly. His hands alighted on my shoulders, thumb unable to help but rub up and down. I looked up over my shoulder, seeing him take in the braids with a little smile. “You like? The messenger did it as I pulled on the foot wraps.”

 

“Foot wraps?” He tilted his head back and I lifted a leg, making him chuckle as he caught sight of it. Especially the cutesy bows at the back from excess length. “You are terrible at wrapping them.”

 

“I’ve never done them before!” I protest with a laugh, turning, one hand holding the section of cut clothing up. I poke him in the belly. “You took my clothing.”

 

“To be washed.”

 

“To have me restricted to your room, more like.”

 

His lips twitched. “There is that. I wanted to return to you in my bed.”

 

“You took too long,” I shrug, throwing a cheeky grin his way. “So I took a pelt in return. The _very_ nice one.”

 

Solas smirked at me, asking lightly, “Is that so?”

 

I narrow my eyes at him. “It is,” I drawl out, sceptical now from that look. I turn, magic flaring to blip me, a hand coming to swiftly rest on my back. I’m in front of my bed. It’s still there, sleekly black and shining in the late evening sun. Just where I’d left it. I squint at him, trying to telepathically decode his thoughts. “What’ve you done to it?” I point at it.

 

“Nothing, vhenan. Only you have had it since my room. What am I to have done with it without touching it?” He asks innocently of me, a knowing glint in his eyes that lets me know he’s enjoying this byplay.

 

I hum, plucking it up in both hands. No difference from earlier. Still the heavy pelt, large, likely from a bear. I drop it, still suspicious of his actions. “You are so bloody suspicious.”

 

“Such slander against the one that healed you.”

 

I drop my look and the pelt and say honestly, earnest for him to know, “Thank you for healing me, Solas. I’m grateful. Truly. I can’t feel a thing from it now.” I smile warmly at him, eyes softened.

 

“Of course,” Solas bows his head a little. Then he smiles.

 

I groan. “What is it?”

 

The elf slinks up to me, arms behind his back, looking down at my impatiently awaiting face with his shoulders and chest bent forward slightly. “Did you not say it is a service rendered, the healing?”

 

The bloody nerve of it. But oh so true. It’s then I smile up at him with darkened eyes from under lashes as an excellent reply comes to mind. I shift closer, nodding at that as if to accept it. “You’re very right, Solas. If a person asks for a service, they should pay.” I grip onto his necklace by the leather of it, pulling him down so I could easily reach his lips with my own if I wanted to. I lick mine, feeling my own lips become dry. “What is your payment to be?” Hands come up to my hips. “To touch?”

 

“I would ask for a kiss, if I am allowed to be so bold.”

 

“Of course you’re allowed to be.” I fiddle with the necklace string. “But, ah, you’ll have to get that from the one who asked for your services.” I drop the necklace and walked away to the trunk at the end of my bed, only for arms to snag around my waist and pull me up against a chest that is chuckling and I grin playfully, giggling to myself. “What’s wrong with going to Cullen for kisses? He’s a good-looking bloke!” I laugh at the tickling fingers. “You’ll end up breaking his poor heart!”

 

“Hmph, cheeky woman.” The elf doesn’t seem too infuriated however, more pleased at this byplay than anything. “I shall clean this blood from your back.” He lets go, fingers lingering for a few seconds, going to the cold vase and large bowl of water I had on a small table.

 

I grab another poet’s shirt, chucking off the two I had on at the end of the bed. Holding the shirt to my front, I go into the chest once more for a small box of good quality needles and thread. I’d learnt to look after my things in this world, that’s for sure. I sit down with my back to his, shirt under arm pits as I begin to fish out the thread. He sits behind me silently, and simply begins to wash the blood away from me. The cloth is warm from his magic, as is the water. I smile at the consideration only to look over my shoulder at his use of healing magic.

 

Solas smiles at me and shakes his head. “Just to assuage my mind. Do not concern yourself, Lana.”

 

I hum as I thread the needle, foot tapping.

 

“Sing whatever it is on your mind.”

 

I drop my head, ruefully smiling to myself. “I don’t really stop, to be honest.”

 

A hand rubs the blood away from my lower back. “It is a pleasure. Please.”

 

_“Pretend to smile and wave goodbye every time_

_I walk by the faces, people passing by_

_Sometimes I try to find out why I fell behind_

_Feels like I am blind but then some guy says it's_

_Not too late my friend_

_To get up and try again_

_I'll stand right here_

_While you walk to face the end_

_As the skies clear up again_

_I'll disappear_

_And the sun will shine again,”_ I sing, something that’s more hopeful, making me feel good. I shiver at fingertips on my back that trail up, only for his body to circle mine. “Ah?” His hands take mine, and I watch as he directs my fingers over the clothing, without the needle. I blink as his magic pulses the thread into the top seamlessly. I gasp inwards. “So’, that’s fabulous! Would you look at that?” I lift it up to inspect it.

 

“Do it like so,” He guides me, my magic following the path shakily at first, but then I focus on the sleek bit of thaumaturgy. “Yes, just like that.” He leans his chin on my shoulder, arms around my waist.

 

Pleased, I take a gander at my completed work. “Not bad for a first timer, eh?”

 

“I thought you might get a hold of this idea swiftly. Your control is spectacular.”

 

“Charmer.”

 

“I prefer truth-sayer.”

 

I tip my head into his playfully. “So you’re not trying to be charming?”

 

“Quite so.”

 

“What kind of courtship is this then, mm?” I tease, smiling at him and then looking at my clothing, only to make a sound as he simply slumped us to the side, twisting me so I faced him. “Just going to invite yourself to my bed?”

 

“You seem to have no objections.”

 

“Thought that was one?”

 

“Hmm,” Solas pretends to ponder, looking up. Then he shakes his head. “No. No, I do believe it was not.”

 

“Here I was thinking elves had better hearing, clearly someone misspoke,” I say playfully, getting a more boyish smile for my efforts. “Or perhaps it’s just you?”

 

His hands tugged me closer, tilting onto his back and pulling me to his chest, magic purring into me. “Then I must simply get you even closer, so I may hear your words clearly.”

 

My own magic hummed back quietly. I didn’t say anything, simply revelled in the warmth of his body, feeling my eyes droop. His hands never strayed from my back, content with the skin available there, rubbing calloused digits against much softer skin used to much moisturising. His heart is a firm beat beneath my ear. I feel myself snoozing off, only for him to lift my head up gently.

 

“Allow me to stay?”

 

I give a sleepy smile. “M’yeah, just shift me off if I get too heavy.” A nod and I shift, only enough to pull the poet’s shirt on. I pull the back of it up, though. “Keep stroking.”

 

A soundless chuckle. “Ma nuvenin.”

 

Mumbling, I ask, “Is that a yes?”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Teach me Elvhen, too, please?”

 

Fingers gently scratch into me at that, making me shiver. “Certainly.”

 

.

 

I get up, doing my best not to disturb Solas as he sleeps rather deeply, getting dressed into a simple tunic and breeches outfit. It’s when I’m finished pulling on long boots and the short jacket he awakens, hand shifting forth - to search for me I realise.

 

It made me smile.

 

But it made him jerk his head up and then shift up quickly, tracking. Solas breathed out as I came up to him, bag for my washing over shoulder. “I had thought you left.”

 

“I was about to. Was looking to waking you up first, however, but ya ruined my fun. You looked like you needed the sleep. Are you a deep sleeper?”

 

“No,” He said ruefully, reaching for my hand. He runs a thumb over my digits, quirking a brow at me. “That is, perhaps, your doing.”

 

I put a hand to my chest. “And don’t worry; I put the full blame on me happily.”

 

Solas laughed lowly, lifting my hand to his lips and kissing lingeringly, thankful. “I am glad.” Then he looks at my stomach, and I grin, knowing it rumbled, hungry. “And you need to eat.”

 

“I’ll go to the kitchens after the ablutions. I’ll see you later?”

 

“You will.”

 

I flicker out, only for him to once again tag along, my magic instantly wrapping around him. I give him a look, amused. “Is this going to be a thing of yours?”

 

“There is a likelihood, it must be said,” He admitted. “You are not the only one in need of washing. Come.” The bathing area was only separated by a fold-away divider from men and women in the middle rooms rather than the single gender ones, which were least populated for it. No one was there, but both of us first brushed teeth and went to the toilet. Even though we didn’t share a bath, we ended up talking about magic through the partition, of what else that technique could be used for and then onto fashion, and then onto drying clothing with magic without damaging the different materials. After dressing and meeting by the female bath, I accidentally sneezed, magic bloating out of control and the molecules vibrated hard, instantly turning one of the baths into steam.

 

We both jerked at the suddenness of it, before I snorted and laughed. “Yes, yes, that would happen, wouldn’t it?”

 

“A vast bit of accidental magic there.”

 

“Aha, yeah…” I watch the condensation drip down, smiling.

 

“It is called condensation. It is when-” He looked at my knowing grin and made a sound of considering. “You are educated.”

 

“I am. Vapour or gas into liquid when humid touches cold. Evaporation, the opposite way. Evapotranspiration is of water from land, plant and oceans to atmosphere by evaporation and plant transpiration.” Man, had I really learnt that stuff back as a thirteen-year-old? I’d questioned how I remembered that, but damn if they hadn’t drilled that thing into your head. “Wonder if there’s equations for it? I should look that up.”

 

Solas was quiet for a moment, staring at me neutrally.

 

It’s only when I look up at him not responding that I realise I may have given too much away. I frown.

 

“Lana…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You are an untapped resource here.” He looked my face over. “It is a cause for concern.” At the pursing of my lips and the worry in my expression, he continues, “I am beyond glad you are you, but others will try for you.”

 

“Can’t be helped,” I breathe out to myself. I knew that someone like me would be someone to take note of. Couldn’t be helped with the information in the head, of the attitudes I had to people. “What’s your advice?”

 

“Keep it quiet.”

 

I snort, and begin to walk out. “I’m already a focal point now for Cullen.”

 

Solas came over to my side easily. “Unfortunate. Yet it had to be done.” He sighed.

 

I turned to him. “If you argued against that, then I’d have to really consider whether I want to remain in this courtship, because _damn._ ” I get a sharp look at that, but don’t drop my stare. Eventually he hums and I nod, “Yeah, I said it. Actually, we’ve barely even talked about this courtship and what expectations each has about our lives together.” The elf looked intrigued by it, watching me with slight wonder in his eyes. It makes me smile. “What? Like I wasn’t taking you seriously, or something?” I look away in thought at his ears twitching. “Tonight, when I get back?”

 

“You will go out again?” His displeasure was apparent.

 

“I have no doubt that’ll be the order. It’s the logical thing to do anyway. I’d use me. I can’t fight, so to do my part in this is… satisfying, at least.” My eyes scoured the way, before turning to the mages tower. I see a couple mages there, having just finished breakfast. Ilya waves at me, and I hold my hand up, pointing at the Great Hall first, and she nodded, going back to her group. “If what I does gives accurate information, numbers to give realistic understanding of what is at stake instead of lofty illusions, that helps keep them alive? Yes. I shall do so.” I touch his shoulder, transporting us to the front of the Great Hall. “Oh, sorry, do you mind?”

 

Smoothly, he spoke, pleased, “Not at all, it is a delight. The feeling of it is intense, enjoyable, something I would be happy to explore at any time.”

 

Smiling at that, I nod, and go off into the Hall with him. He takes lead and I simply follow as he guides me over to a few of the Inner Circle. Nerves get me, as it’s The Iron Bull and Blackwall, ones I’ve not met but seem to fully have the Inquisitors back. Varric nods back at Solas as he scribbles away in his corner, giving me a look over as the one by his side and I smile at him softly, getting a nod and wink, before turning away.

 

“The Iron Bull, Blackwall,” Solas speaks in greeting, neutral.

 

“Solas.” The Qunari looks up from his mug of water. His eyes trail to me. “Well, well. The one boss can’t stand.”

 

I stiffen at the opening words, but sit down regardless. “I’m sorry to hear that from one of her closest. I’ve no bad feelings towards her.”

 

“You’ve got what she wants.”

 

“Got? As if a person is something to snag away like some sort of prize?” I raise my brows in surprise, building up a plate of food, going for a small bowl of fruits and some porridge. “Bit rude, isn’t it?”

 

The Iron Bull chuckled to himself. “Yeah, I see why Solas likes you over boss.”

 

Uncomfortable, I simply scoop some porridge up. “Then you’ve an insight I do not have.”

 

“I’m sure Solas does into you both as well that _I_ don’t have.”

 

I munch harder on a piece of pineapple than really needed, keeping my mouth shut. ‘Nothing nice to say’, and all that…

 

“Maybe it’s the name? El _lana_ and Lana?”

 

Still my jaw clenches.

 

The said elf interjected, a hard tone to his words, “I’d prefer my private affairs to be kept to myself, if you please, The Iron Bull.”

 

“What, don’t you want your lady to be feeling safe from other women getting your eyes?” He pushes, needling us both.

 

Blackwall looks as uncomfortable as I feel and we lock eyes, grimacing at the realisation this was more powerplay between them than more The Iron Bull getting protective over the Inquisitor or Solas protective over me. He holds up a teapot and I nod, relieved. With a smile he pours some into the cup I hold out, nodding at my murmured thanks.

 

“Already moving on from you? Not good at this romance business, are you?” The Qun believer jeered to Solas.

 

I disliked being used as a pawn in someone else’s fun, and my back was beginning to rise like a cat, my magic flickering, and the little wolf bit in it slowly beginning to pace. Who is this bastard to put his nose in my business? I sip the hot beverage, trying to enjoy it.

 

Blackwall leaned forward and said softly, “I heard you are helping Cullen, my lady?”

 

“Yes, it seems the abilities I have are rather useful in information gathering. You will be going with the troops then?” I wonder.

 

“With?”

 

I cock my head. “Yes? To the south of Orlais? Has the Commander not said to the troops…? Hm. He will.” I eat my porridge quickly, ignoring the sniping between Solas who tries to keep my honour or something, and Iron Bull who works to get one up on Solas by using everything he could. I munch my pineapple and apples quickly. Full, I drink my tea, lifting the cup to Blackwall as I rise up. “A good morning to you, gentlemen.” I dip into a slight bow. “Later?” I ask Solas.

 

The mage nods, getting up as well, easily cutting his line off with The Iron Bull.

 

Probably just another powerplay, as the qunari twitches.

 

“Yes, I will find you after your meeting with Cullen, bond.”

 

I squeezed his arm, a soft smile up at him that has his own lips lifting and a warmth to encase the air around us as our wolves’ prowl to each other, and then I leave, feeling eyes on my back before I hear Solas sit back down.

 

I just about hear from The Iron Bull, “ _Might want to keep close to her, being all loved up like that, mage. Pretty, fun, and talented? Oh yeah. You might be the one with her only on your list, but I doubt it’s the other way around as well. Ain’t the only one to have interest in her, you know._ ”

 

Bastard.

 

Blackwall is the one to snort. “ _A kind woman that makes those around her entertained and comforted usually isn’t. She doesn’t like confrontation, I see. Best keep an eye out for her, Solas. She’ll need it._ ”

 

N’awww.

 

“ _As if I do not know this?_ ” Solas states with his own scoff as I fully leave, feeling fuzzy-warm.

 

.

 

Once again we’re on the battlefield.

 

Cullen is in a fight against a bunch as I cut as many as I can down with my string, whipping it around to keep them all from me. As one behemoth of a red templar attacks, I blip away to Cullen, letting my string explode out and grab the Commander, blipping away. We’re in a tree, breathing hard, trying not to fall as I hadn’t placed us on the stiffest of branches. He falls back, keeping me upright and looking at me in concern. I’m quivering with energy, suddenly looking up at him, half-terrified, half-relieved we were alive. I give a breathless laugh he copied, arm around me to keep me balanced against him.

 

“Yes,” He agreed to my silent words.

 

I snort, head falling forward to clank against his armour. I take a couple seconds to reorganize myself and then shift, pulling him down with me so we could see through the lower branches and leaves. “They’re a mess,” I remark gleefully as he leans on me to keep us both balanced.

 

The man watches the shouting army going through upheaval, pleased. “Good. Think you can get us in another time and then back to Skyhold?”

 

“A double hit when there hasn’t been one before?”

 

He smirked at me. “Exactly. How about to the left?”

 

I look, seeing a bunch of huge big red templars. “Getting rid of them would be good. I can’t do much, so I’ll send out bolts of string and then blip us back.”

 

“I have your back.”

 

He did, much more about being my protector this time than yesterday.

 

Warmly, I smile at him and say soothingly, “I know.”

 

Golden eyes flicker my way, but I grasp his arm in mine and begin the magic between my hands. I blip us through, sending three weak bolts out, the fourth being jolted and interrupted as he pulls me to the side. I freak out as I hear the swing of metal and bring us back, focusing on the Commanders main room. We smacked sideways into the floor as he’s still pulling me to the side, groaning at the feel of our bodies smacking together. Cullen sits up, me still feeling scrambled from the fighting from inexperience and simply rolling to his lap with a grimace.

 

“Are you well, vhenan?”

 

I look up, Solas ducking to be beside me. “Yeah, just getting used to magical output and factoring in travel and control and all that.” I take the hand he holds out to me, easily lifted up as Cullen gets up as well. “Thanks. Same time tomorrow?”

 

A nod my way. “Until tomorrow, Lana.”

 

“Goodnight, Cullen.”

 

A nod between the two men and Solas guides me out, putting my hand in the small of his elbow as we walk along the battlements. “I am glad you are well. You are unharmed this time.” There’s disdain for Cullen in his tone.

 

“Last time we were overwhelmed-”

 

“A state you both put yourself into. He is Commander, one to be greatest in battle. Experienced. Enough so to look after one who is _not_ battle-minded. One to be mindful of the only one that can help them in such a way.”

 

I breathe out, heavy and acknowledging. “The thought was more on making sure the enemy was chopped down so the majority of his force had better odds.”

 

“Regardless, keeping one inexperienced person safe at the time instead of if it was many experienced fighters with him should have been on the forefront of his mind.” Solas put a hand over mine on his arm. “You are necessary to my being, Lana. Now you are here, and your being bares my name and I yours, I do not want you in harms’ way.” His magic pulsed in him, magic rubbing against the side of his body I’m on. He doesn’t attempt to control it.

 

He prefers to let me feel it I see.

 

“Your care is…” I look up to the sky. “Something I’m not used to, both welcome, mostly, and also a little exasperating,” I say, frank, and not meaning any harm or disrespect, a little lilt up of my lips his way.

 

His chin ducks down so I can hear properly, “You are most welcome.”

 

I laugh lightly up at him, smiling wide. Seeing his ears pop out in happiness make me happy, and without thinking I lift my lips up to touch against his softly, a small peck. Nothing lustful or shy, just something that I wanted to give. I close my eyes, pushing more into him without making it hotter or sexier, relishing in the zing flowing to the tips of my fingers and toes. There’s surprise on his features when I pull back after a couple seconds, landing back on my heels and dropping my hand from his chest. I give a little rueful grin at his lips and then up at his eyes. “Ah… you were happy and more than anything, I wanted to taste that.” I cringe. “Sorry, that came out rather weird.” I turn away, putting a hand to my mouth. “Enjoy would have been a more apt word, I believe.” I step forth and away from him.

 

He takes my hand over my mouth and I peer back, a tiny bit embarrassed, cheeks red and eyes showing it. “You would walk away after gifting me as such?”

 

“Not exactly the most talented at this stuff.”

 

“This stuff?”

 

“Softness.”

 

Solas runs a thumb over my wrist, staring at me. “I seem to find myself wondering at my luck when it comes to my bond. I am sure there has never been such a lucky bond in my time, for I am blessed to have you.”

 

My cheeks are _burning_ at his words. “I-I-I-” I put my free arm to my face, covering my eyes and nose, only to hear his deep, mellifluous laugh vibrate through me as I am drawn into his chest. “How do you just say such things so off-handed?!”

 

“It is not off-handed.” He draws my arm down and tilts my chin up with the other hand, smiling in delight at my expression. “So this is your weakness?” He laughs at the keening sound I make, rubbing my face into his chest as I tightly grip onto his tunic from the back, arms wrapping around me. “So easily embarrassed,” He teases.

 

I muffle a shut up into his clothing that he chuckles at, swaying me side to side a little. It’s that which soothes me and I fall into him, mellowing out, fingers loosening. I need this silliness, this mischievous side and words from him, getting over the harshness of battle. I relax a little more. After a few seconds, I shift away a little, feeling his hands link at the base of my spine as my fingers stretch across his upper back. I put my chin to his pectorals, looking up at him. “Thank you.” I divert my eyes to the fuzz of his tunic. “I was scared earlier. Facing those numbers with just the Commander is… I worry if I’d not have enough magic for transporting both of us back while hiding the amount properly, or that I’d be too afraid to recall how to.”

 

“I understand, vhenan. You will be able to. You have so far. I do not doubt the stress of any of the times you have done this act.” His forehead touches mine, ducking down quite the few inches to do so. “You will.”

 

“You think so?” I ask, worried, not wanting to let anyone down, brows drawing down hopelessly.

 

One hand comes from my back, holding my cheek tenderly. “Oh, bond…” He rubs my cheek affectionately, wanting to comfort, and something hot in me awakens. “I know so.”

 

I try for a smile, not getting it right. Lips duck down to mine and I lift up on my tip-toes, joining him, feeling his hand press me against him fully. The magic in us buzzes madly, crying happily as it rushes about us, and neither of us realise the magic fizzing from us in little sparks and bursts of happiness, too into the kiss to notice them. My heart sings as his arm clenches around me, neither of us making it anything but a little deeper, lips caressing and massaging, hand lightly dance up and down ever so slightly. We don’t seem to want to make it go too fast, too much, make it something out of mere sexual need.

 

It just is.

 

And this is the best kiss I’ve ever had.

 

It’s relief turning into promise, parting for us to look at each other with lidded eyes, parted reddened lips and a whole story in our gaze. I don’t want to move, want to simply stare and take in. I ever so slowly lean my chin back on his chest, not breaking the stare as his thumb rubs. How long we’re there, I don’t know, but it absolutely astonishes me it’s turning into dawn when I catch the lightening of his features. It must have been hours. I turn, only to jump at the magic flaring from us.

 

Solas chuckles. “We are meant to be. Our magic does not deny it. It rejoices.”

 

The motes of magic are having fun around us, dancing and twirling in glee. I watch it in awe, never seeing magic act so sentient. “How…?”

 

“It is our magic seeing we are getting close to fully consummating the bond. From now on, there will be no hiding what it is we have. If we do not lose feelings for one another, that is. Doubtful as the thought is.” The male lets me go when I pull away reaching for the magic. “No one can control it, so I do not think-” He cuts himself off.

 

I grasped a bit of the magic, feeling the gentleness of our blooming affection for each other, using my molecules to trap it. I catch another in my hand. “Solas, is there anyway you can make this stay. A barrier to keep it in?”

 

Astonished, he nods. “I am excellent at barriers. Yes. Bring us to the rotunda.” We disappear to there and the mage quickly goes through his desk, bringing out two balls. They’re odd looking, looking like they have his thumb print on, golden with a greenish sheen and one in each hand. I take them, putting them in there sleekly. A burst of magic on the runes on the little orbs from him and they stay there.

 

I smile, cupping the back of his hand. “I’m glad.” I pluck one up. “Perhaps on a long chain?”

 

“The Undercroft?”

 

“Got it.”

 

Sometime later, Solas is taking thick chains of obsidian he crafted for us, using his fire magic to burn the ball to the chain. I take one he offers out, handing him a cold glass of water in my other hand as I’d gone to the kitchens. We swap with a warm smile. I pull mine over my neck, the charm bouncing against my bellybutton, picking up the ball in one hand. I pulse a bit of magic into it and it flares lightly with my soft red magic warmly, and feel the chime of our shared, hesitant affection magic warm in my hand. A wide smile lights up my face. “Solas! It really works!” I exclaim, cheered beyond belief.

 

He checks as well and his own delighted smile joins mine. “It is a wonder.”

 

“Can we put more in… as time goes by?”

 

Understanding, Solas muses on that. “I will work on it.”

 

“Compartments, maybe?”

 

Humming, he nods. “Yes. That could work.”

 

A trill from my magic, and I grasp him, kissing him hard in happiness and pulling him to his room in a blip. A wink as I pull back and disappear to my room, collapsing into bed. I undo my boots and get naked, pulling on a simple sleeping tunic that fell to the knees. Shuffling under the covers and relaxing, I’m not surprised as the door opens and closes, and a body makes itself at home, entwining around me. I sigh, running a hand up Solas’s forearm as I get a kiss to my neck. “People will look for you, Solas.”

 

“Then they shall find me here, next to you, bond.”

 

I huff in amusement. “At least take off your foot wraps.”

 

Chuckling, he does so, making sure to take his prior position, breathing out as he settled around me. His fingers finger mine, entwining. “Sleep, vhenan.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit tomorrow or Sat!


	8. And The World As One - Lana (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6.3] The last of Lana and Solas.
> 
> I hope you like it all.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

I blink, unable to move and hot, grumbling something.

 

A hum is known to me after a second of me huffing and air hits my face.

 

“Eh?”

 

Pelt and blanket is shifted from me, an arm hovering over the side of my head, letting light peak through. They’d covered our heads. “Did you sleep well, Lana?”

 

“Really well. Fully charged core and a relaxed body. You?”

 

His eyes lazily sweep over my face in interest as he responds, “The same.”

 

I stretch, back cracking and then slump on him, making him laugh lowly and pull me into him more. “I feel lighter.”

 

“As you should.”

 

There’s something to his tone I don’t quite understand, but if it’s something that pleases him, then good. “Sure?” A kiss near to my mark on my name makes me twitch against him. “Hey, hey!” I quickly shift up and away, getting a smirk in reply. Throwing a huffy glare, I kick the sheets off and sit up, looking out at the afternoon sky. “Oh snap.” I lean up on the windowsill right next to my bed against the wall, watching the people go about their business. “Of course, the sun was rising back then…” I murmur, leaning chin on crossed arms. Arms sweep around mine and a strong body leans against my back, watching the world below us go about its business, market stall owners hocking their wares.

 

“You required the sleep.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“Not as much as you.”

 

“Mm.” I tilt my head on his forearm, looking out at the skyline, cool and crisp and peaceful. “Hard to believe there’s such troubles outside this fortress when taking in the mountain view.”

 

“It’s the other way.”

 

I snicker. “Hence why I’m looking this way!” I joke, but at his hum, I hear he takes it seriously. “I, uh, did not mean-”

 

“I know, vhenan,” He soothes, thumb rubbing along my arm. “Let me begin to teach you some Elvhen.”

 

.

 

Cullen catches me as we stumble, not noticing Solas waiting in the corner, having been looking out the window, alert. “Lana, are you well?”

 

“Just winded,” I cough, rubbing my stomach, wondering if it was just that. The last one had got a punch to my stomach in. I think I felt something more than just the normal pain. Grimacing I stand up, his hand low on my back.

 

A bit too low.

 

“Commander.”

 

The man jerks, but doesn’t quite let go of me; instead he grips tight. “Solas.”

 

Magic flares from within him, snapping and growling wolf rumbling its’ mighty displeasure, and any mage would feel it.

 

I shift away but down get that far.

 

Solas takes note of that. “I would ask you unhand my bond.” A second of nothing, and then a whiplash cold, “ _Now_.”

 

As Cullen glares at him, other hand on his sword, I felt the tiny bolt of magic snap against his hand on me, and the human male hisses at the sharp but short and shallow shock of stinging, allowing me to go free. I take that out instantly, watching as the deep well of Solas’ magic calm down, almost feeling like the fortress itself actually breathed out in relief at the lack of doom being brought upon it. I watch him, curiosity and suspicion in my eyes. There had always been something rather different to him. Something I’d never seen in other mages or elves. Deeper, heavier, yet somehow carrying about a lighter air.

 

“If we could take this elsewhere, Solas?” I ask, ignoring Cullen, hand out. Immediately my hand is snared and without looking at the Commander I blip us to my room. The bed is my refuge, and after I push the wolf fur to the side, I daintily slump onto it with a groan. “Mind giving me a hand?” I take my sash and tunic off and bare the large punch shaped bruise, a dirty purple and blotchy red thing, mean and angry.

 

By my side without a word, his cool magic fills me, his wolf rumbling in anger and pacing, focused on me. A swear in Elvhen I don’t know, he sets about healing it, cursing all the while. I know he is, even if I don’t understand a majority of the words. Soon enough, relief comes as the pains lessons swiftly and I let out a little sigh, grateful. Minutes later and I’m right as rain, though a little sensitive after magic left. “I do not like this whatsoever.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to be a better fighter,” I reply softly, trying to grin but it came out as more a grimace. “I don’t want to, but it’s necessary now.”

 

His fingers dug into my hips, lips lingering on my lower rib that had been cracked. I twitch as he kisses to the side and up between my covered breast, body lifting above mine. Flicks of his tongue lick away the feeling of battle all over me, letting lust alight instead. I shiver and then make a keening sign that has his ears twitching as his slick tongue drags over his name on my neck. Want floods me within a millisecond, banishing all else from my mind. Then his heated lips are on mine, large, skilful hands running over me, magic dancing along my body. I feel suffused with him, wondrous magic sticky all over me and purposefully not disappearing anytime soon.

 

I let it stay there, wanting to feel nothing else related to the heart-pounding terror of battle.

 

His fingers run up over my shoulders, trailing down my biceps and forearms to entangle with mine and lift them above my head, lips massaging mine. Sensuality was the name of the game here, and every part of me was melting under his sumptuous touch. My eyes half-lidded, leg lifting to stroke up his thigh, heel hooking around the back of it to get him closer to my core that was suddenly pining for touch, for him to scratch the ache so perfectly. Hands being pulled up only had me energized for what was coming next, the wolf in me practically waggling its’ tail out of my core. I hum as he kissing up the inside of my arm. I abate my need to touch by letting the point of my tongue trail up his Adams apple, loving the flavour of him and his magic on my tongue.

 

Swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobs when I go back down again, anticipating my tongue trailing across his name. I don’t disappoint, letting it got along in featherlight touches that don’t have the same effect as a full, firm kiss or lick. It has him constantly shuddering, erection hard and hot against my lower stomach, grinding to lessen some of the need pulsing there. I do dainty licks that turn ever so slowly firmer, and he’s above me, barely able to think because of it, not even noticing my hand tugging slyly out of his grasp. The buttons of his breeches are undone and they fall around his knees, belt off and tunic pull up as far as I could have it go by the time I let him come back into it, shifting my head back to look at my handy work.

 

Solas gasps out when he blinks back into it, “The effects of the mark are far more powerful then I could have ever believed.” Then he looked down when he realised I was enjoying the sight of him available to me, creamy skin filled with silvery scars open to my viewing. Eyes locking on mine. “You have me at a disadvantage.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” I murmur, ready to do much to have my hands all over him. Two fingers of mine trace short nails up the outside of his abdominal muscles, making them flex from the short burst of pleasure it brought. I smile as I trace my nails down again, angling down the unbelievably sexual vs that leads right down to his cock. It’s a good-looking cock of more than enough girth to satisfy any woman, tilting upwards proudly, and I would be sure to memorise all the veins along it, to know the raphe with my tongue and I run my fingers through the very light… auburn of his very soft pubic hair? “You’re a natural redhead?”

 

A breathy chuckle and he lays on me, kissing me hard, then down my chin with a hum of agreement, only for his lips to come back up again and kiss me desperately and my magic flares over him in response as I eagerly join in. He parts for a second and haggardly speaks, “Stars above you are _divine._ I adore your every curve, your every bit of soft skin. Tell me to continue, and I will _not stop._ ”

 

“Solas. I do not want you to stop until the sun rises once more.”

 

Intensity flares from him, magic thrumming with glee and throttling around me to have all others know me as his, sparks flying everywhere, this time inclusive of gold. No mage would look at me without seeing the imprint of his magic, would know to keep away, that another happily puts a part of their magic on me at the reduction of their own as a sign of warning against touching. I’m practically a puddle of goo at how good it feels, and it seems I have submissive tendencies in the hands of the right man, because I can only cling to him as he rids me of my clothes with fingers tinted in the shimmery minty multi-hues of the blues of his magic cutting them away hurriedly.

 

Then Solas lifts up, eyes flickering that same blue, likely without him knowing. He takes me in, groaning without realising it, mesmerised by more giving curves of a human, wondering at the softness of the female human form compared to the elf one. I should know, having some wild parties some years back in Nevarra. Orlesian’s think themselves most sexual, and Antivan’s the best seducers, but Nevarran’s had them beat hands down. I’d been surprised by how firm the elf female was, even if bony, and suddenly rather liked how soft and squidgy the human female form was in reply. I was sure he was experiencing the same right now.

 

Then again, I could feel my own magic respond, the molten bronze of my magic in my eyes.

 

“I had wanted to go slow,” Solas commiserates with me.

 

Something I’m not up for, eyebrows raising. “Do _not_ ,” I warn, breathing hard. “ _I want you,_ ” I say in Elvhen, magic in tone, and a slight plaintive whine in it and it’s that which has him sleeking his hands under my shoulders blades to grasp my shoulders, cocking thrusting up and down my dropping slit, only to catch on and then thrust hard and deep into me, hitting the cervix in one hit. I cry out along with him groaning long and hard into the room, fingernails digging into his back and his own into my shoulders. “ _Yes!_ ” It has his hips jolting and making me gasp, noisy. Clearly Elvhen was the way to go to drive him _crazy_.

 

Solas is watching my face without blinking, not moving and feeling me flex my pussy muscles around his cock and grip hard. Something that has his eyelids flutter as his eyes roll, but then he does his best to be in control once more, jaw muscle twitching with him clenching his jaw. His nostrils flare, and his muscles in his arms tremble with the intensity of holding back. “ _You are beautiful around me._ ”

 

“ _You’re gorgeous when you struggle against the inevitable,_ ” I respond slowly, a climbing smirk on my face. “ _Solas, lose control._ ”

 

It’s then an animalistic look shadows his face at being given free reign and he pounds into me, making me gasp and near on choke at each slam into me. He doesn’t relent, doesn’t let up once, and the hard steel of him drives me crazy, the building up of an orgasm swiftly rushes into my groin and clenches, clenches, _clenches_ until the damn _bursts_ and the wire of coming sprawls into my limbs. My fingers dig in and up as I come, which has him moaning at how tight I grip his cock.

 

As it dies down, he seems to sense it. Flipping me over, one hand takes my hair in hand right at the roots which has me keening out and pulls my head back, ramming right back into me. Saliva builds up in my mouth and I drool at how good his cock filling and emptying and filling me again and again and _again_ feels _._ My eyes connect with his, upside down and the experience of it sends me a little wild, magic crackling brightly and he spots the drool, slamming hips into mine and leaning over, tugging my head to the side and licking it up, keeping up a good strong speed that keeps me mindless in pleasure.

 

It's when I want his cum in me, hot and boiling and filling me up that my magic responds to my instinctive desire and it runs rampant down his body, crackling along his spine and into his groin. A yell and he orgasms hard and momentously, hips stuttering and the heat of it and then the sudden intense pressure in the spongy g-spot of my vagina has me screaming into the pillow as I come hard too. Fingers dig deep and he snarls, biting my neck and missing the mark of his name. It doesn’t matter – his teeth make another mark just under the Elvhen for Pride. It builds up, the feeling of fullness, of being too much, too big, and hot. Sweats streams down me as molten boiling cum sloshes in me, as my mind twists, as black spots enter my vision and my fingers rip apart the pillow I’d been gripping.

 

I don’t even feel the pain on nails digging deep enough that blood trails down my sides onto my sheets.

 

My mind is out of it for a good half a minute before shadowy realisation awakens to full knowing as he seems to lick a repeated line up my bond mark on my neck. Instead of making my body needy for sex, it soothes, seeming to realise sex and intimacy had occurred. And then as I try to shift, the complete filling makes me realise no cock is like this, and I’d seen his second before getting it on and… I couldn’t even clench down it was _so big_. I push up to see what the hell was going on down there and gawp.

 

“Vhenan-”

 

“W-What the… fuck?”

 

I stare down at the bulge in my stomach.

 

“I am closely link to the Elvhen of old, so…” He explains, unable to help but minutely rock back and forth, enjoying the squeaks that come out and keeps going until a smaller but no less delightful orgasms bursts form me and he sighs in wonder. I can feel him squirting more into me at my coming milking him. “Sex is stupendous, but there is something exquisite at feeling you come on my knot.”

 

Knot?

 

_Knot?_

 

“Elf men-”

 

“Yes. Elvhen men do.” He can’t help himself, because even if he can’t feel an orgasm, and still leisurely coming into his bond feels incredible, feeling he come around his knot has his rolling his eyes back into his head at the sensitive bolts that have him riveted into making his woman come again and again. He thrusts, impulsive instinct keeping him going, knowing he wouldn’t deflate for another ten minutes or so and until then, he’d enjoy having his bond tremble in his arms from multiple orgasms. He is beyond glad the knot sends out fuzzy pulses of healing magic, never able to harm his mate and making sure the thickness of it can only hope to trap in all his seed. The knowledge of Lana being filled up is amazing, but the sight of her covered in his seed would send him wild, he knew, a fantasy come alive.

 

Hips bucking a good rhythm is enough when he fills this pussy so well and there’s a lazy enjoyment of making me cry out. His magic makes sure to soothe away aches and pains somehow. ‘ _One hell of a magical dick,_ ’ I think to myself, half lost to madness of pleasure. But his fingers keep me solid, keep me rooted to him. I tremble, unbelievably sated, sensitive, and still salivating for more. It’s like something told me to keep going until the knot went down, and I followed it. Even when realising seconds later it was his dick filled with magic, I wanted to, my own magic pulsing to keep him hard.

 

It seemed he was able to go for one more loud, roaring coming, the fortress shaking as humungous rushes of cum burst from his cock, filling me and spilling around his knot, unable to be held in, shaking the bed beneath us. His magic slams around us needing to be joined by mine, and when it goes without, it rockets into the fortress instead. I feel him collapse on me, out of it, and smile to myself, pleased at being able to hold on. Being back to chest with him, it’s hard to reach around to touch him, but I do. Petting him has him rumbling in his unconsciousness and his arms tighten to keep me there. Not that a large knot had me moving much. I pull one of his hands up, kissing the wrist and then nuzzling into it, so very happy.

 

This was the life.

 

Awakening slowly from, Solas lifted up shakily and was astonished when it was an hour later he was awoken when the knot finally went down, eyeing the sky outside to absently check. He slumped on me, pushing me into the bed, finally feeling relief in his cock. He tilted my head to check on me and make sure I was well, eyeing me with a little concerned frown.

 

But I gave him a tired smile, slicked with sweat, and he understood. “I don’t think you can ever hope to gain control of magic with a control proficient mage there to challenge you.”

 

Chuckling, he lifted up to turn me over and kissed me hard for a few second, tongues entwining as he pulled out. I whined into the kiss, feeling bereaved and empty. Resting on me once more as a more instinctual need to keep me covered and overwhelmed with him, he murmured, “You are an amazement,” as he rubbed down, slicking fingers in me gently to heal me up even more, putting my channel back to normal tightness after his knot had done a number on me.

 

I feel his hand come up and rub over the area my womb was in and magic flooded me there, denying procreation for this time. I’d done the same many times before. “You were damn memorable yourself. A knot?”

 

“First knot?”

 

“And only,” I add on, feeling my lids draw down as sleep began to run over me. I could practically feel him smirk, and do feel it when he kisses my bondmark, making me turn to him and wrap myself around his chest because now blossoms of affection and need for closeness flood me. I nuzzle into his mark, kissing it over and over until he’s entwined with me, entangles more than a pretzel, and his magic is rumbling up into me like the most contented of jungle cats. “Why… can’t I purr, too…?” I ask, falling asleep slowly.

 

“All to make you mine as it should be.”

 

A fond kiss to the lips and a stroke of the hair and I was gone.

 

Solas looked down at me, gentle adoration in his eyes. While they’d not bonded, this was a significant step forward.

 

.

 

The next time I got to battle with Cullen is a little awkward, and he is colder to me.

 

It grates on me.

 

“Don’t let your emotions interfere, Cullen. This isn’t the time for it,” I snap at him from behind a boulder. “I cannot survive doing this without you. And I will not do this if you won’t treat it as before.”

 

Darkness clouds his vision before the logical practicality of my words gets to him. “Forgive me, I had known of him and yet… I apologize, you are right. Let us fight the correct personages.”

 

I watch him for a wary second, but then grin at him. “Perhaps you should focus on the Inquisitor? I’ve seen looks.” I hadn’t. I was giving the guy hope. Lying felt bad but I needed his mind away from me.

 

Because Solas was a lot more dangerous than I’d given him credit for, despite already giving him a lot. The whole place shaking at his expelling of magic was… phenomenal. Unbelievable. Beyond imagining. He’d already made his excuses that a never done before magic between us trying to replicate my magical transporting had an accident happening that rocked the fortress.

 

Half true.

 

“I, uh- Maybe we should go attack?”

 

“Let’s.”

 

Ten minutes later and we’re back in his study.

 

Solas catches me, letting the Commander fall. Not really caring, he asks the Commander, “Injuries?”

 

Grimacing, the man gets up and dusts himself off with a curt, “None.”

 

Without him needing to say it, I reappear us back to my room, finding him already hard and give a little teasing smile. “So, why am I not naked yet?”

 

For my asking, I get shoved to the wall and get a dick shunting up into me a second later, clothing torn into pieces and falling to the ground. I gurgle out a cry of lust and he grinds into me deeper, relishing the first hilting and licks him mark, unable to help himself. Then he slams into me hard, not fast, but constant and deep and thickly. “ _Yes, yesyesyes! Please, Solas, keep it going, I love it, I need this, need you-_ ” I choke as he goes faster, my Elvhen driving him wild. “ _the best, just the most magnificeeeeent!_ ” I keen out and it echoes around the room as I come.

 

It's the second night in a row he keeps me up all night.

 

.

 

I gasp, leg over his shoulder and cry out as he fills me with his knot, spasming in pleasure and it floods me, slamming through me body and making me quiver and twitch.

 

This time, it goes down fast and only a few minutes later after a couple orgasms does he pull out, soft and sated, kissing me with no less ardour.

 

“Wh-What set you off this time?”

 

He lifted the pelt. “I was in your room, fixing your bed to rest on it and read, and then I smelt you on it.”

 

When I’d fantasised to his image.

 

I avert my gaze, a little bashful smirk on my features. “Ah.”

 

“Ah?”

 

I shrug, knowing it would drive his curiosity streak wild with the need to know.

 

True to my expectations, he turns me to him, eyes alight with the want of knowledge I held as he bore his gaze into mine, stroking my cheek absently. I loved that he needed to know things, but I was rueful it was something focused on me and all I was sometimes. A girl needed her secrets. But I did adore the fact his hands never lingered form my body for too long. I loved feeling him on me. I loved his need to touch me. I loved having him touch me and enjoying my returned affections. It’s something that brought joy to my life. Especially after fear on the battlefield. I felt like I would never be good on it. Most people would be getting used to it, but I just felt a sorrow of a waste of life each time.

 

“Why did I smell you on it, vhenan?”

 

I didn’t quite know what that meant other than a pet name. “I may have imagined a little fantasy of you whilst draped in it.”

 

That gets him interested, and I feel his cock enlarge a little. “Oh?”

 

Somewhat embarrassed, I concentrate on the image of him, now much better after the multiple experiences of him naked.

 

He takes it in silently, sitting up to watch it with scrutiny, and then turns to me. He’d not quite seen such illusions so perfect. What a talented bond he had. “You are skilled. How do you do it? It is a wonderful replica, inclusive of most senses, how-” It’s then he pauses, seeing the fingers dribbled in dripping honey. He silently watches himself lick it off, tongue flicking trickily. He sees how it would turns a woman on. Or indeed anyone. “Honey.”

 

“I don’t quite know why honey, instead of something else, _any_ thing else, sweet,” I mumble, hugging him from behind. “Jam, syrup, fruit juice, but no, honey. Always honey.”

 

“I do have a penchant for it.” After all, it did keep him alive during the deep sleep of the Elvhen. He leaned back into his bond, peaceful.

 

“I just, I pull an illusion down from the Fade. Like always?”

 

“Always?”

 

“Well, yes? Like I did with yoru core. Of course, I had to keep pulling them down after each heal,” I say to myself, but his ear next to my mouth twitches. I lift up and pull it into my mouth, sucking. He trembles and falls into me, and I let go, pleased. “My control is… it’s like when you dream, yes? How you can find memories?”

 

He was surprised at the knowledge. “Yes, I have not hidden it but… Yes, this is how I gather information. You pull it down?” He pulls my arms around his waist, tight, humming when I shift to fully have my body against him. He can feel the scorching wet heat of my core against his back and revels in my overt want for him.

 

A smile and I nod enthusiastically, kissing up his neck and hum happily when he turns his head for kisses. I push him down with barely any force, kissing him softly, wanting, longing. I part, staring at the bruised lips and am unable to help but shake my head and fall into them without him doing anything to prompt it. “How do I want you so much? It’s a _need._ ” I feel baffled, bewildered by such wistfulness to stay by his side.

 

“It is the bond. We need to stay by one another for the first month. And then-” He groans, kissing me hard, both hand grasping my head, fingers digging into my hair to keep me close. He always feels desperate in these moments and when he parts, his eyes always look my face over to make sure I feel the same, to make sure I adore as much as he does. He is never displeased by what he sees. The man settles, running fingers down me, touching where he could, need pulsing his to get all of me he can.

 

“Then?”

 

Then he turns me to be on top of him and straddling him, cock sliding home into me and we both sigh. He slowly grabs my hips, pulling me down as I go down, pushing up into me. He needs to be in physical control of me during such times, knowing how my magic can flip it all around, loving how I want to be controlled. He worships my body for the next few moments, sucking my nipples, fingers embedding themselves into the flesh of my hips, enjoying the softness of his human bond. He pulls me down, forearm enclosing my back and gripping hair as his hips buck in a slippy, slapping constant motion to get to shared completion.

 

I come and it’s decadently light but protracted, and it triggers his own burst of spunk straight up into me, knot outside, but subsiding quickly, body realising when a session was short compared to a long one.

 

“Then I would claim you.”

 

.

 

A few more days go by, and suddenly the fortress is empty behind us, soldiers in formation and moving on.

 

I’m on a horse, not the best at riding, but still on it well enough. I’m not struggling with that, but I am of glyphs. Never been one for them, I reasoned that I could use them to hold the diagnostic spell in place. I’m trying to figure out a way to create a glyph set so that I could have others simply activate the spell and be able to see the problems. How much power it would use didn’t matter, so much as that it worked. Tweaking and innovating such could come later after inventing. The book I have isn’t the best, convoluted unnecessarily to my mind, but it’s something. I rub my temple, trying to figure out what glyphs would be.

 

I look up as Cole passes by with Varric and hum.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Dorian is curiously glancing at my book. I show him. “I’m trying to figure something out.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Dorian, Tevinters, they… They use spirits yes?”

 

“Indeed we do,” He begins, perking up about talking of his homeland. “Complex, but not difficult to bring them over and bind them!”

 

“So, the idea of bringing down something from the Fade for a temporary amount of time, is _that_ difficult?”

 

The moustachioed man hummed. “Well, it depends on what you want, really?”

 

“A memory. Say like… an illusion form of it here,” I explain.

 

“I don’t quite understand what you mean? You wish to take a memory and show case it here temporarily?”

 

I nod. “More that I want a way with glyphs to do so, after one has found the memory they want.” He was still frowning in thought. “Uhmm… I’m trying to design a glyph set that will find a memory, and keep it here without having to maintain a link, and was wondering if you did the same but to spirits.”

 

He perked up. “Difficult stuff! Rather a good challenge for the trip. What type of memory?”

 

“A newly made one, that would be used as a diagnostic tool for hurt patients. It’s been something I’ve been working on for weeks now.” I smile. “I’m mostly there, but now to keep it without having to keep the link is the aim. I thought perhaps your people had a way, if Tevinter people bind spirits, and that it could translate to this project.”

 

Solas quietly came up on his hart. “It will be hard to subvert the Veil’s instinctual barriers.”

 

“Yes, and yet your darling bard seems to have a way to?”

 

“You do?” I smile at him, looking at his chest and up at his eyes again. “Ah yes, the image you brought forth,” The elf muses. “Impressive work.”

 

“You’ve truly accomplished it?”

 

“Of course. I’m just trying to figure a way to hold the image so you don’t have to focus on the link, not have to use any more magic other than maintaining the glyph that maintains the link of image being pulled here and just so many can use it. Like so,” I leave my book in my lap, holding reigns in one hand warily, but Solas reaches out and takes them for me. I smile at him in thanks and then turn to the Tevinter, lifting a hand, flushing magic through him, grabbing a memory of him in a link, merging them together before me. An image of him came out, skeleton before me sitting on nothing. He was completely fine. “This is one of a few levels. But I want to maintain one before adding the rest of the levels.”

 

“Marvellous! All you?”

 

“The work? Yes. But I’m no good at glyphs, but I’ve heard it’s easy to sustain with magic, so...” I wave it away, retaking the reigns with a squeeze to his hand, magic massaging against my body and he felt, magic sparking and flaring from them, sparkles of white-blue lightning and bronze caramel. It makes us both smile warmly before we parted.

 

Dorian didn’t miss that. “Oh?”

 

I gave a sheepish smile to the Tevinter. “The, ah, _tentative_ courtship may be getting more serious.”

 

“And magic between you shows?” Enlightenment comes to his features. “I’ve only heard such fanciful tales in the oldest of my peoples’ stories from before we could really remember. I thought that was only in the realm of the ancient elves?”

 

“It is rare, but not impossible to find, as you can see,” Solas remarked, not giving away anything.

 

“I can only pass on my congratulations then!” Dorian smiled at them, award-winning and charming. “You are cute together,” He laughed in his throat knowingly at my slight blush and Solas happy little lilt of the lips. “Perhaps I may suggest staying away from the Inquisitor? A sign of her peoples’ magic on a human would not be welcome to her eyes.” He saw my surprise. “We may be close, but I am not unaware of her short-comings, if I was ever to dare to say she has them. I have heard of our residents hobo’s peaceable rejections, and I do not think the worse of either of you. Though, if you could be a dear and dress him up better, Lana, that would be lovely.”

 

I peer at Solas’ clothing. “It’s practical. Roaming around in jewels and luxurious textiles is asking to get robbed when alone.”

 

“As if I’d let my favourite debating hobo be attacked when I’m around! I’m the one that verbally abuses him thank you.”

 

I scoff in amusement as my bond exhales in exasperation. “I’m glad you’re protective. What an adoring friend you are!” I playfully state, making the Tevinter bark a laugh.

 

Dorian pat my shoulder. “Don’t fall for me, darling one, you’ll only upset your courting partner.”

 

“The only falling I’d do is in laughter that you think you could be able to get me,” I retort with a wide smile, jeering. “Gaudy, fussy, egocentric. And there’s only room for one functioning alcoholic in my relationship.” He laughs at that. “Plus one of us has to have the common sense as well, and I think we’re fresh out of that, Pavus. And we’d be terrible with money too. Could you imagine?”

 

Dorian chuckles, rueful as he nods in agreement. “I concur. Though at least we’d have good taste in wine and song.”

 

“There is that.”

 

“Perhaps just friends then?”

 

“You could do worse, yes. So, do you know the way to draw spirits down?” I ask, back on topic.

 

He hummed, musing, “It’s been quite the while, yes, but I recall some of the glyphs and their place. Forgive me, but I’ll have to try and draw and think it over before I give you anything definitive. This,” He chuckled, “Is where having it already would come in handy. Perhaps used in more ways than one?”

 

“I was thinking that already. Anyway, thanks for that. I’ll start reading this again,” I sigh down at the book, trying to shift to get comfortable on the horse, or at least on different muscles. Horse-riding. Bah.

 

.

 

At night, I blip us back to the Undercroft.

 

“We’ve now gained a gold status,” Solas speaks into my ear, helping me to craft another compartment into the two bits of jewellery we shared.

 

“Oh?”

 

“At first, it’s the magic reacting.” He dry humps me, hard. He is undeniably hot and horny for me all the time, kissing my neck. Something I do appreciate, sex drive back in full force. He cuts my clothing, all the way along the seam of my slit to get access, along with his own. I feel his cock fall from his confines, slapping heavily against my arse. I tramps up my want to be filled. Something he delights in seeing, noting my magic shimmering from me overtly. He rubs against me back and forth until slick gathers on his cock and he thrusts up into me when he deems me ready to be plunged into, hard, the both of us sighing at the relief of being joined.

 

We both felt better joined, whether it be by cock or tongue or touch.

 

He rocks into me lazily, taking my hands filled with the two golden globes and carries on. “Now we’ve fucked each other senseless-” I tremor in want and for a few second he can’t help but thrust hard and demanding, bending me over the anvil we worked at and I cried out into orgasm, black spots in my eyes and he inflates, knotting me once more. “Fuck,” He curses and goes harder for a few second as he seeds me, sending me crazy and making me crash into orgasm a quick, short second time. “It’s gold,” he choked out, thrusting on instinct to keep the pleasure going.

 

I keen out. “A-And then?!”

 

“Then, I bite your neck to push the gold into your mark, and your gold into mine, and we are one!” It seems to thought has him coming hard, unable to help but bite me once more, golden finger-print orbs completed again.

 

We both flop to the ground, exhausted.

 

A noise, and I blip us back into our tent.

 

“You…good mate.” Solas rubs my clit and I can’t help but suck in a breath and spasm into orgasm once more, eyes rolling up.

 

.

 

Cullen and I look at each other, face paling.

 

There was more than usual.

 

In fact, it looked like over one and a half times the army that previous.

 

“We won’t avoid serious losses, Cullen,” I state near silently into his ear.

 

“Luckily for us, there will be Orlesian back-up,” He murmurs in return into my own, back to normal with me.

 

“That’s a relief. Shall we blip and attack?”

 

He whispers back, “Yes, and again tomorrow morning. Not becoming predictable is key.”

 

Predictable.

 

Huh.

 

I really only had one attack, the wire, and my manipulation of molecules with only a few ways of doing that.

 

I needed to up myself.

 

.

 

Joining Solas in the tent, I fall in beside him and sigh out in relief.

 

“Good news?”

 

“They brought in reinforcement. An extra half, at least,” I whisper as he looks up from his book, having been waiting for me.

 

“That is not good news,” Solas counters, looking me over attentively.

 

I chuckle humourlessly. “Quite.” I sit up, kicking off my boots and tugging off my jacket, putting them against my travel-pack. “Just going to think for a bit.”

 

A hand traced my back but he said nothing, the magic twinkling around our touching parts softly, shimmering gold mixing with molten bronze and minty blue.

 

I close my eyes. Molecules, how could I instantly use them to defend? To attack? I could disappear and reappear, and make illusions, things that moved. Not something that could harm- but well. I could make steam, right? If I could make steam from vibrating them so fast, then the very basics of what else one could do with molecules in magic would be up for grabs as well, yes? I hummed to myself, nodding. Made sense. To part them father, to speed them up, gang them together? But that was when magic was only in it. I breath out a little harder, annoyed, arms crossing. Would this be another case of needing glyphs to keep it there?

 

Couldn’t I have left them changed?

 

I tilt my head, annoyed. “Ngh.”

 

That’d be difficult because all I had done with magic was to vibrate them for a short amount of time, letting them go back to normal. Displacement of molecules was fine, considering it was not changing the molecules _form_ , just the placement of them-

 

_But I’d gone down to the level of quarks._

 

My eyes snap open.

 

_Surely displacement of hadrons could happen? Or simply changing them to the form I want? Then I could change the molecules entire formation of what I wanted to be before me?_

 

“It could work,” I murmur to myself, nearly undetectable by ears. Then I shake my head. That’s one idea. Now, what else could be done? Molecules were in everything, so could I do something to the ones in the bodies of sentient beings around here? The brain. Shit, couldn’t I just displace their brains from their skulls? But that was - “Gruesome.”

 

“Vhenan?”

 

I blink back into it. “Hm? Was that out loud? Oh, snap. I don’t really have many ways to defend myself, so I’m thinking of ideas. I was thinking of using my blipping. But not me. Them. Or, to be specific, their heads. I can’t fight well, or at all really, so such things must be instantaneous. Now to work out the particulars,” I comment, rubbing a finger along my lower lip. Another set of lips touches to the side of mine, but I’m already phasing out into thought, eyes glazed off and staring into the distance. I hum in acknowledgment and lean to it with any intent of replying, lost in my head.

 

He chuckled at my lack of attention, simply lying his head down in my lap, kissing at my core.

 

But even his teeth grazing my clit didn’t fully pull me out of it.

 

As if on ‘automatic mode’ my arm slinks around his chest, while the other hand absently rubs up and down his smooth bald head, though I remain staring in the same spot. Perhaps something like the smallest bit of the spine that connects to the brain stem? Less messy, less obvious. I mindlessly lean forward into the comforting rumble of the male on me, my own soft purrs echoing and making him stop. I didn’t know he was stunned by me able to reply, despite being human and should have been unable to do so. Or maybe even just wreck the brain on the inside? A hand touches my cheek and I tilt into it, my other hand caressing it. That would be easier. Then again, I could do that to any part of the body, theoretically-

 

A full-blown shudder rushed through me as fingers trailed over the name on my neck, making me jerk as I glower down at him.

 

Solas laughed. “I apologize, bond. I had not meant it.”

 

“Yeah, right.” I huff, shifting away, laying on my back, now feeling in the mood for it. I grimace, putting a hand over the mark. “Why is it so sensitive?”

 

“An erogenous zone as powerful as our most sensitive parts. It will not be as powerful after the bond is created, I believe. Yet, you do purr for me.” An amazement was in his tone.

 

“Oh. Frustrating.” I shift up, looking at his and ask, “There’s a river, right? I’ll blip back here if something happens,” I add at his frown, shoving on boots without tying the laces up.

 

Solas shook his head. “I do not think it wise.”

 

Regardless of his worries, I shuffle through my bag. “I’ll barely be five minutes.”

 

Displeased, he stated pointedly, “I shall be counting.”

 

Raising a brow as I find the soap and cloth, I remark, “Go for it,” and leave. I wasn’t about to be held back from cleaning, no matter the area. I grin at a few people, going to the river that had a couple guys walking back from. They looked newly washed and I took that as a good sign. Finding a little quieter area, I swiftly get naked, not liking being so defenceless in such an open place. Of course, cleaning leads me to tracing circles after he’d teased me in the tent, and with thighs quivering, I cum lightly, just something to brush off the lingering want in me. Satisfied, I finish off washing. The water is cold, but that’s fine. I’m actually done in no time at all for it.

 

It's when Rylan comes that I feel a little awkward, seeing the look in his eye of interest as I run hands through hair, drying the strands easily and quick. “I missed a beautiful sight, I see!”

 

I snort, getting up. “Oh hush.”

 

“Heard you’re being courted.”

 

“I am. So yes, this is me saying please do not try anything.”

 

“You really think you’ll be happy?” He asks kindly, gently. “I do not wish to make waves, nor attempt to draw you back, but before, he was a traveller, ragged, has nothing. Is this the life you would choose?”

 

“I’m just some bard. I have only enough to go from city to city and hope for a good haul one night. I can’t exactly offer the greatest life either.”

 

“There are other men who would be able to offer you stability and protection and a healthy family,” He points out, beginning to strip.

 

I turn, slowly beginning to walk away. “True.”

 

“Don’t want you hurt, beautiful.”

 

I pause, smiling over my shoulder. “Thank you, Rylan. You’re a good man. Let us remain in contact in life.”

 

A blue eye winks at me and lets his breeches drop, allowing me to get an eyeful. “Just saying…” He lingers off.

 

Laughing, I walk away, making him chuckle. At least he was good about it. I go on for twenty seconds before Solas is once more appearing, a knot between his brows. I give an exasperated look but he doesn’t look repentant, merely coming up to me, eyes tracing over me.

 

“Your safety is of my highest concerns.” The elf makes no excuses, slinking an arm around my biceps, staff in the other hand. “We go to a battlefield, vhenan. Please stay close. I cannot protect you if you are so far away.” He goes on like this and a rueful smile hits my lips. Something he sees immediately. “You must know I am serious about this. I would have asked you stay at Skyhold if not for this talent of yours.”

 

Admittedly, I go on, “And I’d have stayed there.” I was no fighter. “The next couple weeks I’ll take this overbearing because of it being a battle, but not anywhere like Skyhold or a village. I will simply blip away from you.”

 

It’s the best he would get, he understood. “Thank you, Lana.” He guided me into the tent, following shortly. The wolf pelt he wore over his shoulder was used as a pillow for us, and he pulled me close. “Sleep.”

 

I easily fall into sleep.

 

.

 

The next day brings about more ambushes at different times, tracking them and going into talks with the advisors over maps. Cullen and I debated movements of them, with him good at tactics and me feeling out the magic and the direction the red templars had been pulled into by whoever it was that held that particular leash. When there, I also did short blips to the scouts, grabbing written messages and delivering my own to them from Leliana. I faked sweat by vibrating molecules, making it look as if I was exhausted when I came back, letting magic jitter in me as a fake trembling of the muscles.

 

They bought it, though it did occur to me to wonder why not helping fully was what Solas wanted. But not showing all the cards in your hand seemed logical anyway, so I stuck with it.

 

Going there gave me chances to practise my theoretical attacks, and hell, it was terrifying how well mashing brains from the inside worked. Just make the molecules thrash, and instant death. It wasn’t just one or two that could be done at the time either, it was masses of them when directed to the right part of the brain. I snapped awake from nightmares because of it, with a worried Solas asking but not getting any answers as I simply took affection from him to soothe me. I spoke less, laughed less that week it took us to get there, slowly hardening over time. I could tell Solas didn’t like it, didn’t know what to do to get me feeling better when we walked ever closer to the fight and the obvious problem.

 

I got up early, not really able to sleep, and upon dressing, left the tent with Solas still in the Fade. He’d wake up at any time from lack of my core next to him, ever protective and by my side.

 

Cole appeared, putting a hand on my shoulder. “He doesn’t understand if you don’t tell him. He thinks you are scared of the future, of the fight, of forming with him a whole.”

 

“I am.”

 

“But not as afraid as of yourself. _If I can do this, what happens if I get angry? What if I’m terrified, it happens, and they hunt me down?_ You have a god who will watch over you.”

 

I snap my head to him, baffled, but of course he’s gone. “Damnit Compassion.” I feel his wolf shift, and wonder at this new radar of mine. My own little beastie inside of me gives a greeting to his sleepily awakening one. Oddly, both have more form and detail to it. His own is humungous in his colossal core, with my own being the size of his snout in comparison, and I thought my core was getting pretty big now I was using it in so many more ways and needed it to grow. Damn. I direct my own wolfie to flop over his, making it startle awake at the suddenness. I giggle to myself but walk on to the Commanders’ tent. My own wolfs’ tail seems to wag, and it felt like the canine was happily loping along in some sort of hamster ball when I tried to put an image to the new full being in my core, tongue lolling.

 

And when I focused, the massive wolf of Solas was ever watching and as he moved, it began to walk after mine, long legs easily eating up the distance to catch up to me. It was commanding and majestic compared to my more energetic and happy wolf. I peered over my shoulder as I slowed, not surprised he was there. “Morning, Solas,” I say, standing near a tree that was a little out of the way of the camp.

 

He seemed to smile at me with his eyes as he got close to me. “Good morning, Lana. That certainly was one way to wake me up. How did you know how to?”

 

I lifted a brow. “I just tried?”

 

A little smirk lights his lips. “This pleases me.”

 

“What does it mean to you?” I felt the animal in me sit down.

 

His mimicked, his large wolf’s nose touching mine as his elf body slunk down over me, looking ready to kiss me. “That you are very close to accepting my hand. The body binding is one thing- our inner selves? Another.”

 

Should I just go for it?

 

I let my magic slink out, letting my wolf jump on his back, causing the elf to jolt as our magic combined.

 

Then he dipped me down into a powerful kiss. He asked raggedly, not letting me up, “ _Tell me you are accepting?_ ” There was need in his eyes. _“That you do that is the way for me to know you wish to marry._ ”

 

“Well, do you want kids, where are we going to live, will you stick to only me and can I still perform and make my own life to share with yours?” I ask, all the important things I could think of.

 

“Of course, to all. I would never stop you being your true self. Live? Anywhere in the world you would like, as long as we can travel for new memories many times a year. I would not wish any but you now.”

 

“Do you have a religion you follow?”

 

“No.”

 

“Me neither. Any true passions in life I need to know?”

 

He thought for a moment as he stared down at me, still not letting me up. “I wish to go back to the old Elvhen way, make a new world.”

 

“Will it be like this?” I ask, flicking my hand at the magic surrounding us from touching.

 

“It will be even more magnificent than you can dream,” He promised firmly, eyes alight.

 

“There’s more between heaven and earth than lies in your imagination…” I muse of an old Shakespeare line, and then nod. “Okay. Let’s bond. After the battle. I agree. Let’s get married. Can I be clearer?”

 

He pulls us up. “No. You have said it all too well.”

 

I hum at that tugging his tunic to pull him down and reaching up to bite at the name tattooed on him, making him buckle. I don’t relent. My magic goes into it, following the path of magic the body goes through to have this happen, uncaring he falls to his knees and clenches onto me because- there! I let go of the pleasure, looking down at him, breathing hard, breeches tented high and, panting, face buried into my groin. His hand is wrapped tight around my thigh both pulling and pushing it forward and back as if wanting to eat me out. I jerk as his teeth skim the inside of my thigh and lightly bite, unable to help himself, lost in his lust. “Ah…” I give a little moan, so tempted to give or get oral in public.

 

“How?” He asked, and then inhaled my deepening scent, teeth tracing over my clit.

 

I almost fall t the pleasure. “Followed the path of magic in you.” My eyes connected with his, both dilated and so very ready to go to the next obvious path of our relationship, but then he gets up, holding me hard against him. My hands trail up his thighs, my eyes lidding in want, and my hands are gently going over the full, fat length of his cock before he jolts and moves away. I blink, baffled, and then ask, a little unsure. “I, uh… was I too much? I, uhm-”

 

“No. It would never be but-” He cuts himself off. “I cannot lay with you.”

 

“Is this… going to be a chaste marriage, because I don’t think I can do that unless you wish for it to be a more open marriage, in that way. I did not think this would have been such so I didn’t ask. So if it is-”

 

There was a more growling quality to his tone. “No. It is not that.”

 

Confused, I stare at him, expression open even as his is neutral - if a little pained. “Was it because I did that without asking? I really should have asked, I’m sorry!” I blurt out, feeling crap. “I’d never do it where another would see you in such a state!”

 

“That would never upset me. Though I am appreciative of your thoughts to my reputation.” His lips tilted up a bit, but he still looked so…

 

Unable to help myself, I begin to murmur them out loud, my thoughts, “Can’t be physical, or that I am unattractive to you, as we’ve had sex, nor would it be something I’ve done or you’d have said, never one to hold your opinion. So, something is on your mind. We’ve already talked of Fade and such… so.” I cock my head at him. “Something on your mind is… It…” I look at his chest. “A broken core. A mistake, I believe you said. You did something magical that guilts you now, despite you being you?” I inquire, both frustrated and worried.

 

His eyes shutter. “You’ve such a mind to be looked after. Despite me being me?”

 

My mind goes to him be one of the few to defend spirits, the Fade, the time I saw him helping in the healing ward, in the library and his rotunda, ever researching. The few times before even talking to him I saw him play with the children, teaching them not to be scared of magic by making animals out of his magic to prance about them so they could chase or be chase by them, happy and squealing in joy. “You are so _kind_. Whatever shames you so, I doubt one with a mind like yours meant whatever it was in a cruel way.”

 

“Why do you believe such?”

 

It would so much easier if Cole’s ramblings could tell my thoughts but, I hold a hand up between us, bringing down the memory instead and letting it light between us.

 

Children laughing, jumping up to pop bubbles of magic that burst into tiny fireworks before transforming into birds and mammals that tumbled about them. Something he’d created for them. Another, of him healing an elf of their hangover after blubbering about their recently departed scout wife. Yet another of him overhearing Minaeve unable to find the one book she required, and so he pulled it out, and three others linking to the theme of the book to be found.

 

I wave my hand through the three and then bring up a bunch more. “This is before I even spoke to you. Idiots saw an elf or grumpy sod in the rotunda, and I mean, you are, but you’re not that singularly dimensional,” I tease at him, tugging on his necklace. “You didn’t know you were being watched and still did this sort of thing.”

 

“You watched me?”

 

“Honestly? Not purposefully. We just happened to be in the same place without realising it quite often. And well, you’re part of the inner group, you know? You’re a curiosity.” I hear a horn go, turning to it instinctively. “Ah.” I turn to him, frowning a little. I look his face over, wondrous, aching. “I want you to know, whatever it may have been? You are so _kind_ now. The world needs more of people like you. I just hope you see this world as worthy of your kindness and stay you. It’s there, hidden, within people actually doing for people. The world isn’t made up of the minority of bullshit people we always hear, you know?” I chuckle then.

 

“Vhenan?”

 

I look to him. “I suppose that’s why I sing so loud of hope and happiness and togetherness. Maybe some of it will get in their hard skulls. Maybe it will get into yours?” I wink and disappear, reappearing next to Cullen in the Commanders’ tent. The Inquisitor glowers at me as usual, but the Advisors ignore it. Cullen holds a hand out for me to take after a few seconds, and we go to the army to fight once more.

 

Trembling, I don’t know how many heads I explode in the far off ends he cannot see.

 

I shiver, fearful of myself, seeing Cullen’s worried look as a break of the Red Templar army look to see the problem.

 

“Lana?”

 

Monstrous.

 

“Lana?!”

 

My abilities are _monstrous._

 

I get back into it, bursting out a string that chops the nearest in half.

 

How the hell will Solas love me when I’m like this?

 

.

 

I shake my head. “N-N-No! Bind myself?” I put my hands up, alarmed.

 

“Inquisitor!” Solas snapped.

 

“If you won’t, and I cannot have my mark messed with in any way, this witch-shem is suspicious and this is the only other mage here? Then should she not do her duty to the Inquisition?” Ellana questioned, droll.

 

I fearfully connect eyes with Abelas, seeing his pursed lips and the derision slowly falling to pity. It makes me feel about an inch high, and it’s me not paying attention enough that my shoulders are being shoved into the pool by my Inquisitor. She’d decided for me. I splash into it, choking on magic and water, only for both to suddenly rise up and over me as I splutter and scramble up, but this magic seems to want me desperately. I cower from it but it was too late. It slammed into me, knocking me out of my own body, with a ghostly bronze form of myself behind me by several feet with a link of magic from my ghostly body to the physical one, only to watch in horror as my physical body jerks and shrieks as it changes under water, choking and splashing about in agony.

 

Horrified, I smack against the barrier stopping my ghost self from going in, then I remember myself. They’ve locked me from myself! I am me, not whoever is trying to take over my body. Another ghostly form comes up from the other side, with another joining it, frightening me. Who the hell were these two? Not Mythal. They didn’t have the same energy as the Sentinel.

 

“Andruil!” Abelas gasps and kneels automatically. “Sylaise!”

 

Then I don’t give a flying fuck _who_ it is.

 

Fury powerfully overwhelms me, cold and logical and demanding to survive. They want to take _my body_?

 

Hell no.

 

If I can make music that enraptures, and yet _rupture peoples goddamn fucking brains_ within them, I would do the same to them with control in magic. Like hell they could beat me. My control was the **greatest**. Fuck them. I hadn’t the ability to learn the goddamn instantaneous transportation a la _Dragon Ball Z Goku Son_ in one minute because I was a disillusioned weakling. I ignore my body getting up as my mental stability and willpower went through the roof, sheer retributive righteousness working on lashing out with my molecules to infect and control them.

 

Just like hadrons being changed from one thing to another, so would their magic to mine.

 

I breath in, controlled and deep and long, and then with force, I puncture the barrier before me, echoing my molecules out and making it mine with a power that even astonishes me for a split second. Then I focus to the exclusion of all else. Cool blue of Mythal and Andruil and Sylaise turns to burning bronze swiftly as I take control of my end of things with ease, and it doesn’t matter how much power is pumped in from them, I don’t relent. I don’t let up the constant changing of blue to bronze. I was in control. I was the control mage. I was the one that knew the world better than them. I knew molecules and hadrons and quarks – something the size that was ten thousandth of a proton. Then feeling the disturbance of their sheer power, I went deep into my head.

 

Went into a subcomponent of a hadron – a preon.  

 

This stopped them.

 

Obviously, it did - how could they think to beat me when I outranked them in control when I went so deep their minds could never comprehend it?

 

They go for me, trying to attack, but I use the barrier against my form getting to my physical body to my own advantage, fighting with all I am. I bring it up to block their attempts with ease, keeping myself safe and making me smirk. Swiftly locking myself in a barrier ball while it was still attached to the bigger one by my wire to my physical body, I make myself smaller by folding myself up to let the excess rush into the bigger barrier. Yet, fear catches me, so I double up the barriers when I see both of them fight against me, then I triple the layers, and then quadruple it. And with a thought, simply plant in a ‘disease’ that, when they pump more out energy, the vibration excess from their output is enough that it hits my molecules and simply twists that excess energy to help it be mine.

 

I smile as they get desperate as my magic begins to take their hands over magically, too fearful to take me on as I shift ever closer to them.

 

Excellent.

 

I let that continue, and then look to my body, floating as if dead, face down in the water.

 

My stomach drops to the ground.

 

Dark, wretched, fury once again grips me as I then feel the two struggle in my grasp. “ _Look what you did to me,_ ” I say, not realising it was in Elvhen, of some sort of dialect I’d not learnt. “ _Just some fucking peon to use as a chess piece.”_ I rush the magic through them as I fall through the barrier, taking them over fully and then burst them out, taking their power and knowledge and experience as my own for good. Their everything _useful_ is mine and I slam into my body, feeling it then skip harshly along the water and then slam out of it, smacking into a pillar around the Vir’Abelasan with a gasp of pain, and slump to the ground.

 

Mythal is watching, I feel, and didn’t try to even attempt at taking me. She knew what would happen. How I would fight.

 

Yet her knowledge was still there for the taking, so I suck it in, understanding the others.

 

Getting up hurts, but I wobble up painfully, feeling my legs needing to heal.

 

“Lana?”

 

I look up, seeing Solas reaching out, but then his hand drops, taking me in warily, staff clutched in his white-knuckled grasp.

 

That _stings_.

 

Seriously could have done with a hug.

 

He reaches for me once more, only to back off as magic still sings around us as it had since the relationship deepened to its’ golden state, yet is wary for some reason, as if he disagrees with me.

 

Me.

 

Like I was not me.

 

How could he not tell?!

 

That smacks me even worse.

 

Pained, I stared at him and then shifted away and instead stumbled to the traveller’s mirror, murmuring the password in my head and watch it awaken.

 

Only to pause.

 

Turning I look up, seeing Corypheus, eyes widening and making me trip backwards to hit the ground. I wish I could fight but fear takes me again with knowing how weak I am right now, and I get up to dash into the mirror and enter the Crossroads for safety. I don’t even close it behind me, don’t pay attention to the Sentinel hot on my heels until I pause to open up another battered Eluvian from the knowledge of Andruil in me. I swirl around, terrified, hand up with magic accumulating in it in a threatening shade of dark brown black that glinted bronze, with more snarling bronze bolts flickering over the ball of destructive power ready to blow.

 

The one following is deferent, for Abelas immediately bows. “My Lady-”

 

Some sort of powerful title?? “I-I-I _can’t_ , I-!” I whimper and then rush through the mirror into a grove, so surrounded by barrier and wards and runes I instantly feel safe, secure, and slow down, slumping to the ground before a river. I’m exhausted, dazed, a complete wreck right now. The Sentinel is there once more, but as I look at him warily, it doesn’t seem to matter. He is suddenly on his knees, forehead to the ground in complete supplication to me in the verdant, long green grass. I look at his bowed form, tired and not wanting to do more that day. Just as knackered, I ask, “Why are you _here?!_ Why have you come after me?”

 

“I followed you, because you have annihilated two of our worst slaver-drivers of the ancient world,” The Sentinel responded, not once looking up from his position.

 

“So?!”

 

He peeked up, unsure, seeing my frustrated eyes and wincing, feeling his life on the line. “And your bond to be could or has not, so I-”

 

I flinch, magic rolling in pain and little wolf whimpering in me.

 

That has the elf snapping his head up, half apologetic and half wondrous. “I did not mean to be cruel, I… I am sorry.”

 

My wolf doesn’t stop pining that is apparent to all other Elvhen, it seems, but I nod.

 

Because Solas clearly is after the suctioning of ‘God’ level Elvhen mages telling me so, memories of him looking different in my head.

 

For his eyes were the same.

 

Still so defiant in one light and so demanding in supplication in another, defying whatever leader he currently has.

 

“Not many to be bonded ones are so open with their magic,” Abelas remarks gently as he gets up. “You are still you?”

 

I’m a little lost at that. “I’ve been nothing but? I’m Lana. You’re Abelas, yes? My magic is open?”

 

“Yes, I can feel it from afar. I am Abelas, my lady.”

 

“Lana is fine. I’m just a bard. Afar…”

 

Abelas tilts his head, position respectful with shoulders back, arms behind him and chin tucked down. “Just a bard? I cannot believe that. For your magic eclipses the Gods of my time.”

 

Not believing it, I shake my head and remark, “Then I don’t know what to say.” I turn, looking around the place. It’s a rather boring opening, with not much going for it but for magical motes flying about and a sense of magic filling the air. It does calm me, to a point. Even that is minimal compared to the depths of the Fade and all its magic. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. “You can go now.”

 

“Is that a command, my lady?”

 

“I… what?” I turn to him, aghast. “No!”

 

Eagle eyes pin me to the spot. “Then I wish to remain with you.”

 

“But…I don’t, I, just- _Why?_ ” I say, thrown by it all. “I am some… coward. I literally _ran_ just before you moments ago. Are you blind?”

 

The Sentinel snorted, coming closer to me casually, slowing when he saw my wary look at his feet stepping forth and then up his body. He stilled steps away from me, golden eyes watching me in wonder. “I am very much not blind, Lana. I saw a woman who defeated two of the Evanuris with sheer will to survive, to overcome when all was against her, when no one thought she could survive. Yet, I am here, for you have done the impossible. No other is.”

 

“And what is it you want?”

 

“Two things. To be free from my slavery bonds to Mythal, and to become yours instead.”

 

My eyes widen. “Slavery bonds?” I come forth, worried, pulsing my magic into my hand and my inner wolf worries, feeling a little less wolfie than usual.

 

In fact, it changes along with me looking into my magic now to help Abelas, and it’s turning…?

 

I pause, waiting for it to full change last an hour but…

 

It turns into a _griffon_ , righteous and proud and fluffing out magnificently.

 

 _Yes,_ I think to myself, feeling it respond to me so much more naturally now, though I do feel the legs it has are rather wolfish compared to the usual lion’s body.

 

I _liked_ that though.

 

I was still Solas’ bond, I was just different, better than I previously was.

 

But now I felt like I had my own position in life.

 

Abelas touched his face, watching me in awe as he saw me transform before his eyes. “These.”

 

I reached up to hold his cheek, magic in hand, looking into them. Magic was so uncontrolled and untamed it seemed. Then I realise I just know everything can go deeper, and that me being able to control such depth meant I could undo it all. This was very neat work, hard to undo, yes, but not for one such as me, and that made all the difference. “Huh.” There were power points there, and merely disrupting them all at once easily pealed the binding from him, dissolving it into nothing harmlessly, magic flaring into burst of green and sparking into nothing before him. “Done.”

 

The Sentinel murmured, voice slightly trembling, “You used next to no magic. I cannot believe that, but, you did, so… _how?_ ”

 

“Control of the deepest levels means less expenditure of magical force,” I remark, shrugging, not sure what he wanted. “I like to know how low I can go and… Well, your mark wasn’t a big problem to get over.”

 

Abelas was silent as he stared down at me. “Not…”

 

I give a small smile, not responding, pleased with myself as I remark, “You are _free_ , Abelas.”

 

“Did you forget I wish to be yours?”

 

“No, I did not, yet… Don’t you want to be able to do anything you want? To be free to make the choice?”

 

He raised a brow. “And my choice is you. I have all I need to know about you. Your magic is free and obvious to understand, nothing hidden.” At my bewildered expression, a small smile creeps up. “You free people, you want them to choose, you are lonely. Thus, I come to one conclusion easily. You are worthy of following and I wish to.”

 

“What if I want no followers, because they automatically put themselves lower than I am? When I am a person, and you are a person, and there is nothing lesser or greater between either of us? When I can only see you as older, wiser, more experienced, one to be followed instead with all his years that can guide me?” I challenged, looking back at him.

 

“Then I shall guide you, as your second.”

 

I exhale. “Second? _Ab_ elas,” I say in frustration, already feeling like I know him well.

 

He raised a brow, waiting. “Yes?”

 

“You’ve been bound all these years…” I say, unsure. “Surely not going back into it, and exploring life without bindings is something you should do?”

 

The Sentinel cocked a brow. “If I do not like it, would you take me in?”

 

Instantly my griffon rose up, wanting to help, beak lifting up imperiously at him thinking I potentially _couldn’t_.

 

Abelas smirked at me knowingly, feeling my magic easily.

 

“Oh, don’t make fun. I don’t know how to control any of this. Yes, yes, laugh it up.” I run fingers through hair and drag the digits down. “Control mage can’t control-” I huff but cut off abruptly, fingers smacking into sharp ears. I still, eyes widening in alarm. I grasp onto long, pointed ears with both hands. I shake, gaping at the armour before me on Abelas’ chest. “Wuh… What?!”

 

I wasn’t human.

 

It felt betrayingly _normal_ to be elf.

 

My hands shook and I whimper.

 

Abelas grasped me, pulling me to him to give comfort that I take, crying on him, scared.

 

My griffon cried out, talons digging in for its chosen mate.

 

A small eagle comes to its call instead, making its head turn sharply, pacing around it as the smaller beast landed. It wasn’t doing anything, so I accept it, feeling my beast huff and sit down, flopping gracelessly to the ground of my core and lie its’ head on a talon-ed paw. I ignore it as the eagle hops ever closer, and merely eye it when it settles closer, little head leaning on my free paw. It’s paw. Whatever. It’s there. A comfort.

 

I kind of like it.

 

My griffon turns to it at that thought, one large paw bringing it closer, hugging it close enough no other could touch it unless it hits me first. I rumble when it struggles, a soft sound of protection as I lift my arm and hug Abelas, also lifting the griffon arm so it could go. Instead Abelas hugs me in relief, and the eagle burrows into my breast.

 

Looks like I just gained a follower.

 

I sigh, giving in, making him chuckle at getting his own way.

 

But it was a big comfort.

 

.

 

The next bunch of weeks was full of me going through the information I’d been given from the two Evanuris.

 

I drop my head, depressed.

 

“Lady Lana?”

 

“Why are the Evanuris so cruel?” I ask hopelessly. Then I cringe. “Gosh, I must sound so innocent and naïve, but… If I as an adult human still cannot understand it, why is it so hard for others?”

 

Abelas sits by me on the boulder as we investigate the mystical, dreamy forest surrounding us. “It all starts as such. Righteousness against the hurt. For many of us, being subjected to another’s will keeps us kind, because we need to be kept on the, ah, _straight and narrow,_ as you’ve said. Things get boring. Lines get cross for some semblance of something new.”

 

“But… doesn’t the world being so craven and messed-up make you want to do something for it? To step up for others that need what you say? And doesn’t being under give you some structure?”

 

Abelas smiles slightly as he sits by me. “Being under another does not lead you to be able to do so easily. Being kind. Kindness is so easily taken for weakness.”

 

I groan in frustration, slumping back. “Surely you’d-” I jump up as a blast of magic comes our way, grasping his bicep and blipping us away, to take in who was attacking as we fall back to the ground. Abelas making a sound of alarm from never experiencing it had whoever it was snapping his head to us, only for us to blip out again. I left him to the side, far off, only to come back from underneath, smacking whoever it was in the groin, and making him bend over automatically as one of his testicles burst. I shunt my magic-infused fist up and send him flying to the sky, jaw breaking as I aimed for it. I grasp the magic he lets out, turning it into mine to be used as backup, only for him to change to do some sort of fire move.

 

Reacting instantly, I build a barrier, letting an illusion of me stay there, only to actually reappear behind him and charge furious lightning at him, making him yell in agony as it slams into him. I disappeared once more before he could attack back. Because, honestly? I don’t want to be hit. So I let a few illusion fakes of me go forth to thrust magic to him. He bombards them all, only for me to get a humungous hit on him like the first time and he breaks several bones in his chest as magic caves his left ribs in. I let him think the next dozen images I let go of to surround him are me. But he focuses on the first me, the real one, so then I ‘fade’ me out, only for the next image of the twelve of me surrounding him in a circle to go ‘real’. He attacks it. Fails and gets slammed into by me for it. One by one I do this, going in a tighter circle, making the bold coloured one do the attack as I watch on.

 

I know from this he thinks the real one is in the most distinguished and coloured version of me, but one of my barely there copies shunts into him at lightning speed and he barely had time to defend.

 

Irritatingly, I can’t use my molecules to pull him apart when I try – he’s still too strong and pulses his magic out.

 

Huffing, I mimic my form all over him in spheroidal barrier, some closer, some further away, some high up and some low down. He cannot tell when I come for him, with me sometimes using the full form that keeps rolling around him mockingly, and most times going for a random number in my head that attacks within milliseconds. He can barely keep up this circle attack, and so I faze out, letting the spheroid go on, only to watch for out ward attack, another three dozen invisible copies of me around to make sure he didn’t escape from this multi-layered sphere of defence.

 

If he thinks he’s going to get out, he has another thing coming for him.

 

Smirking to myself, I watch it go on, beating this guy black and blue as Abelas tells the real form of me that he is Falon’Din and taking him out before all others in best for he resurrects.

 

So I do, taking dirty pot-shots, sneak in shots and messing up the system he knows I’ve implemented by shooting at him multiple times by all of them in sections of three. Then four. Then five, and then all at once when I realise how hard he is to kill, wanting him gone and done and dusted because that is certainly what he deserved damnit, the bastard. He somehow survives, and so I make all of my copies obvious and all of them charge up their attacks to take him out.

 

I give a very soft, confused, “ _Falon’Din?_ ” to the side, to get his attention, and simply annihilate him utterly when he looks back to me, then looks forward in realisation at the confusion to have him face it head on, only for the rest to take him out completely by our molecule magic. I ripped each of the trillions upon trillions of his molecules apart, changing hadrons so he is no more in an instant.

 

Dead.

 

Good.

 

Done.

 

I calm down, relieved.

 

Then I realise here is no longer safe.

 

When my Sentinel comes I remark, “We have to leave.”

 

“Leave?” Abelas says, confused. “You killed the intruder. You have killed three Evanuris. You are beyond fear. They will know not where to go to _escape_ you.”

 

“No, I really am not,” I reply, scared. His hands rest on my shoulders caringly, but I jerk them off. I’m so frightened. Abelas isn’t enough to make me fear less. “They know this place.”

 

“My lady?”

 

I pace, needing my mate to be. “I… I need my bond to be.”

 

“You are not his yet?”

 

Peering to him, I say lightly, “He is not mine yet. I’m scared. He can keep me well. I… I need him.”

 

Abelas frowned a little, remarking, “You can keep yourself well. As could I.”

 

“You could?” I say, not believing him in the slightest.

 

Abelas gives me a measuring look and then replies, “At the very least, I can wake you up against attacks.”

 

I stare, and then sigh, admitting it with one response, “Good enough, yes. But my bond is in-”

 

“Skyhold. Yes. He is the Dread Wolf, after all.”

 

With that, I still, looking off into the distance. I lie, saying, “That I know, but…” I gesture uselessly.

 

“But he made the Veil to keep the gods behind and jailed that seemed to have found you?” He fills in for me, shifting to make sure I truly am unharmed.

 

I still.

 

Is that what he did?

 

Holy shit.

 

Then I sigh on purpose. “Right. Yes. _That._ ” I run a hand through my hair, eyes closed. _He did fucking what?!_ I inwardly screech, disbelieving. My inner griffon paws the ground of my core unhappily. I sat down on the grass to get my mind around that. That was the atrocious thing he did. But for what? Oh, wait. The Gods. The ones who enslaved the others. Well shit. Oh fucking dear. “Still something I only found out mere weeks ago, which is… hard to take.” An idea comes to mind. “We must travel.”

“As you wish.”

 

And so I do wish and have it granted, swashbuckling through levels of the Fade via an entrance from the Crossroads nexus.

 

We close in on Skyhold and its’ Fade area.

 

.

 

We get there and Solas makes contact with us mere moments after we enter his area.

 

I feel his aura and then turn to Solas at the edge of my dream, tapping at my area. I fade the Fade a little so Abelas understands the hint to look away.

 

He does look away.

 

I snuggle into my mate, kissing him deeply and falling backwards as he presses in to me forcefully, relief flaring in the Fade from both of us. His hand travels up and down me, needing to feel I am what I am.

 

I’m still me and can feel he is still him.

 

Solas parts, breathing hard, looking about to tear up. “I am so sorry, my heart. Vhenan, I thought you were gone for good. I could not touch you if you were. You mean so much that touching you would have made it felt like you were gone if you truly were taken over and I could not bear that weight on me. Not unless I would break the world there and then. I had no clue! I-” He broke off there, unable to say more as he looked at me, still me. Not anyone else. “I did not think I could continue any path if I knew one way or another. I swear this to you.” Magic glinted around him.

 

Sadness overwhelmed me. “Solas. Mate. I,” My voice breaks. “I wish you would have touched me. I needed _it_. Needed _you_.”

 

“I am so sorry.” He clutches me close.

 

But I part from him. “You say that, Fen, but to have not touch or _told_ me. I don’t know if I can believe that.” I feel hurt, looking at him and then backing away, shaking my head.

 

“You are all I have cared for but for my duty,” He begs.

 

I don’t look at him, hurt. “I don’t know what to do, but…”

 

“But? Please, my heart, _please_ , you have not given up and after this one failure, I can only beg you still will not,” He hopes, eyes wide and encouraged.

 

I look at him, wanting the best. “But we can still go strong.”

 

Solas smiled in relief, small yet hopeful. “We can?”

 

“I can.”

 

“As can I.”

 

Tentatively, I look back to him.

 

Solas grasps my hand with both of his. “I will not run this time.”

 

“You are sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

.

 

And he does not run. Not through the end of the world as mortals knew it when the Veil crashed down, or through the Next Evanuris Wars when the Gods and Goddesses try to use us against each other or the resulting immortals war of conflict. He does not wish to fight after the world is right and settles into a role of healer and teacher. I wish to go on in my cause for justice by becoming one of the Leaders of the World, still young and able to take more burden in mind, and I get backup from him when needed, but through it all, he is there and protects me when I require it and life becomes well and truly kind.

 

Even if it takes three centuries.

 

And then, life is good. I settle into my role as ruler and teacher by his side in the cloud district of Anor’Tuasha, the biggest city in the sky, and we decide upon having children in the next dozen years.

 

I smile, teaching little elves of four and five how to activate a glyph that creates bubbles, my hands filled with magic.

 

The bell goes, and the children bid me goodbye as they go rushing back to their parents, who bow to me and my Wolf husband. Solas crouches down next to me, arms wrapping around my waist. His lips touch his name and he smiles at the shudder, ever pleased that I had let both remain as sensitive as it was before the bonding. “Perhaps we can create our own sooner?”

 

“We have had a lot of practice.”

 

“There is no such thing as perfection, but I am sure we can give it our best shot by continuing to practise our art of our love.”

 

“You know, for once, I’m going to not sass back.”

 

His brows raise up at that. “Oh? How unlike you.”

 

I smirk at him, tracing a fingertip over my name on him, enjoying the feeling of his cock hardening against me in heightening interest. “No, I’m just going to tell you to be home first and be naked for me, on your knees and ready to worship my cunt.”

 

“Hm, now that is like you. Lana.” Turning to him, wanton lips demand mine, kissing hard and deep, fingers digging in my hair to keep me in place. Then he parts leaving me breathless and needy, heart beating fast. The magic in our marks thrums powerfully with the overarching lust and love we have for one another. “I’ll see you at home and expect you to walk in without a stitch on but for these wraps.” He tugged at the bow on the nearest one and then, astonishing me, he disappears.

 

He'd done it! Elation flares in me, in my mark and into his, and I get a responding humble pride shimmering in mine. He’d spent so many years on it!

 

Oh, he was going to get children alright.

 

With a cheeky grin, and a blast of magic in my ovaries, I reappear before our mansion and then enter, clothes slipping off.

 

A naked, hard and erect Solas is on the bed, cock bobbing for my lips to wrap around.

 

On his knees, a pot of honey by his side.

 

I smirk.

 

Yeah, life is good.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small comment makes my day. 
> 
> What did you like??
> 
> Should I put it as its own fic, instead?


	9. Tailgate - Zara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7.] Solas find himself in another world. Zara is the one to stumble upon him, completely dismissive of his attempt to tell her he was alien.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

I turn, pulling out my headphones from my ears, looking to the side where a bald Welshman in the oddest apparel was, and covered in… well. Chunder and gore came to mind. It made me freeze. Whatever he was involved in, I’m sure as hell that I don’t want to be part of it. I stepped back but he held his hands up in the universal sign of ‘I mean no harm’. My eyes scour him, seeing no guns or places to even hold them, considering he’d have to first lift up a heavy tunic and coat made from some oddly stitched… material, let’s go with. Neither did the coat have an obvious bump and he was in these tight… pants, let’s go with, ripped at the bottom and odd bandages around his legs to bared toes.

 

It was _pouring_ down, what was he doing without the basics of socks and shoes?!

 

And looking at him, there was something odd in the way he looked and then he had… pointed ears?

 

I squinted at him. “Er. Did you lose a bet or something, mate? Need some money to get home?”

 

Relieved I wasn’t about to run screaming for the hills, blue eyes looked thankful at me. “No bets, though I wish it were. I need help. Is there any chance you can give me directions to the nearest Circle?”

 

“…Circle? I, you mean a roundabout perhaps?” I offered up but then step forward, realising I’d left him in the rain and lifted the umbrella above us. I see him stare at the metalwork that made up the umbrella in something resembling narrow-eyed incredulousness. Bringing it back around, I asked him quickly, “Left your car illegally parked or something?”

 

“I… No?” There was confusion in his eyes. “The Circle, if you please?”

 

“Circle?” I pause for a second. “Isn’t that the block of royal blue apartment buildings with that horse statue in the middle? Oh, do you live there?”

 

“Of Magi.”

 

“Circle of Magi,” I repeat flatly, unimpressed. “Listen, I’ve got a lab to set up and lessons to give. I don’t have time for this whimsy of yours.” I turn around, about to leave, but he steps forward urgent, but doesn’t touch me so I don’t pull out my mace. “What?”

 

Alarm is on his face. “You don’t have such things?”

 

“Of course not. Seriously, I have a laboratory to set up for students-”

 

“O-Of course… Thank you for the knowledge.” He stares off into the distance.

 

I leave quietly, only for ten seconds later to groan. Even if he was insane, the least I could do was drag him off to the university, shove him into the free showers in the gym so he was clean and warm, raid the theatre section for clothes that fit him and get a pass for him for the library. Let him do as he wished afterwards and wash my hands of him. I’ll do my good deed. I go back, annoyed, putting my umbrella over both of us. “C’mon, might as well take you to my university.”

 

“It’s not necessary-”

 

“You have any other leads to whatever it is you need to be getting back to?”

 

The man is silent for a moment, weighing up his options, but it’s me shifting my balance to the other leg that has him nodded. “I am grateful for any help you bestow upon me.”

 

I gave him a baffled look. “Bestow? What a word to use for this scenario! Regardless, you’re welcome, dear sir. Let’s boogie. Want to get out of this rain.” I shiver, guiding the way the two minutes it takes to get there. “So, what happened to you? Prank gone wrong?” I quip, but then… there is the underlying smell of blood. “Is that… is that _really_ blood?”

 

“Yes, from a bear.”

 

“Bears’ blood?” I reply, completely disbelieving him, voice flat.

 

“And some spiders, actually.” He muses, plucking at his clothing distastefully.

 

I stare at him as I guide him to the building, and he jumps as the revolving doors begin to turn. Thinking he’d seen something, I peer through the glass front, but no, he really is staring at the doors, concentrating hard. He turns to me, question in his eyes. “What, the doors? Come on, don’t you think you’ve taken this story a bit too far? You’re Welsh, and as much as an Englishwoman like me wants to teasingly rib you for it, this _is_ a bit much.”

 

“I am not from here.”

 

“You’re Welsh, mate, I may not be that good at accents, but I can definitely tell a Welshman. Let’s not, hm? Go on.” I nod at the doors and he goes up to it with what would be comical hesitation if it wasn’t pouring, wind gusting my hair everywhere and I had only a short amount of time to set things up for the first class at nine. It was the last class of the week, and next week was the beginning of end of year exams so I had time for my project for my PhD. I watch him go through, staring up at the top and then watching as I go through completely normally. “Anyway, it’s so early there’s no one so I can’t get you a visitors’ pass so I’ll have to tailgate.”

 

“Tailgate?”

 

“Yes. My name’s Zara, by the way.”

 

“Solas.”

 

No comment on the clothing store chain? That gave him a plus up in my book. Usually one of the first things said to me as if I hadn’t heard it a dozen times. I lead him to the gates, swipe my student card, push him quickly in front of me and brush up against him before the little door things closed again, and quickly backed away. He looked back to see me with a little frown and then at the turnstile that was now closing with understanding. “Turnstile only remain open for a short time. You have to have a card to get through, so tail-” I pressed to the base of his spine and then point to the turnstile, “-gating,” I explain needlessly, because it’s such a common thing, but understanding lights his eyes, rather than any hidden amusement.

 

“To only allow members. I see,” Solas mused, leaning on his… staff. “How does it work?”

 

I tried to ignore it, thinking the mere prop odd and a bit cheap looking, and certainly not for use of _magic_.

 

Laughable.

 

“Let me try and remember…” I frown, nodding at the way and leading him on. “Based upon proximity and magnets.” I hold the card up and give it over to him. I close the umbrella, putting it back in the plastic cover as he looks at it and I go on, “The back has a strip, right? So that’s a line of tiny magnet based particles. The reader on the gate back there detects a change in the magnetic field because there can only be two states. Remember north and south pole from lessons at school?” I ask rhetorically, taking the card back when he offers it. “I can’t remember which way, exactly, but I believe the polarity is changed to be south-north instead of just north-north or south-south, so it attracts. Or maybe it’s the other way and it repulses? Eh. Can’t quite recall. Either way, magnets.”

 

“Impressive use of technology. The rest of the world is like this?”

 

“You’re still on that story you’ve got going, huh?” I respond instead of answering.

 

Solas eyes my less than impressed face. “Unfortunately so, it seems.”

 

“Right. Then yes, it does. This is kind of old considering how fast technology is updating. Where do you come from then?” I guide him to the gym.

 

His eyes peruse over all the equipment. “A small town north of here.” Then he purses his lips. “It was before, at least.”

 

“North. Descriptive. Lovely. Many norths, amigo.” I go to the men and women’s changing rooms and stop, taking my bag off and rummaging around in it as I say, “I’ll be in the theatre part to grab you some clothing they’ll never miss, then I’ll leave it out here in a bag. I’ll be in cafeteria, they luckily have an all-night staff, considering the end of year exams are coming up and students do all-nighters. Here,” I hand him a plastic bag. “To put your ruined clothing in.”

 

He takes it, feeling the material, crinkling it between his fingers thoughtfully. “Thank you. How do I find you?”

 

“The signs usually do the trick,” I reply with a small amused smile and point up, seeing him peer up and I must have seen things, because his ears twitched. Immediately my mind told me people can easily move their ears, though uncommon, kind of like how some muscular men and woman could twitch their pectorals. I shake my head. Too many late nights on my research. Caffeine. “Do you like coffee? Allergic to any foodstuffs?”

 

“I have not had the chance, and no.”

 

“Alright. I’ll meet you there then. Back soon.” I nod and go. The theatre is a mess of clothing and a riot of colour, but based upon what he wore, I went for more basic clothing. Unsure about sizing, and holding it up to his height, I pick two shirts out, as well as two pairs of trousers. There’re thick men’s socks and I take out three pairs of derby shoes, unsure of his foot size. No undergarments, but I don’t quite know if I’d want to wear them from this place. I go through the racks for a decent coat, finding a large double-breasted trench coat in beige. It was thin but it was the end of May so he should be alright.

 

That… was all, right?

 

I went over it in my head.

 

Yeah.

 

Idly nodding, I absently grab a wool tartan scarf as I leave with the rucksack I had found that was now full of clothing.

 

I placed the bag on the inside of the mens room to the left of the door below a sink and make my way to the dining hall, smiling at Deidre and ordering two meals of a full English, though to put my bacon on the other plate. “If you could keep one in the oven for a bit so it stays warm, my friend is washing up right now and he may be a while?”

 

“Of course, dear! Not a problem. Not like we have a whole mess of soldiers needing grub.”

 

“No, that’ll be the zombie-eyed mess coming through in two hours, won’t it?” I reply with a small grin, hazel eyes twinkling at her.

 

The older woman laughs, pushing over a large black coffee, two large glasses of fresh orange juice and my food on a tray. “Follies of youth. Enjoy. I’ll bring it over when your man comes in, hm?”

 

“Cheers, luv.” I wink and go over to a table in clear view of the doors, taking off my things and settling down. I take out my tablet, bringing up emails and was halfway through my food and one-handedly tapping out an email to reply to a student when the doors went. I didn’t look up until I knew the footsteps were coming by way. My insides jerk as seeing him in the clothing, noting he looks incredibly attractive in them. I wrap my female interest up in a box and shove it to the back of my mind. But he’s already seen me look him over so I go with it with a playfully remarked, “Huh, maybe male fashion expert should be on my cv? Not bad, Solas.” I look him up and down, nodding.

 

Interestingly, his cheeks and _also_ his ear tips go red.

 

That makes me freeze my smile.

 

Ear tips, but not the main part of his ear?

 

That suggested blood vessels there that should not be there. A swooping feeling went through me as he sat down on the only other available seat, tugging at his clothing and clearing his throat.

 

“I am glad I have put it all on correctly. I am not used to buttons.”

 

I’m not listening completely, looking at Deirdre who nods. “That’s… unusual.” The cook bustles over with the tray immediately, probably having nothing to do. “Thanks, Deirdre.” A cheery goodbye and I’m with him again, focusing my attention on him. “I figure a full English is to the tastes of everyone. And here.” I hand over the untouched glass of OJ.

 

“You are most kind.”

 

I shake my head. “I’d like to think someone would help me in a similar situation.” We eat in silence, though he watches in interest as I type away. When he’s done, I ask, “So, north? What’s the name? Can google you some directions back.” I bring up the maps on my laptop with a hand as I drink my warm coffee.

 

“I do not believe it is… of this realm,” He says gently.

 

I slump my shoulders, done with this. “Solas, please-” I say, but was cut off.

 

“I am not lying. I am a mage, caught in an energy blast that had me come through a mirror and land here.”

 

I sip my coffee as I stared him down. “Mage? Right.” I sigh, having had quite enough of this. “You happen to land on Earth through a mirror? Is this supposed to be some gender-bent play on Alice in Wonderland? Does Solas mean nobility in Welsh, then?” I place my cup down with a click, irritated.

 

Solas leans forward, eyes begging me to believe him. “Please. You must believe me.” He grasps my hand, pleading. “I will do anything you ask, please _help me._ ”

 

“I’m trying. You’re asking me to believe in a whole other… dimension! Solas, I-”

 

“Please, Zara!” The man actually goes down to his knees, making me gawk in shock as he intertwined his hands in a prayer formation. “I am _begging you-_ ”

 

“Get up!” I hiss as I instantly stand to grasp his hands, tugging him back up and pushing him down into his seat. I put a hand to my hip and the other to my face and sigh loudly. I look through my fingers to find none of the dinner ladies looking and then put it to my other hip. His eyes look straight at me, anxiously awaiting with a clenched jaw. “Okay, so, just… Say there’s a whole other dimension.” I wave a hand casually, sitting down heavily in my chair as I think it through. I stand up again, taking the trays and putting them on the rack where used trays go and come back out, thinking hard about this.  I silently push my chair next to him, moving my laptop so it faces him, opening up a blank document.

 

“Zara?”

 

“Okay fine. Let’s start this hypothetical situation you insist upon. So, a massive energy boost to get you through there? We’d have to locate such a thing, how to use it safely, in a controlled environment, maintaining the level it needs to remain at, whatever level it was that got you through here in the first place.” I tap it down.

 

Solas nods at me getting in on this, and then continues, “The energy must also be contained to one person.”

 

“Accounting for weight, height and other parameters that may come up, yes. Then we’d also have to figure out a way to guide you _to_ the correct dimension, for it would be so statistically unlikely only _two_ dimensions exist when there could be beyond millions. We’d…” I paused in thought. “Need some way of pinpointing your world as yours, then. I’ve… got no idea how or what could be used but for the very things in your bag. That could have some… I don’t know… trace of something from your, ugh, _dimension_ , on it. It may be best to leave them as is, in case any of it holds the key to getting you back.” I type it out quickly. “Though it’s best to fit in to the locals anyway. Speaking of fitting in, continuing this story, we’d have to get you to grips with modern life and conveniences and terminologies and social cues and such.”

 

“These are wise decisions. I agree.”

 

My hands halt for a second. “Can you read this?” I point to it.

 

“I cannot.”

 

“Is your alphabet,” I then give the little A-Z tune most westerners knew. He nodded, smiling at me singing it. “Sorry, it’s a tune we’re taught young for memorization. But, yes, good. All twenty six letters are the same? That’s a relief. Can you write yours down next to mine on these papers?” I take my notebook out and then write down the letters vertically and rip out the page for him, giving him the pen and gaining a set of translated letters. “Cute, bubbly, even, compared to my alphabet. Not to simply abandon you, but I have classes to set up for the next four hours. Getting the samples out, the microscopes set up and… ah. Right, no idea what they are. I’ll take you to the library, you can study the language, and I’ll log you onto the computer and get you on youtube, which will likelier help you to get info fast, because auditory.”

 

“A computer?”

 

I tap my laptop as I get up, pulling my coat on. “One of these, but stationed rather than mobile. Usually faster and more memory. Would you like me to take you there, or would you prefer to set off out of here and find your own way? Don’t get me wrong, I’ll definitely help you, but I don’t want to just boss you about.”

 

Solas chuckled and shook his head. “All you have said is logical. Such practicality should be heeded. You’re aiding me with knowledge.”

 

“And knowledge is power and all that, yes. Good. Didn’t want to overstep. Just thinking of the things I’d want someone to help me with, though I’d likely be a lot clingier than you’ve been,” I admit ruefully, smiling a little sheepishly.

 

“There is no magic, it’s understandable.”

 

“Sure, but we have science, and eventually we will be able to, of that I’m certain.”

 

The man looks around thoughtfully as he palmed his weapon and got up with me. “Yes, I do believe that eventuality will come to pass.”

 

With that, I guide him to the library, mentally planning what to teach him. I bring him over to the silent room, telling him it was and that no one was to speak in it though low music in the ears no one else could hear was acceptable. Even though no one was in there, I still spoke super quietly, speaking of the internet, the search bar, but directed him to youtube, taking my headphones out and giving them over to him. I set everything up for him, explaining what I was doing, the buttons on the keyboard, writing down the numbers for him with him writing down his equivalent on our sheets of paper. “Nothing should happen, but if it does, then this is my phone number. A mobile communication device. Each device has its own unique set of numbers so you don’t call someone randomly.” I write it down. “Ask at the front desk, pretend you’re a fellow PhD student of Doctor Ken Casey and they’ll point you to a phone.”

 

“Thank you so, so much.”

 

“You’re welcome.” I take out a bottle of water and put it to the side of him. “Here. Stay hydrated. The toilets are out of here and to the right. And uh…” I stare at the computer. “That’s it. Yeah. I’ll be coming back at about twelve, midday, so… good luck on finding out about our world, Solas.” I say walking backwards. “And if you need me, call me!” I put a thumb and pinky out, putting my hand to my ear.

 

The man nodded at the curious gesture, putting up a hand in a wave, watching me go, a littler tenser now but determined to find out what he could.

 

 .

 

Of course, I was wondering about him the whole time. Putting away the last microscope and stained slides, I gave smiling goodbyes to my colleagues and finally got around to washing my hands and leaving with my things. I was oddly a little nervous about seeing him once more. He’d probably accept, but I was wanting to offer him my couch. My apartment may be little, but it was funded by the university and I’d saved up enough money from a job during the years of Bachelor’s and Master’s and got all the student loan I could so I could be comfortable and not have to worry about financial crises at all.

 

I mean… at least it was a very nice couch! I’d easily fallen asleep on it multiple times.

 

First though, I got myself a second ID card, knowing the security guards were only there to make sure nothing violent happened, not to match faces to cards. They didn’t disable previous cards, I knew, knowing a friend had gotten two because she was rather forgetful and wanted to be prepared. The library was minutes away and my striding legs ate up the distance quicker than usual. I came into the room, where one other person was writing in the back, on the complete opposite side of Solas and wanting his privacy, though he was packing up as I got there. Good. I watched him leave as I go over to Solas. “Good afternoon, how’s it been?”

 

The man stared at me, a little exhausted, his ears twitching down and far more emphatic then his voice when he remarks quietly, “There is so much to go through. Your world is… incredible, in all ways.”

 

Continuing his lie still, I get that. “That it is, Solas.” I settle in the chair next to him, seeing what he was watching. I raise a brow at the video explanation of the eye. “Anatomy?”

 

“I was wishing to know of the science you did.”

 

“Oh. Is science not the same level there?”

 

“The works here are far more progressed here than in my world.”

 

“Have you found NASA yet?” I ask and he shakes his head. “One of the greatest technological advances we’ve made in the last century is in space travel.” I open my bag and get out a magazine I’d been flipping through, knowing they had a section on Mars and about water molecules and all that could mean for colonization. But the pictures… “Check it out. With eight planets and a dwarf planet, we have…” I flip to the right page, showing him the well-known sight of our Solar System. “This is our Solar system that we’re in, and we called it the Milky Way. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.” I point at each. “We’re on Earth. Mars, next to us, about two-hundred and fifty thousand miles away from us-” I go to the next page, where images of Earth being seen from Mars was shown, as well as discovery robots. “Is being looked at for habitation.”

 

“…” He took it from me. “Habitation?”

 

It’s then I see a tremor in his hands.

 

“Solas…?” I reach out to his shoulder gently.

 

He snags my hand out, holding it almost painfully, but I realise it’s not out of anger for touching him.

 

It’s desperation.

 

Instantly my heart goes out to him as his body begins to shake and I grasp his other hand.

 

“You’ve no magic, no elves, no instant transportation. Yet you have seen other planets. Your people have, have… have landed on the _moon_. It seems so-” He cut himself off, emotion choking his throat up.

 

My arms go around him tightly and I bury my face in his neck. “I’m sorry you’re going through this,” I mumble, feeling his ear flick against my forehead and his body slump into the heat of mine. I’d always ran a little warm, but this guy was cooler to the touch than any other hu-

 

My brain shorted.

 

…Wait, he really was elf?

 

I stayed like that for a while longer until he sighed out and I took that as my cue to move back. “I’ve a couch you could stay on, if you want a place to rest your head?”

 

“I would be grateful for anything you can offer me.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking up pseudoscience that could help, finding journals that could hint at instantaneous travel, or of using humungous energy. Physics wasn’t exactly my main specialisation, that was the brain, but I could get by with some books from the library. To keep us alone, I tagged a piece of paper to the silent computer room telling others it was booked up, and we stayed there until the late afternoon. I realised I hadn’t eaten when my stomach growled loudly.

 

It made Solas snort in amusement.

 

“You hungry?”

 

“I am yes, but…” He looked at the computer longingly.

 

“My place does come with a computer. You can continue there.” I offer and he brightens up, though he yawns. “Long day? I imagine you must be terribly exhausted. Bears and interdimensional travel and all that.”

 

He chuckled. “Very.”

 

“I don’t live far.” We are quiet along the way, as I can detect he doesn’t want to speak, watching the world go by, eyes slightly creased in bewildered pain. I stop us to go in the supermarket, grabbing things for dinner because whoo-boy am I out, deciding on a quick stir-fry and getting oats, yoghurt and fruit for the morning. I also buy an extra towel, duvet, pillow, and sheets from the home section they luckily had and some hygiene products too, which Solas took from me quietly when I bought them. I wanted to argue, that he was my guest, but he didn’t seem in the mood to be debated with as he brooded and I let it lie. I hummed as I walked into the complex and two stories up, we were in mine.

 

I quickly unzipped my shoes and put on slippers, with Solas following, bemused at the pandas on his slippers and the piggies on mine but willing to bear the embarrassment of it.

 

“Animals?”

 

“They’re _cute_ thank you.”

 

A light laugh, and Solas takes my place in, neat enough with dark orange walls, black decorations and dark brown furniture with lifted brows. The screen takes his attention for a moment, before relieved eyes settle on the computer. I’ve only got three rooms as the living room mixed with the kitchen, but it was good for one, and probably cosy for two. It was rather empty as I spent so much time in the lab, but at least I’d bought a new odourise-thing that plugged into the wall, and it was puffing up the smell of jojoba. I take my coat off and put it on the hanger, dumping my bag next to it, taking the goods from him, putting them into the fridge but for stir fry stuff, taking out my trusty wok. “If you want to put the- Jesus!” I jumped at him next to me instead of where I’d saw him last.

 

He raises a brow.

 

I laugh nervously. “I thought you were still checking out the scenery. Anyway,” I clear my throat out. “This won’t take long, but you can watch some television or use the computer. Just put the bedding down by the couch. You’ll be sleeping on it.” I wash my hands under the tap.

 

“Thank you. I… would like to ask something?”

 

I nod, drying hands on a tea towel and smile at him before turning to my vegetables. “Be surprised if you didn’t. Go for it.”

 

“You’ve helped me. I would like to pay you back somehow. Is there anything I may do for you?” He asks as I begin to chop up mushrooms swiftly, but with no real finesse.

 

“Oh. Well… I don’t quite know. What can you teach me?” I ask curiously.

 

“Something practical for someone pragmatic…” He mused, trailing a finger over his lip as I washed the mushrooms and the baby sweetcorn and sugar snaps. “You are a scholar. You would not know of war? Perhaps self-defence lessons?”

 

“True, I don’t know self-defence. And you were off fighting bears, apparently.”

 

“Yes. This will do.” Pleased, he went over to the computer.

 

Unsure, I told myself to bring my mace to my room and keep it under my pillow with one hand holding it. I didn’t trust him, but he was likeable enough. Canny, for sure, what with that intelligent gleam to his eye. Desperate though, and that was something to watch out for. Perhaps mad. I’d be looking up numbers on my phone, just in case he was actually some sort of sociopath. Internally I screamed at myself for doing this, but something in my gut said it was fine. A quick fifteen minutes later, and hoisin and garlic beef and veggie stir fry was done, with extra for tomorrow’s lunch cooling in a Tupperware box to be put in the fridge.

 

I’m glad it was Friday, that I didn’t have to be in until Monday afternoon for a horrible late shift followed by a morning shift. Usually I found a few hours kip in an office there, taking a shower in the gym and bringing a toothbrush and toothpaste and brush and fresh clothing. I got a lot done this way but with Solas here… Hm. I probably wouldn’t trust him in my place by himself for at least a few weeks.

 

Damn, weeks? Was I seriously thinking about him being here this long? Technically he was an illegal… well, alien, wasn’t he?

 

Not even _human._

 

I dished the food up, shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind, putting forks into the mess of noodley goodness, bringing it over to the table before my sofa. I turn the television on, gaining attention, and wave him over. The elf comes over curious as I turn it over to a quiz show that was just about to begin.

 

“The Chase?”

 

“Mhm. It’ll explain the concept. Dig in,” I say around a mouthful of food and watch it. I liked quiz shows and there was a bunch one after the other on around this time. “This is my second favourite quiz show. Q.I being the first. We should probably put that on if it is on, it’s more… uh other-worlder friendly? I suppose the term could be?”

 

“I would be interested in anything you show me.”

 

Wordlessly, I go through the channels and find a re-run on the Dave channel. Stephen Fry entertains with Alan Davis and guests, and it even takes away Solas’ pained frown he’s unknowingly been wearing this whole time. He chuckles at the angry logic of David Mitchell, nodding ruefully with me as we completely agree with him. I take his dish and clean them and the wok, putting them away as Solas is fiddling with the duvet covers. “I’m off to bed. Have a good night’s rest, Solas. There’s extra in the fridge if you get hungry.” A little nod and I leave with my bag.

 

The next day I groggily wake up, yawningly making my way to the bathroom and brushing my teeth and going to the toilet. After a hand wash, I went to the front room with a brush and an armful of student work to sign. I blinked at a man on my couch who was sitting on the couch and watching me, amused as I stared and then understood. “Yesterday happened. Yes. Good morning.”

 

“Good morning. Do you go to your university today?” He fiddled with a piece of paper, one I recognised to be the alphabet.

 

“No, it’s the weekend. I have that off but catch up on marking student work.” I waggle my arm. “Did you sleep well enough?”

 

“Everything was fine with the bedding, comfier than I’ve had in a very long time. Thank you.”

 

I didn’t press. “So, elf? As a being, do you need less sleep than a human? _Do_ you have humans in your world?”

 

He smiled at my curiosity, long since having picked up biology was a passion of mine. “We do, and yes, we also have humans. Also dwarves and qunari.”

 

I was about to turn to my kitchen but then stared at him, coming over as if magnetised as intrigue hit my face. “Dwarves and… say again?”

 

That spawned a whole three hours of me asking a dozen questions a minute it felt, trying to understand all I could from him and he was happy to be able to be the one to teach, to have some control over something. As it was more like stories to me, I swallowed them in easily enough, and Solas even began teaching me Elvhen when he absently said ‘vin’ and I asked if he said wine in French. Not only was I learning Elvhen, but he pulled me up into the space in the living room, pushing the table away and putting the staff in my hand. I stared at it and then him, eyes widening and making him smirk at me.

 

Without further ado he simply began to teach me, stating he’d do so every day.

 

Usually I’d go to Salsa lessons for fun but… Exercise was exercise, I guess? I even began to learn hand to hand.

 

Later on I took him around to places to show off the local area, using my phone to guide us and answer any question he may have. And boy did this man have many. It’s like he was storing everything for later on. I was a little worried he’d somehow bring the information back and somehow bring people back to take over or whatever… but that seemed farfetched as all get out. The man was utterly wary of cyclists after one nearly careened into a tourist ahead that wasn’t looking where he was going. He stared at everything in hidden delight, eyes bright, getting practise in reading my language with me patiently helping along and correcting when he needed it.

 

We ate at a local Lebanese place, trying a whole large mixed dish between us and boy was Solas a fan of hummus and halloumi. He delighted in the pomegranate over things, the freekeh salad in close contention with the hummus. He was loud enough the owner came over with a big grin at him liking it so much, laughed at being grilled at how to do this and we found ourselves invited to a shisha bar outing that night as the owner brought over beers. We agreed, and hours later out we were relaxed in a large bar, so like a harem tent with cushions and flavoured smoke everywhere. I was dragged up to a belly dancer, the woman teaching me how to do isolations and shimmies and all sorts of good stuff and catching on quick and having a blast.

 

Huh. Might have to sign up to some classes.

 

I came back over, the group we were with cheering me and I gave a theatrical curtsey, going back over to Solas who held a hand out for me to take, with him pulling me over to his side through the moving people, settling me by his side. “You looked wonderful.”

 

Grinning at him, I nudge his shoulder with mine. “You look like you’re having fun, too!” I say over the loud music.

 

He leans to me and speaks into my ear. “They are telling me all about why Turkish culture is better than Greek!”

 

I laughed at that, ignoring that my laughter made his lips brush my ear and informed, “The two countries have a history with each other from hundreds of years ago! Greeks used to be Turkish subjects! They got their independence about a hundred and eighty years ago, but there’s still been a few wars between them afterwards anyway! But there’s likely been lots more things I don’t know of! That independence stuff is pretty much all I know about Greek-Turkish relations!”

 

“Ah, I see.” He nodded, getting back into conversation with one of the men, as one of the women came over to me, telling of her pregnancy, and when finding out I knew a ton about biology, asked me more and more questions of what the child looked like at twenty four weeks and taking my advice when it came to vitamins. She plied me with some more drinks and when I realised I had enough, it was when I was now fully leaning against Solas and was practically nestling my head on his shoulder. Not that he seemed to mind, as his hand had found its way to my knee. His thumb even rubbed absently against the tights on my leg.

 

I began to drink water, going to the toilet to get the alcohol out the natural way. A few minutes later my head was clearer and I was ready to clear off. “Do you want to stay? I can give you directions and money for a cab if you want?”

 

The elf shook his head, standing up. “We leave now.” Some of the drunker men tried to get him to stay, but Solas shook his head with a smile, putting his coat on and taking my hand to place it in his elbow, surprising me, but bid adieu to his new friends and led me out. He led quietly, humming to himself one of the Turkish songs that was replied often. I pointed the way silently, looking around as other people drunkenly came out of closing bars and pubs. “I am led to believe something, concerning my land.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Of the Veil, and the Elvhen Gods being banished into one, and the Forgotten ones into another.”

 

I took a moment. “Yes. I recall that.”

 

“It was I that did it. I also am led to believe you are the Forgotten ones, all of you here. The breaking of magic from you… Yet you all are far better off than the elves of my world are. Genius without magic.”

 

“Oh, well. I’m sorry?”

 

He chuckled, simply putting a hand over mine and keeping me close to him.

 

Unused to the touching but kind of feeling starved for it, I didn’t pull away. It’d been a long while since I had a man, and not many people I knew casually touched. Eventually we got back to mine and I toed off my boots, shoving stockinged feet into slippers and putting my coat on the hanger, taking my bag to the kitchen. I hiccup in a high pitch, making him laugh lowly, and grin over my shoulder at him. “Want the leftover food?”

 

“I believe food would be good right now.”

 

“Same.” I take out the food, dishing it up into two bowls, putting one in the microwave for a few minutes as he preps his bed and turns on the television.

 

The days followed kind of the same as this. During the week I’d be doing my PhD, Solas would be researching all he could, and when we got together we would go through it all, or I’d take him around London and sometimes out of it. Solas got along with the Turkish lot, eventually finding his way into cards games and winning a bunch of money to help pay his way. I offered to help him find a place, but he demurred, rather wishing to stay with me, if I’d have him. I reminded him of the couch not being a proper bed and then the door went, with him opening it, telling he’d taken the chance to buy a new one when I was out.

 

Cheeky git.

 

But it does come out into a really nice bed when we set it up. I slump on it, looking up at the ceiling as he joins me. “Good choice, mate.”

 

Pleasure floated over his face when I turned to him. “I do make them every once in a while.” He lifted an arm, and over the months, I’d gotten used to his touching ways and shifted closer to cuddle under his. “You do not turn from me. Why?”

 

“I like to touch you. I mean, you’ve yet to push me away and I don’t really hug others.”

 

“There is an old position, favoured of a master.”

 

“How innocent sounding. Not at all like some sort of concubine or preferred prisoner.”

 

Solas chuckled. “Of a teacher. Guide, even. You are clever, talented, you have taken up my lessons well.”

 

“What does it mean in your society and where could it lead, and who would it be above?” I demand.

 

“As I say, clever.” He looks at me, and I raise a brow. “Indeed so.” He sighs. “In my society, one who rules can have favoured ones. This means I would teach you above all others, my tricks, ways and potentially a successor. It could lead to you becoming more than my favoured, to be my equal. It would be above all others to me.”

 

“Equal? Describe that in human terms I know.”

 

“Soulmates.”

 

“You know that’s a romantic term, yes? Or do you mean it in the best friend above all others term, because I know we’ve known each other well for months, but that’s rather soon for an immortal elf, yes?”

 

“Love is fleeting. I want you for my companion. I like all you are, and in rejoice in what you could be should I be able to give you immortality in my world.”

 

I gawk at him. “Are you asking me to give up… everything?”

 

“No. I’m asking you to help me reunite the worlds. I will give you all you need and want there, I swear it.”

 

"I... I need to think."

 

.

 

Days later, I come back to the idea.

 

"Let's combine the worlds."

 

Solas smiled, lifting up my hand and kissing the back of it, pleased.

 

"Let's."

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate, because he tailgated Zara into the uni, and she tailgated him into Thedas.
> 
> No second part to this. Leaving it here. Hope you liked it; it was a bit of an experiment to see if I could make Solas in character with this such thing happening.


	10. Grand Master Smith: Tira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8.] A Master Smith, you can't help but think Haven is lacking and so join, but a wolf sniffs you out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in this world had been beyond scary, and looking at things through a child’s eyes with an adult mind had been lonely, especially for someone now some runt orphan in Jader. It was enough to steal food every day and hope they don’t chop my hands off if they catch me. Most times I got slapped on the rear with a belt if I was caught, but determination and the use of women’s skirt and men’s large carts had me able to get the act of stealing down quite easily. Water was found in other places, and while I wish I concentrated on survival techniques in my old life instead of art and music, it was not to be.

 

I lazily watch over the apprentices at the forge, shaking my five-year-old head at the idiot who could tell his hands from his arse. I’d been here each day, bored after trying to figure out the writing system that looked a bit like Korean to me. I was Swedish in my last life, growing up learning English, so not only was I thrust into a new world, I was pushed to learn French on top of it, or ‘Orlesian’, bah. Either way, I was watching the process of maille being made. It was patient, long-suffering work that took multiple people to complete one of in a month. The fluttering in me reminded me that magic was here, real, and wanting to be used. I knew it could be used here.

 

I thought about the last game I played, Undertale, and wondered if magic was like that. I’d never been a gamer, but a friend had recommended it as a beginner game for me, filled with solid, well-written characters and story compared to most games out there with amazing music. I’d been hooked on the OST first and then had to go on the game to see which leitmotif belonged to which character. Having played through it about five times, I was then pointed at Bethesda and Bioware, in which after ripping through Skyrim, I went onto Dragon Age.

 

And promptly found myself here after falling to electrocution as my wet dog jumped me.

 

How the hell it happened, I had no idea.

 

All I knew was, staring at the latest apprentice muck up, I was tired of seeing this kindly blacksmith get messed over by his own kindness. “Hey, stupid!” I bark out, making the smith come to a sharp stop, all eyes on me. “You’re supposed to anneal the rings or they get easily broken!”

 

The head smithy came over, eyes of experience wise enough to tell. “She’s right. Damnit, George, we do not have time for this! The newest set of Chevaliers come for their armour in two months!”

 

“S-Sorry, Master!”

 

Green eyes light on me. “You, kid, what happens at this point?” He points to a block of wood and long wires next to it.

 

“You make springs of the wire after drawing the wire through the draw plate, and you use the mandrel there.” I point at the things in question.

 

“Do we make use of the whole wire?”

 

“Nah, we need an overlap. Makes the holes able to be drifted.”

 

“You alone?”

 

I nod.

 

“Kid, you become my apprentice and I’ll look after you as my own, even give you a little bit of pocket money.”

 

Finally, something to help me live! I give him a wide grin and stick my hand out and he takes it. “I’m Tira. Let’s get to it then, Master.”

 

.

 

It’s a bit of an alarm for Master Josef when he first watches me do all the heavy lifting with ease, of flicking my hands and the fires all over the smithy starting up under excellent control. Because of course I could- magic in games showed me it was how things were. I didn’t know how it was here, but if insanely fit fish-women could easily bench press boulders and wield magical spears dozens at a time and live until killed, then so could I. My magic throbbed in me, warm and welcoming, mentally coming to me in the shape of a white heart. At first it’d been hard as hell to keep up, but at the first and only chance of being dedicated to an art had emerged, I wasn’t idiot enough to lose it.

 

Let my magic exhaust me to the point of mindlessness – it grew to fit the needs I had. Let my magic leave me trembling and in pain – it taught me how to use it to heal me up. Let my magic surround me invisibly – it protected me from burns and broken fingers at a wrong movement with hammers and other implements.

 

Master Josef never said anything. It helped him, after all. He may have had to practically shove food in my mouth in the morning to wake me, but the rest of the day I was the star pupil, the one who was a perfectionist. The youngest one that had the rest of the lads in there scrambling to catch up to the hard pace I kept up. Half of my speed was wanting to push myself magically, and the other half was to keep the loneliness at bay.

 

With a flick of the wrist, the fire turned blue in its’ intensity I’d put upon it, better for the obsidian in my hands.

 

Fifteen year old me had now begun to outclass my teacher due to magic.

 

In speed, technique and quality, I was now better. Though, I was still not as good at the usage of my weapons I created, he kept pride at that.

 

Josef called me over, a man standing by him. “This is Grand Master Julius. He is the best blacksmith in the country. I’ve seen him several times at conventions up in Val Royeaux. He’s heard of our shop. Of you.”

 

The man kneels down before me on one knee, shrewd dark brown eyes under heavy brows in his thick blacksmith’s clothing. A large hand lifts my chin, and he smirks at the old burn on the side of my jaw, the one thing that had me making sure to keep that invisible barrier on me at all times on my skin. Then he looks at my hands, approving at the clear callouses that were taken care of well. “The child that can complete yards upon yards of work a day. Show me.”

 

So, I did, making my best piece, the chain mail. I look at his head for a moment, taking in the size and then nodding. Springs were created, annealing and cooling in an instant with my magic, finger trailing along the springs to make the rings fall into the bowls. I added in my own techniques to the chainmail headpiece I was crafting for him, allowing some of the rings to be of bigger and smaller sizes to allow for excellent movement at the appropriate places and using different stitch patterns. It was good for his head, and with my hand drifting over to cool it all down properly, I presented it to the Grand Master.

 

Julius took it, eyeing it fully. “This took four hours.”

 

“Usually, such pieces would take a month, yes.”

 

“How much for the girl?”

 

I clear my throat and state boldly, “I’m not a bought item, thank you.”

 

The Grand Master tilted his head. “Everyone had a price.”

 

“Really? Well it’s free of charge for me to kick your arse out of here. Isn’t that something?”

 

Josef held his hands up, worried for his business, which had afforded him quite the bit of wealth. “Now, now, Tira-”

 

I run a greased hand through short dark auburn hair. “You want to lose me then?”

 

“N-No!”

 

The sleazy smile appeared. “So then, what is it you want Tira?”

 

“To be better. Iron and Obsidian are boring after a while.”

 

“I can grant you that.”

 

I could always run.

 

“Alright, it’ll cost you a gold a day to have me, after housing and feeding and looking after someone of my skill appropriately until I want out after ten years. After all,” I shake the chainmail headpiece. “This sort of thing does go for eighteen gold. Easy.”

 

Grand Master laughed at that, darkly amused. “Then I agree.”

 

I held out a hand, knowing he’d try to fuck me over. “Are we agreed? Shake on it?” The hand was full of magic and when he clutched it, his eyes widened at the bindings appearing on our hands.

 

.

 

Bastard looks after me alright.

 

I’m locked in my glamorous room in Minrathous, given all the excellent clothing and food I want, and the gold I earn grows in the corner, not a single earnt bit of gold used. The room is _huge_ , half of it a blacksmith area full of the dozens of tools I’d need, and the other half is something out of the Winter Palace, Halamshiral. I’m trapped. Bound by my own word of _ten years._ Something getting closer and closer.

 

Some plans were in my head but… I’d need to work on it.

 

What I’d wanted was the ability to store items in the Fade, my own little private bubble.

 

So, I set about mimicking a new link from my core to go up to the Fade but… that didn’t work. I would have to do it the other way. Sleeping got me in the Fade, and from there I ignored demons and spirits alike trying to tempt or distract me as I poked and prodded at my own link from this side of things. I delved into my link next when I found it safe enough, using magic to copy my own link temporarily and then pushed it into my original connection with magic. It snapped into my core happily, and with a pulse of magic to distort the link of sleep, I woke up, feeling heavier in spirit and yet lighter in body. With a grin of accomplishment, I manipulated the new link here to… a place?

 

There was definitely another place on the other side of the new link.

 

Good. Lifting up my head, I reached over to a piece of gold delivered today by a butler in the morning, and with a thought, it went. Another thought, and it was back in my hand. I smile.

 

.

 

At twenty-five, I was on the run from the Grand Master’s assassins, having rejected his new contract- which was just the same version for the skills of my fifteen-year-old self, despite having learnt practically everything he had to teach me. I’d hidden in the asshole end of the world, working under cover as some blacksmith apprentice once more, waiting for the assassins to finally sod off.

 

It was months later I feel it safe to leave.

 

Honestly, I wasn’t quite sure what to do. Working in a blacksmith with such sure hands that couldn’t turn themselves off was hard. I was suspicious. I was already one of the foremost blacksmiths in the world, the pitch-black tattoo of an anvil surrounded by the seals of each major nation I’d become Master Smith in on my bicep. All eight of them when I’d been forced to travel, each of them having the royal colours in the seals. Grand Master Julius would have nothing less than the best, irritating Tevinter he was. Of course, that went along with more teaching in magic and technically I had claimed Tevinter Imperium Citizenship…

 

But being locked up was the smith’s way of keeping me safe, as magic had bound us as I had no wish to go back. Sure, when I was out under his watch, it was a beautiful country and I adored the history packed into the place, which Julius proudly approved of. God, I really needed to keep a lock on words in bindings. Magic took things so damn literal when it came to agreements.

 

So, I roamed the land, helping out in Ferelden mainly, where dozens of little villages with less than fifty people struggled in getting things. I made masses of horseshoes, hammers, nails – even jewellery when I was able to get my hands on more finicky materials. I had enough money and such whilst travelling, and I grew to know folks from all walks of life all over the place. I only ever asked for a place to sleep away from the pains of nature, some food, or if there was something I want to learn, that.

 

My horse whinnied as the world shook, echoed with magic, and then green burst above us.

 

Gawping, I stared at it, stunned.

 

Then, snapping the reins of the horse into a gallop, I made my way to the Hinterlands.

 

People would need help.

 

.

 

I take in Haven from afar, watching the Inquisition do its’ thing for a little bit, resting against my horse and watching through binoculars I’d made. Something this world didn’t have that I had brought to it. It seemed to be some sort of religious or military faction, what with the soldiers in training, and the bunch of Sisters around.

 

Yet… there were others, too.

 

Merchants, if only a few, but ones from Orlais and some from the Dwarven Merchant guild.

 

And I’d spent enough time to notice a Red Jen- was that a _qunari?_

 

Huh.

 

But what was going on?

 

Only one way to find out. I get on my horse and go forth, passing ill-equipped soldiers training and getting looks in return when I eye them with a goose-grey stare of critique of their clothing. While I’d been in Tevinter, staffs had become a good skill of mine, but naturally sword and bows had become far more commonplace in the twenty-six years of experience I had up my sleeve. How brittle their swords were… I know they’re the ones stopping – or attempting to stop – this gigantic breach.

 

This can’t go on.

 

I see a man in different clothing, blond, good-looking, giving out commands. He catches my gaze with his own pretty browns after a half minute and then looks me over, taking in the clothing and equipment that is obviously not noblewoman, but definitely not peasant, either. I slide down from my horse and lead him over, steps sure and focused. “You look like you’re in command around here.”

 

“I am Commander Cullen, of the Inquisition. You don’t look like the normal woman.”

 

“I am Master Smith Tira. It looks like you’re one of the few to have decent uniform.” I take in the piece. “Not up to my standard, but certainly better than the flint-worthy rubbish your men are in.”

 

Cullen flushed a little, knowing the state of the men. “Master Smith? Is that so? We already have a damn good smith.”

 

“Perhaps. Clearly not enough of them, however. I can ring up your blacksmiths and make them wanted the world over.”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“Primarily? To help with this b-s up there in a way I can.” I point to the Breach. “Otherwise, the usual place to sleep, food to eat and a decent bath everyday with good soap and such.”

 

Cullen took me in. “I’ll take you to the smithy, see what Harritt thinks of you.”

 

The name rings a bell, so I silently follow the man, getting led to the blacksmith, which immediately puts me at rest for the atmosphere, only for me to stiffen at the lack they had. They had only the basics. Even my first shop had three times the amount. The team was small, the master smith here was clearly overworked and the materials were lacking. I breathe out, putting a hand to my forehead. “By all that’s great and good…”

 

“Harritt!”

 

“Busy Commander!” The man barked back, looking over his shoulder for a split second at us at the smelter.

 

“A leader should not be doing the base work anyone could do,” I remark to Cullen loudly over the din of clangs and bangs of weapons getting done. So quickly, I could see mistakes being made already and flinch. “What the _hell is going on in here?!_ ” I roar out, ripping off my jacket and flinging it over my horse’s back. I walk forth and glower at the twenty-odd people here. About ten on weapons and armour each, which is far less which each product deserves. I’m infuriated by this. “What is this absolute mess?! You, you’re the leader?!” I point at Harritt. “Your arse should be pushing these sods in line and overlooking managerial tasks, not making something even a non-apprentice should do! Purification of metal is something anyone can do!”

 

“No one else is here to do it!”

 

“Plenty of idiots in that village, get anyone!” I snap back, pulling my baggy tunic off and flinging it over the horse as well, pulling out the pre-prepared toolmakers apron on over my corset, arm bared. It had the smiths there gasping, and as I look I smirk for a second. Then my face goes hard. “You!” I point at the one doing the most mistakes. “Go and find some servants, some elves, men and women, to go and begin doing the metal purification. NOW!” I snarled out at him looking at Harritt, but then he runs off. Good. Some elves in here would be relieving for me, used to them as servants in Tevinter. “You!”

 

One of them jumped and saluted me, making me snort. “Yes, ma’am!”

 

“Even seconds showed me you’re best at blade manipulations. You’re in charge there of weapons. Harritt,” I turn to the ginger, who eagerly looked at me. “What’s your thing?”

 

“Weapons.”

 

“Good. I’m best at armour, so I’ll take over there. My light-touch chainmail is known the globe over.”

 

“That it is, Lady Tira!”

 

“Know me, eh?”

 

“The only woman Grand Master Smith in the world?” He snorted, getting to the role he was given. “Course I do. Boss us around all you like, Lady!”

 

I grin, turning to the flabbergasted Commander, who quickly got himself together. “Whoever the one is dealing with the money situation here, bring them to me at the end of the blacksmith workday. Now,” I command, turning back. “I need to know strengths and weaknesses of each of you, I need to see you work, and I need more people to do the basic shit. Let’s move it, so gather around, idiots!” I request loudly, which seems to make Harritt giddy, the man coming over quickly and others joining in. “Good, so…”

 

.

 

At the end of the day when some woman in finery appears, Harritt is still grinning like a loon.

 

“What the hell are you smiling about, carrot top?” I demand to know.

 

“Well, ah, Lady Josie-” The man cuts off, seeing her.

 

I turn to the Antivan. “Name’s Grand Smith Tira.”

 

“Yes, I have heard of you when speaking to the dwarves and some of the apprentices here,” The Antivan rolling accent is soothing, a pleasure to hear. I see her eyes linger on the tattoo, tracing each nation that acknowledged me as one of the best on my bicep. “I will admit, we do not have the funds for one of your calibre. However, we do have many other things to offer when it comes to links. I am Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you. Listen, you’ll be very pleased to know that I’m here to help due to that insanity up there. What I require is the basics. I want a damn good group here, so get me more people looking for a career, not just a job for the while, and I’d prefer not just humans in a workplace everyone is here to work at, not throw around racism or stereotypes. I want some good food, and good products to wash with because I like to smell good and feel good. I also need to know that this blacksmith, _my_ blacksmith, gets the materials it needs. Instead of paying me as you should, in which I do know my worth, I want the money to go on expeditions to get materials to protect these people. In return, I can make _anything_ you need in the Inquisition. You will have me, and I will promise you the best damn blacksmith any military outlet will get on this continent. Can you do this?”

 

Josephine took me in, ready to go. Then a firm nod. “I can do this.”

 

Raising a brow, I reply. “I’m just going to inform you, at fifteen, I was given a gold a day for my work with only ten-years’ experience, at twenty five years? I get master works _begged_ at me to do and have turned them down. Make sure that’s still in your mind when you put mind to material gathering.”

 

The Antivan bowed a little. “These people put themselves in our hands, they need the Inquisition to believe in them. They need works to keep them alive.”

 

I held out my two hands, hammer in one and chain of rings in another. “And they shall get the best I offer with materials given.”

 

Both sides understood, we give each other a little bow and go our separate ways.

 

.

 

Some days later I get materials, a ton of iron.

 

I wish it was obsidian, but iron has been an old friend of mine for ages.

 

That day and night I stay up and help with the purification and teaching of a few more people how to do it well, what temperatures and amounts of time and ridding of imperfections to some elves, humans and dwarves. My ways were more specific, and I could see the dwarves loving it. I didn’t care. We had a need going on. Secrecy wasn’t big on my list, and they couldn’t do it at the speed or finesse as I did it due to magic. This was the magicless way, after all. But for mass creation, it would do. I leave them to it, while pushing out the mass amounts, exhaustion wearying on me after such massive magic use after twenty hours.

 

I conk out on the side after taking a stamina potion, hoping my heart shaped silver magic would be okay. It was, and upon waking, the knackered purification apprentices had done it all just fine. I give them a few coppers extra each and tell them to go sleep, going on with the basics with the more experienced apprentices to teach them. More than I’m supposed to do, but we need it. Not enough staff-

 

Cheers come in and I quench the blade I have after a few more hits, letting it lie in the water to cool. “What’s going on?”

 

“The Inquisitor! Touched by Andraste!”

 

I hum at that, looking out at the approaching group. Some Seeker, some mage elf woman and elf man, a dwarf, and a Grey Warden. Huh. An interesting group led by the female elf. Naturally I don’t really believe in that stuff – which set of gods should I believe in? Mine or theirs? – but then I felt an odd shiver and heat gone down my back making my spine itch for a second. Looking around with a frown, I find nothing, and so I go back into my blacksmith.

 

Yet I feel a weird sense of… doomed completion?

 

Like something has been done and I’m… I don’t know?

 

My silver heart of magic trembles happily so I can only believe everything is well.

 

Magic has been very good to me, especially formed different to others here, so I trust it. I do fell an unusual sense of needing to go do something though. The itch of doing something else lasts for hours, until it dies down and then lasts forgotten in my heads, passed as a mere musing fancy. It’s then, when the groups of blacksmiths go, I feel an urge to look up. I flicker my gaze around idly before banging the next dent out. Nothing. No one close.

 

Then I smell it.

 

A masculine scent, light but there, and _consuming_. I bang the next dent out, intent on ignoring it, figuring it one of the boys forgetting something.

 

“Excuse me, miss…?”

 

I slam the next dent out and look to the side as I let the blade slide out my palm into the cold water to quench another weapon, auburn hair sweat-glued to my temple. I breathe hard, looking the elf mage up and down, liking what I saw just that bit too much. It was him I smelt, and it was he who was also looking me up and down, eyelids lazy, pupils blown and dark. He’s a damn good specimen of elf-hood. One of the most attractive, even. Extra muscle, a little taller, sharp, unwavering gaze. “Aren’t you the unique butterfly?” It’s then I see the staff and frown. “Ah.” I take it from him and glance over the crystal. Not that.

 

“It’s the holding glyphs.”

 

I eye him, feeling pretty good, and then take in the staff again. “It’s as you say. Hm. You could do with a better wood as well.”

 

“Wood?”

 

“Yes, this is too light for your magic.” I had time… I look to the side. “Stay a moment. Let me know your magic so I can get you a proper staff.”

 

“Please do.” There was something delicious in his tone.

 

Swallowing down the saliva that built up from want of him, I swirl some of my silver magic in my hand and flick it at him, only to twitch at the feel of his magic, all minty fresh and dewy forest. Of a hidden glade, reminding me of something animalistic. “What the-?” Insanely, his magic makes me wants to sigh and bare my neck, to croon for his attention. But I get hold of myself instantly. I tersely walked away, going to the corner, picking up a dark, lightweight wood. The one the elves favour. Ironbark. We had some on hand somehow, and I recall Julius being beyond surprised I could actually deal with the material. Apparently only elves really could? I wasn’t sure. He watches me with that heavy gaze, staying near, taking in all I do.

 

Half an hour later, I give him the staff. “Balance it. Is it good?”

 

He does so, a pleased expression on his face. “Perfect. The glyphs, the wood, the weight. Excellent work.” There’s pleasure in his voice.

 

“Good.” I run a hand over my face. “Now bring me to Flissa’s to eat, would you? I’m exhausted.” He holds an arm out, and for a second I wonder if I should take it. “You don’t mind the hands, do you?” I ask, turning one over. They were stained dark, permanently. A shake of the head and a little smile, and then I grasp his arm. A thrill goes through me at touching him, his scent surrounding me, but Solas here stiffens up completely and swallows. He looks me over, something indescribable in his look. I wonder what he thinks of, if it’s anything close to the completeness I feel.

 

A pull closer and he guides me out, in which I find it rather intimate suddenly for someone I don’t know.

 

But then… it wasn’t?

 

It was right, and good and relieving and _perfect?_

 

“I am Solas. What brings you here?”

 

“Tira. I decided to investigate around the area of that up there, see who needs help. Found this curious little happening here. I watched it for a couple days and then decided to help.”

 

“Very charitable of you.”

 

“That and the uniforms and weapons were shoddy work and the smith in me can’t stand it.”

 

“You are certainly an artisan.” He chuckled, and I had to deny myself the urge to tuck myself into his hold. To not nuzzle into him. To not taste him all over and-

 

Snapping out of it as loudness of laughter breaks me out of my thoughts, I enter the tavern first, nodding at the few who saw me, with Flissa having a couple workers grab us some food when she saw us come in, tired and clearly hungry. We sat down in a corner, and I see a few guys look huffy. Ah, because he’s an elf or because he’s a mage or both or…? I didn’t think of myself as a beauty, rough and always sweaty and never in any decent clothing that wouldn’t get stained. Tired, but liking to take time with food, I go into my pockets as Solas watches me and bring out some herbs. I kept a ton of dried herbs in my little dimensional box, never wanting to have a bland meal.

 

Placing them on the table between us, I open up the little boxes, preservation glyphs all over them. “Take some. Meals like this really need it. Not to demoralise Flissa or anything,” I mutter, flickering my eyes her way and back. “Does what she can with the materials she has. We all do.” I sigh a little, thinking of the lower quality goods I still get and the work I’d have to do with newer and better grade of deposits I’d get that would replace what they currently had now. I put in some of my preferences, mixing the stew up and then using my roll to dip.

 

His eyes watch everything I do, radiating intensity.

 

I wish it didn’t make me nervous.

 

Hell, I couldn’t even eat right, but I managed to get through most of a bowl before my stomach was telling me to stop.

 

“Tell me of you,” He murmurs after a few moments, having barely taken any bites.

 

Staring at him, because where the heck does one begin with that, I sit back, thinking. “I really like making things. I like seeing how people light up in happiness at a gift or the appreciative glint at a fine craft I made.”

 

“Have you always used magic to do so? Did it take long until you did not use a staff?” Solas questioned, his voice reverberating in what felt like my soul and I realise his words were beginning to actually thrum with magic.

 

My toes curl in their boots, and I clench in other places too. “Yes. I’ve never needed to use a staff. Holding yours was the first time I’d touched one in over four years.”

 

A little quirk of the lips has me clenching my jaw tight and trying to fight a shudder going down my spine. “Indeed?”

 

I tilt my head at him, wondering at the immense sexual tension between us. It’s then my eyes note an apprentice come over, which thrusts me out of my haze of want. Professionalism takes over and I look up at him. “Apprentice Daniel.”

 

“Sorry to be botherin’ you, Grand Master, but the next shipment comes tomorrow, so I was wonderin’ if me and the other two,” He points a thumb over his shoulder, and I note the other two good ones of the group of weapons lads, “Should start on purifyin’ the rest of the old stuff?”

 

I note that it meant I’d have to watch over them for a bit. “Yes. Get it set up, and I’ll be along soon.”

 

A bow, and he and the other two went.

 

The scent of Solas wraps around me, dazing me for a moment, and I turn to him. “There’s still so much for me to do to get the people well-equipped. Have a good evening Solas. I’m sorry it was short. Another time, perhaps?” I stand, and he stands along with me.

 

“Most certainly.” He holds a hand out and I take it, feeling flustered at him, kissing the back of it as he stared up at me without blinking.

 

A pause and I leave, not liking the blacksmith that had so become mine so quickly be unattended by me.

 

.

 

I gasp, thrusting as much stuff as I could into my dimensional box before Harritt grabbed me and dragged me from the smithy. We stumbled over detritus and broken boxes, helping when we could, but fear pounded in us as we pulled a hurt Flissa and Adan with us. I healed what I could with my magic, but in the end, the stress of a flying dragon and invading army is too much to fully concentrate and I simply numb them as best I was able to manage. The two men helped Flissa, so I used my magic-imbued muscles to shove obstacles out of our way until we got to the Chantry.

 

Seeing them go in, I turn back to go and help others, but a hand grasped mine, pulling me back into a body, something digging into my shoulder blades. I snap my head ahead with a glower, but Solas was glaring equally as heavy, swiftly wrapping a hand carrying his staff around my waist in an iron hold. “There are still people trapped-”

 

“It is too late!” He stated, nodding his head in a direction as he pulls me back, and I see the dragon flare her fire out, burning a good portion of buildings, screams suddenly dying out from that part of the village. I swallow and soften in his grasp, quickly being hustled into the relative safety of the stone walls of the Chantry. Sorrow gets me, and I look up at the elf, who looks down at me, his focused look turning to one of understanding. He put the back of a finger to my cheek. “I am sorry, Tira, but I could not let you go to help. You are important here. No life is worth less than another, but you have talents necessary to making this operation work far greater than it would without you.”

 

For a second, I put my head into his pelt, needing the comfort as I grip his waist with my hands. I tremble at feeling his magic roll against me in a way that really wasn’t appropriate for the situation at hand, but then swallow and move back. I don’t look at him for a moment, even as his hand slowly runs over and drops from my waist. What could I do to help? It’s then I peer back up at him. “What now?”

 

Some sort of satisfaction flowed over his face, his lips parting slightly. “There is a route out found earlier. Come.”

 

I follow, adamantly ignoring what that word did to me.

 

.

 

I look over the mountainside, exhausted from helping with supply numbering. Considering the blacksmith was mine to look over, I’d worked myself to the bone making sure all fifty of my people were good, we had the gear in working condition and that my dimensional-box was not given in addition to the official numbers but they were to the ones in my head. I didn’t want to give away that I had it, anyway. I shift the pelt up higher, the wolf fur doing a splendid job of keeping me warm, sitting high up in a dent on a boulder that kept me from the eyes of others with a wooden stein of hot chocolate with honey and brandy in for the energy boost.

 

Leaning back into the rock I’d put a heat glyph on, I tap my boots together and admired the scenery as my eyes drifted.

 

Soft crunches of snow alerted me to the presence of a person, and the scent to that of Solas.

 

Wondering of him, my eyes watch him circle the rock to finally appear before me. He seems to admire the pelt on me, the human curves of my body, then strides forward to stand beside me. “You are well?”

 

Smiling, I tilt forward and nod. “Are you? You fought.” I roam my eyes over him, and but for a singed sleeve, he looked to be in working order.

 

“I was not harmed.”

 

“Good. The people?”

 

“We lost about a fifth of the Haven population. For now, those here are recuperating.” He leant against the rock, brushing my leg with his bicep as he crossed his arms. “They sang a song from the Chantry, and it seemed to reignite their motivation.”

 

That was what I heard earlier while I was working? Huh. I looked out into the dark night. “Good for them. If it works, then good.”

 

It’s then Solas takes me in at a closer distance. “You do not have it work for you?”

 

I give him a soft little quirk of the lips. “No. I take being alone as a way to work through it, away from eyes.” It’s then I peel them away from his and take it the view. “It helps the view is magnificent.”

 

A hum of agreement from him, and he turned to it as well. “I recall thinking the exact same when I first saw it.”

 

Interest gets me. I know very little about him, other than the want to bare my neck and submit with a keen and the want to have us fuck within an inch of our lives. “When did you first see this?”

 

Solas smiles to himself. “I was young, following a hunt with hotblooded fools like me. I was good at tracking and when others didn’t want to deal with the snow and the air, I went alone. I was led here. In the end, I let the beast go, and simply enjoyed the view, regardless of the background thought of my friends jeering me for losing the hunt.”

 

“A young, hotblooded fool?” I chuckled, ducking my head and taking a sip of my drink through an amused smile. I balanced it on my lap with one hand, the other running through hair that needed a good brushing to flop over the opposite side of him. I note him watching intently and smile at him. “How can I see that so clearly?”

 

“Perhaps you bring it out in me?”

 

I watch him as I sip my drink, thighs slowly clenching as my toes curl. “As long as it went in me,” I say on autopilot, making his gaze darken, and then take another gulp when I realise what I’d said, looking out into the mountains.

 

“If that is a wish, I am happy to show you that part of me I’d show no other.”

 

It’s that which has me looking back at him, a drip of drink splashing me in the lip when I’d jerked my stein away from me. My mouth salivates as a hand holds my chin and the thumb swipes the drop of chocolate, honey and brandy mix. He doesn’t let go of my jaw, instead leaning to lick the digit and making me slick my panties, eyes drifting half way shut as I breathed out a tremulous breath, watching avidly. He doesn’t move away, staring at my face, nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent of my want, because we can both smell it with how my legs had shifted open and how stuffy it had got under the wolf pelt.

 

There seemed to be eternity in his blue eyes, however. The way his magic rolled had the feeling of clinging to it. The way he held me was something that future me dating him for months would accept.

 

He seemed to pick that up, and smiled, leaning back a little. “I intend upon you being mine, little woman. I will be courting you. You have lust for me, but that is not enough for me.”

 

“I except no less than what you are willing to equally give, Solas,” I say softly.

 

The look on his face makes it seem like he doesn’t believe me, or perhaps that he is not actually willing to give that.

 

Tilting back, I’m let go of from the hold, and I look away from him to stare out at the scenery.

 

Taking the hint, Solas leaves, brushing the wolf pelt over my arm.

 

I wasn’t some stupid human from this time, some young idiot that thought love was the be all end and that a family was the biggest I could hope for in life. Certainly not like I’d witnessed from the women in most villages. I was the best damn blacksmith on this continent. I was just as exceptional a mage. Now to experiment.

 

.

 

The mouse was captured and calmed in my hold, magic flaring in my glyphed-up palm.

 

A thought, and then I open up a way to my dimensional box, putting it into the box, and then closing it. A few seconds, and then I open it once more, the world warping around my hand as the irritated but unharmed mouse squeaks.

 

I smile.

 

Then I go, and find myself in… huh. It was simply a field, a valley of flowers and some storage warehouses. I guess in my head, that had been the thought. Entering them had all my valuables placed in appropriate places, armour on models, shields and weapons on the walls, clothing lined up on hooks according to colour and season. Bolts of fine fabrics, gigantic piles of ore, chests upon chest of potions and ingredients and food in stasis. The second one was devoted to money that poured all over the place. The third was empty, and the next building was a house. A cute cottage, rather like a hobbit-hole in New Zealand, all warm hearth and bookshelves and a magic room in the back.

 

Everything I’d collected for years.

 

I’d be able to live here happily.

 

But I was needed back there.

 

We’d just gotten into Skyhold after all.

 

At least I had a way out from there, should the need ever arise.

 

.

 

I understand the need for money.

 

Wondering if I should, I go to Josephine, the other advisors and Ellana, knocking on the door to the War Room.

 

Coming in when bid, I stride forward. “Good afternoon Inquisitor, Advisors.” I get polite murmurs back from them all. “We’ve come to quite a low, haven’t we?” I ask rhetorically. “Materials, labourers, links, and funds.” I take out a letter and then hand it to the Inquisitor. “I can help you on one thing, however.” I gesture at it, before crossing my arms.

 

Ellana opened it suspiciously before swallowing. “Impossible. This amount is not simply lying around anywhere!” She hands it to the Ambassador, the one in charge of such affairs.

 

Her eyes widened, and she looks at me, gobsmacked. “One hundred thousand? No interest? How do you have such savings?” She looks it over again, taking in the tiny contractual legalities and details, letting the light of her candle make it clear.

 

“How? Do you not know how much people pay for my work?” I ask, a little affronted now. “I am the best smith this continent has. I regularly get letters the globe over to come work for them. The span of my skills is greater than all others, in most materials, and in magic items and non-magically galvanised ones. A piece of iron headwork with my designs in them can get snagged up upwards of eight hundred gold coins per piece. You can imagine a full Chevaliers outfit costing well over fifteen thousand for a basic form. I’m a master craftsman. We aren’t cheap.”

 

“You would offer this? Why?” Leliana wonders, eyes narrowed.

 

I ask an exasperated, “ _Why?_ Did I not also survive a village beset by army on foot and wing? Perhaps I can ask why someone that helped stop the Fifth Blight would want to pick up arms again, even if those weapons have come in the form of secrets? Who’s more suspicious?” I challenge. “That is a contract fully checked over and any tradesman from the depths of Orzammar would say is legal and legit. If the Ambassador would confirm my words?”

 

Josephine nodded, quickly and throwing their Spymaster a look as Cullen watches on. “Everything is in order!” There was delight in her tone. “If we are in agreement, I shall sign this now. Who do you send it to? Why Tevinter?”

 

“I am a legal citizen of Tevinter Imperium after studying there with Master Smith Julian for a decade, so it gets sent to the Trade Sect. of the Ambassadoria. Now, I was presumptuous as all get out, and the gold should be arriving the day after tomorrow.”

 

.

 

It’s taken a damn long time, but weeks of working with architects, fellow mages and my blacksmith crew, and we had something like a functional fortress up and running about three months later.

 

Alright, so not all the fortress was fully repaired – there was still that gargantuan hole in the prison cells that had it look like a dragon attacked it or broke out of it. And, well, the magical defences were still something the mass majority of mages paying attention to it simply couldn’t figure out – something I’d love to get my hands into and say I could figure it out and be all smug about it. But, I’d had little time for even looking at it. I was super busy with the blacksmith, because as much as I’d gotten all the products and materials together and the blacksmith was better looking than the food levels and cleanliness of the place, there were still so many things to do.

 

Half the time wasn’t devoted to things for the army, it was for the fortress. It was learning to craft specialist items in engineering, something I caught onto swiftly, needing to do something new. It was managing different groups that needed different things from the blacksmith, whether it would be pipes, or gears, or saddles for the horses from the leatherwork sect I’d gotten and been put in charge of. Harritt was an excellent second, use to managing business and numbers, whereas I was more clients and masterworks.

 

So much, so stressful, and I’d gotten an order put in for magic-binding shackles from the Templars Ellana Lavellan had recruited.

 

That had disgusted me, and I’d promptly tossed that one into the fire and pretended I hadn’t seen it.

 

That was a week ago.

 

Some servant comes in, asking for a delivery of magic-binding shackles as I cut out specific Silverite rings for a chainmail piece commissioned by a noble Josephine had pled her case for me to do. “There are no shackles here.” Nor has any person comes in to ask after them, actually. “There’s no time to make shackles anyway.”

 

A bow and the elf raced out.

 

I narrow my eyes and send out a covert message to the small groups of mages that were here about what I’d been asked, and to refuse to do so or lead Templars to believe they couldn’t glyph the shackles up and to burn the message.

 

Minutes later gets me a message essentially telling me they’d keep the only one with the talent in glyphs to do so away from their sight and a thanks for the heads-up. I put the message into my dimensional box.

 

Not an hour later and Cullen comes in with a couple of Templars and I ignore them, half-hidden in the corner of my room. “Master Smith Tira.”

 

I cat the least, annealing them with my fire magic in my hand. “Commander Cullen and company. How may I help you?”

 

“There was an order sent in for magic-binding shackles some days ago.”

 

“We have no such order, as you can see from a glance around the place.” I drop the rings in the cooling bowl, the glyphs in it also strengthening them after the melting heat, using the energy from the change of solid to liquid to solid again to buff them up. I begin the next lot. “Exactly how many did you want? A set for that ex-teacher Magister? I’m sure they work just fine, thinking about it. They did have that extra imbuement on them.”

 

“Forty-eight.”

 

That’s how many mages there were. Inclusive of me. I burst out laughing, the sound derisive. “Refused,” I said bluntly, and turn back to my work. “I have better things to do then pander to frightened little Templars need for control over innocent members of society.”

 

“You are here to work to what we created-”

 

“Something entirely my choice.” I turn to the blond man. “Or do you forget that everything here is mostly funded by my money, in which the contract states I get the final say in how it is spent? If I do not wish for money to be spent on items that are unnecessary, then it _won’t happen_. I will not have people unnecessarily cowed and terrorised. Already the sight of Templars has some magical members of my staff here and now making mistakes from their mere presence. However, I am not wholly unreasonable. I can fashion magic-binding shackles that link only to a single mage and their core if they’re imprisoned. Considering the only one we have is already locked up, I don’t see the need to make any.”

 

There is anger and smacked pride on Cullen’s face. “And of my men out there, who need to take a mage in from all the way out from the Western Approach?”

 

“As much as I hate it, I’m sure a smite will stop a guilty magic-user until they can be brought in for judgement by the Inquisitor.” I stare him down, not budging on this. “My people here won’t make them, and I highly doubt any other mage here even can. I consider this subject over. The exit is to your left.” I turn my back on them, the blacksmiths watching, work having slowed down.

 

“This is not the end of it,” Cullen promised, warning.

 

“I never doubted your fear would allow for it, ex-Knight Commander,” I reply, as if bored by the discussion. “I did hear a few things to suggest what happened in Kirkwall holds your be-all end-all opinion of mages. Now, your threat is heard. Leave. We’ve both got too many things other than this to do.”

 

He does, Templars glowering back at me and my men.

 

I stand up, turning to my workers. “People. Any sly orders of simple shackles or cuffs goes through me. Are we clear?” I get a round of agreement, though a few I note in the ‘just in case’ pile of not doing as I say.

 

.

 

The Inquisitor has come back from the extended trip to the Western Approach, which apparently means the instant checking-up from a certain elf of mine.

 

The mage comes into my room.

 

Solas is all touches and entering my personal bubble, lifting my chin with his hands, making me gooey in them, mouth salivating. His search isn’t at all sexual. It as if he is fulfilling a protective need to know I’m well, that I’m healthy and whole during the time he’s been away. I don’t take offence to it, being so manhandled, and my magic seems to resonate happily. I watch him nod, appeased by my relaxed state and with ease from his magic, lifts me up and sits in my space, placing me on his lap with me facing him. His arms slink around me, his magic tumbling about my body and settling on me. It reminded me of some massive animal simply slumping on me, like a cat would her kittens.

 

It was comforting.

 

Unsure, with my own magic, I mimic, and he slumps into me, nuzzling into my neck with a pleased sigh, and hands rubbing my thigh and then grasping my hips to pull them to his.

 

We didn’t talk much at all – our magic did the talking. It spoke with more emotion and honesty than our tongues would.

 

His body tilted mine, lifting his head from my hairline, our cheeks touching and stroking, shifting back to touch foreheads. Yet to kiss, our lips were waiting a mere inch from each other, and I could feel the phantom tingle on them. Hands still roaming up and down my thighs, my own joined in, tracing up his waist. My head ducks to his neck, and magic burns at my canine teeth. I lick up his neck, searching… searching for… my tongue goes down again, only to trace up again and to tremble as I find it. A perfect spot to- My teeth sink in, ploughing him with my magic, and making him jerk and grasp me hard.

 

I find a place in his core, astonished by how large and yet how tattered it is, and sink my magic in.

 

We had bound, and having taken advantage, have secured myself safely with my own magic thrilled at doing so.

 

A gulp of his blood mixed with his magic begins something in me.

 

Finished, my mind snaps out of the fog it had gone into, jerking up and out of his hold.

 

Solas glowers at me, but there’s more disbelief than true anger, and even that gets slowly swallowed up at my stunned look. At me licking my lips, his nose twitches, face turning into a satisfied look. “So, it seems you claim me as your mate.”

 

“I-I…” Pausing, I think about that, and my magic shimmers in me, pleased at the thought. “Yes, you are my mate.”

 

“Logically, I would return the favour.”

 

Lunging at me, the elf snags me into his grasp, wrapping legs around his neck, and with a moaning inhale of my groin, he scents along my thigh and then, just above my clit, bites down into the hood. Pleasure pain bursts through me and I gasp out loud, a choked, keening sound that has his ears perking and his mouth humming as I feel him flood his magic into me. He seems just as incredulous at my magic. I knew it was different, because I thought of it so. But it was so much more like his than anyone I’d ever met across the continent.

 

His magic settles in me.

 

I’m set down carefully, held to him. “So, husband, our magic combining is the natural conclusion, no?”

 

Running his hand up my back, Solas cups my chin. “I would have us share rooms, even if not body yet. I will request a bigger room. Or perhaps just the next two on either side of this one.”

 

Turning my head, I peered around my living space as his thumb rubs over my carotid pulse, pleased at what has happened. My room was adequate, but it was full of designs and graphs and experimental magical works, pages all over the walls and books all over my desk. “I like the idea of combining the rooms.”

 

“Then I shall make it so.”

 

.

 

I’d expected the rooms to just be kept free for our use, the middle one a living room bedroom combo and the two our studies.

 

Turns out the walls were taken out, and new furniture was placed during a day I was in the smithy from dawn to dusk.

 

“Wife.” Solas greets me, standing up straight after being bent over his desk, coming over and rubbing his cheek along mine, hands trailing up and down my body. Magic from him wafts from me, a waving flag that I was with him. “Our abode whilst in Skyhold,” He presents, happy with this. “I hope you do not mind, but I noted some glyph works you used in your weapon enchanting that would help with some orbs. Come, let me show you.”

 

Interested, I follow. It turns out we both have a fondness and fascination for glyphs. While Solas is intrigued of my new ones, I am equally as wondrous over the old ones he has access to. We agree to help each other, teach each other and so begins our days of living together. It’s strangely, well, easy. Both of us are curious, hard-working people with utter captivation for magical study and its’ development over thousands of years. I’d known that the Fade was once joined to the waking world when the Veil was known as a barrier for years. But with someone able to manipulate it? Then it simply had to be ‘manmade’ so to speak.

 

“Artificial?”

 

“The only naturally occurring barrier? Sounds off. There would be many forms if natural. Multiple people, animals, flora…” I flick a page of my book. “Something in the world to make two things or more brush against each other in a certain way, so to speak, whether it be chemical or energy induced, would make barriers. And with that on the Inquisitors hand? Yup, too fishy not to be. That this Corypheus Tevinter has some old elf ball able to take it down? Well, if rifts can be sealed up, and the ball can be used to break it down, then clearly the opposite can happen for both.” I hum, putting the book down, picking another up.

 

“And if not?”

 

I scrunch my nose up. “Nah.”

 

Solas chuckles, coming over to me on the amazing bed we have. “Then what else does your theory hold?”

 

“Hm. So old Tevinter, old ball. Barrier was made before anyone can recall? Some old elf person put it up. Why is hardest to answer, so the other questions go first. What was involved, who was involved, when exactly, how exactly, and where exactly? Get those, and you’re very close to the why.” I flick through my book, stopping at a page, and then look up at him. “Why are you smiling?”

 

“You’re right, is all I can think. I agree with you. Are you worried?”

 

I think on that. “No. Do I hope for the best? Definitely. I work to outfit our people, I’ve loaned an utter ton of money to the Inquisition, I’ve taught techniques to keep the place running. I’ve done my best. If this Tevinter is taken care of, great, life goes on. If not… whatever the consequence is, I can face it with a clean mind and heart.” But then I can stay in my dimensional box. But I have to act as if I don’t have it, and so say, “And, I am ashamed to admit, I know I would be useful. I would live. Admittedly, I would have to try and swing it so I could have a good life. I am technically Tevinter, even if on the faction that had been prevailed over.”

 

Solas nods slowly, hand trailing up my leg. “Survival.”

 

“I would see the pros and cons, and try to secure myself safety but that is now. Later might have different risks and needs for me to get out.”

 

“Such as?”

 

I wonder if I should say this, staring at him. Then I simply say as his hand climbs up, “Our children.”

 

A hand stays over my womb, fingers clenching. “You would want them?”

 

“I’m an orphan, I would want many.”

 

A ghost of a smile runs up his lips. “Soon?”

 

Thinking on that, I nod. “Soon.”

 

Romance and falling in love can be slow, but something burned in me for a family now. I realise it was him, and wonder, if he has given me this need, what need have I given him? My lips find his, and push him back to the bed, intent upon trying for them.

 

.

 

I shiver as I feel him coming towards me, magic thrumming with intent his tongue didn’t need to say.

 

Looking over my shoulder, I give a little smirk at the strain already occurring in those breeches.

 

A good thing I’ve chosen not to wear underwear lately.

 

It seems as though, whatever he does, something more than the research in the rotunda has him stressed, has him needing me and our bond more than I’d realised.

 

Ten minutes later and we’re panting, trembling from the rush of bonded sex so much more intent than ever, almost gawking at each other.

 

Then we grin foolishly, lips coming into a kiss.

 

A quick flare of magic, and all the excess seed leaves me.

 

A touch of scanning glyphs he watches avidly, and no change occurs.

 

Both of us sigh a little in disappointment.

 

“Ah well, practise makes perfect,” I mention, shrugging and enjoying the after feel of a good bit of sex.

 

“You are optimistic,” He comments.

 

“I have to be, I’m here after all. As are you.”

 

There’s a smile on his lips, a little haunted looking when he spoke softly, “I wonder how much of that you’d like me to have.”

 

He wants to tell me something.

 

I cup his face, bringing him up to kiss gently, “Enough to make you happy, Solas, and happily alive with our children.” Getting down, I silently whip out some cloth to clean myself up and doing myself up.

 

Equally, I say nothing when I feel his stare, look up into a mirror and see a pained looked on his face that transforms to something guilty before disappearing to fix himself.

 

Worried, I plan to stock up on good that I make.

 

.

 

Entering the rotunda, I raise a brow at the closeness of Ellana to my husband but say nothing.

 

I have some feelings, but currently we fuck, and we have long gratuitous conversations of magic that bring to light new points of view for each other.

 

A small smile his way and a polite nod her way that I get back, I ignore them to go upstairs. I’ve a box in hand for a claymore that was requested of me. It was to be Silverite, as the merchant had a good friend he lost in the Fifth Blight at the Battle of Ostagar. The hilt was to be Antivan leather for his Antiva City heritage. I’d imbued it with glyphs that I’d explained to him and he’d ordered, dozens of them that I had a fiddly time linking together, but at the end of it, this was one blade that had challenged me greatly and I had wrapped it and the beautiful obsidian sheathe in silk in a long wooden box on a bed of satin.

 

It was expensive, magically powerful, beautiful, and it was _glorious._

 

I was actually a little sad to let it go.

 

“Merchant Valerio?” I call upon seeing him.

 

The black-haired man turns around, caramel eyes looking and then sheer joy comes over him. He dumps his book and hurries over. “Call me Valerio, my dear - Is this it?! Is this my sword?!”

 

“It most certainly is.” I smile, bright and open and delighted at his happiness.

 

“Oh, wonder of wonders!” He practically squeaks, and I couldn’t help but giggle. “The Inquisitor is downstairs, yes? Come! Let me unravel it before her!” He bustles me down, hands on my shoulders, bubbling with energy. Stepping back into the rotunda, he waves, even though the pair are already looking at such noisy humans. “Inquisitor! Oh, Inquisitor! You simply must join me in the opening of my commission!”

 

Seeing it was nothing pressing or needing of her time, Ellana nodded, smiling at the puppy-like enthusiasm of the man. “Of course.” She seemed to blush as Solas silently came to her side, ears twitching at his nearness.

 

I ignore it, amused, knowing he was mine – but I’d keep an eye on that.

 

Valerio went to her other side and reached forward to flick the clasp, letting it pop open slightly. With baited breath and sheer curiosity on his face, he opened it up. A gasp left him. The blade low-key glowed with the infusion of runes along the top of the blade from the hilt downwards, gleaming a softer, whiter, silver of my magic. The hand guard was filled with the precious gems he had donated, making his family shield sparkle with their own inner warmth of protection and unbreakable runes. The rest of the room seemed dull and lifeless in comparison to the eminence of the blade before us all, which made me proud.

 

A shaky hand takes it.

 

“Incredible.” Ellana watches Valerio take it. “Where on Thedas did you find that weapon?”

 

Affronted, I looked at her. “Find?” I scoff. “I _made_ it.”

 

She blustered a little at that. “Why didn’t you tell us you could do such works?”

 

“Tell you? I am very sure I informed all of your Advisors and you that I am a Master Smith, and what my works cost. What did you expect from such a title?” I glower at her. “It is not upon me to remind you of what opportunities you have in the fortress, Inquisitor. I am busy enough upkeeping army and fortress.” I turn to the client. “Is it up to standard, Valerio?”

 

The merchant spluttered. “Beyond standard! This shall be passed down the family!” He swung it away from us, well used to swords it seems, fluidly handling it like a pro.

 

Pleased, I hum in satisfaction, smiling widely at him.

 

Solas came up to my side, leaning down to me and murmuring, “You’ve done a wonderful job, falon’saota.” _Wife._ “It has been too long since I have seen such works be real from the Fade.” His hand on my shoulder makes me look up at him and I receive a small kiss to my temple, warm and loving. “I had not realised you were this talented, though I knew you were amongst the greats of this land.”

 

Delight gets me at his words. “Thank you, falon’saota, was it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I lift up, kissing his mark and then with a playful look at him grasping my shoulder hard, I bypass a suddenly infuriated Ellana and go to the Antivan. “Valerio. Your box.”

 

The man takes it, all effusive praise and bubbling cheer, putting his sword away and carrying it under one arm. He hugs me tight in sheer joy, lifting me up a little, and with kisses on each cheek, allows me to go.

 

A chuckle, and I leave.

 

Hours later, I’m still riding the pleased high of doing a superb job. I easily find Solas in our rooms, undoing my blacksmith wear with ease, coming up behind him and latching onto the mark I made. One hand reaches up to clasp his throat, and the other to take hold of his burgeoning erection. “I need you, Solas.”

 

Helplessly, he allows me to pull him to bed, where I funnel all my concentration into making him come and harden multiple times over the course of the night, and well into the late hours of the morning. His arms had refused to let me go far when I woke after a few hours nap. He still slumbers, so I put a glyph set over him to reinforce rejuvenation during sleep. He doesn’t awaken, only falling deeper in a healing doze. Pleased, I leave him sated and sleeping, knowing that the intensity had been staggering, if his expression and almost passing out had been anything to go by. I’m achy, but a flare of healing has me well enough, though tiredness sets in.

 

When I get to the blacksmith, there is a dozen messengers for me, all with the hope of me making them items. “Oh gods…” I mutter, making an elf apprentice near me snicker, and I throw him a rueful grin.

 

I get the items to be done, finding half of them are weapons, and the others a menagerie of shields and jewellery, and curiously enough, one from an elf. It’s that one which has me the most curious. An Arulin’holm?

 

Perfect timing, Solas comes in, looking half annoyed. “Solas,” I murmur, getting his attention. He strides over to me, one hand on the back of my chair and the other circling by torso and clasping my face to kiss me hard. “Quite the hello, bond.” I say, voice low with want.

 

“Leaving me when I wished to give you a good morning, wife.” He kisses me again.

 

I chuckle into the kiss. “You looked wonderfully at peace in our sheets. Actually,” I remark when he pulls back to give me a shake of the head fondly, “I wonder if you might help me.”

 

Solas takes the letter. “An Arulin’holm? They were very common during the old times. Perhaps this can be a project of ours.”

 

“I’m up for it. Perhaps make it better somehow?”

 

“I daresay we could, yes.”

 

A hum, and I reply to the elf, sending it off, and then show him the others. “There’ll be much to do when accepting these…” I sigh, looking over my shoulder and into the rest of the Undercroft, clanking and grinding away. “I’m afraid time will be cut short with you, Solas.” A hand runs over my hair and I look up into caring eyes. “Sorry about that, husband.”

 

“Your nights are mine, and that will be enough to put me at ease of your health.”

 

I look up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. “For me, it is not your physical health that I worry for, but your mental health.” My fingers trail down, letting my magic brush against his mark. The shudder he has is all encompassing, and his eyes widen before dropping, and I pretend not to see the shimmer of wetness in them, of the way his hands cling to me. Then I feel him pull back, both magically, emotionally and physically. Unoffended, I grasp his hand, kissing the back of it. “I must bid you goodbye for today. Be well, Solas.”

 

I feel his eyes on me as I turn away and start on making a schedule for these works, and then he leaves, caressing my arm as he goes.

 

Perhaps Josephine would have insight in who to do first.

 

.

 

Solas leaving for the Western Approach has me suddenly a lot freer in time, and a lot more focused now I wasn’t able to easily get hold of my husband for a quickie or to expel word vomit of some theory or another. I blast through all the works, trusting in Harritt to be able to manage it all, and feel overworked and overtired at completing dozens of works, falling into bed each night. I find that elven servants come to me with food and letters and all I need on a regular three-hour-apart basis. I barely sleep in my room, choosing to stay in a crappy bed, crashing when I need it. No one really sees me unless they come to the forge, and I work from before dawn to well past dusk.

 

I get a weekly letter from him that I respond to with my own lengthy reply.

 

But that’s about it.

 

At least I get to complete the Arulin’holm with him before he left.

 

_I had given it away for cheap to the elf, who holds it shakily, wondrous at the tool in his hands. “Solas and I worked on that. I understand it is important to Dalish elves.”_

_“I-It is, yes…”_

_“Enjoy it, da’len. It is better than anything the old Elvhen had, memories of the fade dictate as such to me.” The elf soothes, putting a hand to his shoulder, the young teen Dalish messenger of Ellana’s clan nodded furiously, eyes wet._

_“I will!”_

 

Months, and Solas is on his way back.

 

And I find we have a battle to get to.

 

I whistle loudly. “Alright! We have a battle upon us! You’ve all been spectacular, but now we need to up our game!” I give them a speech of pushing ourselves and making sure our people survived by the crafts our hands make, even as the dark bags under my eyes show how little energy I have. They’re revved up and focused. We all get to it, full-force going into armour and twice as much weaponry at much higher standard. All of us are covered in soot from the fireworks, constantly applying burn balm and sipping on stamina potions, busting our arses to get it all out. It’s long days of little sleep for us all, trying to clad all the hundreds of people in our army.

 

Then the mages also needed staffs, and everyone needed weapons, and then specific blueprints came in which necessitated waiting for right materials or for people who weren’t here to deliver fitting sizes and gods, so much to _do_. That was just products. Then there was management of it all, of money, of making sure we got the information we needed, and of teaching.

 

Something I am doing now, watching a bunch of students do their job. I’m just about finished with teaching a whole bunch of new recruits of metal purification as Harritt works on the previous lot that did this on specific techniques for weaponry when Ellana comes in with her main group of fighters. A new order of things, I suppose. I nod at her and hold two fingers up. “Good, Sylvester,” I commend the human male, who blushes. “Keep this up. This level of fire is perfect. Janet, a little cooler – you work with obsidian so it will need longer but cooler and easier to maintain temperatures for a mage. Now Edgar, you’ve got it the exact temp you need it, and no magic. Wonderful work. Might have to have you working on the Silverite with instincts like yours. Last piece, for each of you, then go clean up.”

 

“Yes, Master Smith!”

 

I smile and then with a quick sweep of my eyes over the group, I connect eyes with Harritt and nod to the Inquisitor.

 

Already prepped, he nods, coming over. “Evening people. Hope you got back alright?”

 

Harritt gets the response as I’m looking over Solas, frowning at his exhausted state. He’s been healing a lot, his core tells me, just like it informs me he’s been dreaming very often too. I get equally disapproving looks from him, knowing my state and how I looked. Couldn’t be helped. A smile builds on my lips, with one also one his before I drop it when turning to the elf woman. “We’ll take your digits in,” I softly reply, tired, knowing I had hours of work ahead of me, even if the group would finish on the bell, or finish off whatever they had before going in a few minutes time.

 

The red-moustachioed man drawls out in his Ferelden way, “Though, doubtless a few of you may already know them and can just pass them along to me.”

 

“Fittings and touch-ups we shall have you called in for good measure.” I’ve gone to the side and washed my hands as I tell them this, scrubbing hard.

 

Concerned, Harritt looks at me. “We have a lot to do.”

 

Sighing, I nod. We were still the two top tier ones here, most the offers proficient, but not exactly excellent. Enough for me to feel happy with the armour and weapons that go, but not to the specific excellence we hold. “We do indeed, Harritt, my good sir.” I dry my hands and come over with a spare measuring tape. “When do you bring your army to Adamant, Inquisitor?” I begin to measure the Grey Warden, noting the tightness around the arms and hum in disapproval.

 

“In three weeks’ time.”

 

We both wince at that, looking at each other in dread.

 

Making such things took _time._

 

In a week, a full set of armour could be done ten times, and this was at our superior rate of passing out meticulously completed works. Usually it would take so much longer for any good blacksmith.

 

“Inquisitor, please, information earlier would be earnestly appreciated,” Harritt said, sincere and strained as I get th rest of Blackwall, ignoring the narrow-eyed look of Solas at the human man as I did around his waist and groin.

 

She blushed a little. “W-Well, now you have it. Do you have the works for the mages done?”

 

Works for the…?

 

We look at each other, Harritt and I, astounded. “What?” I ask, baffled, writing down Blackwall’s measurements and getting up. “Don’t tell me you want fifty-odd works for battlemages robes on top of it all?”

 

“Maker’s breath,” Harritt muttered out when the Inquisitor gave us a ‘duh’ look. Then he spoke up, “We got no requisition or people or time for such things! We may be beyond good, but we’re not miracle-workers! We’d wanted our army suited out with better gear, selling off the cheaper, more easily broken stuff! What’s it say to those sods with less defensive armour when they see the better stuff on others?”

 

“It does look pretty bad, Inquisitor,” Varric spoke up as we work on the next people for measurement, me on the Iron Bull and Harritt on Sera, having just done Varric.

 

Ellana sighed out, annoyed. “Well, what have you been doing this entire time?”

 

Indignation takes me but my fellow blacksmith is first to answer as my hold on the measuring tape breaks from my anger. I leave to get another. “After the first lot of shitty material, making better ones, in which we just keep growing and growing,” Harritt growled out, utterly offended as I come back with another tape and finish Iron Bull off. “We are eight times what we were in Haven with more coming every day, and only twice as big in the blacksmith as we were in Haven. What do you expect? Takes time to make, time to teach, and time to manage!”

 

“What can I do about that, this is your blacksmith!” The Inquisitor snaps back.

 

“Outsource!” Harritt says, throwing hands up and we go to the Inquisitor and Solas respectively. “We’re here and cheaper, but we can’t do it all! Not to mention our best here has been working her arse off to keep nobles happy and donating to us because that’s what your Advisors want! Now we go into battle? Are you having us on? Pulling our legs?”

 

Frankly, we’re bombarded with work, utterly swamped.

 

And we can’t keep going on like this. “After the battle we can calm down on the work,” I soothe Harritt. “A month and we can sleep well once more. Just get the measurements.” I squeeze Solas’ waist, having missed him, and go to the First Enchanter.

 

Vivienne waves her hand as Harritt has a go at an uncomprehending Ellana. “I shall send them to you, darling.”

 

“Thank you. If you can also send what you’d want that’d be great. Same for you, Altus Pavus?”

 

Dorian nods. “As shall I. I daresay it won’t be armour for us, but magical enchantments. Can you do them?”

 

“That I can do,” I idly respond in Tevene, making his eyes widen.

 

“Tevene?”

 

“Yes. I lived in Minrathous since I was fifteen for a good decade. I’m Orlesian born and Tevinter bred.”

 

Happy, he nods at that. “Wonderful! I would love to talk with you!”

 

Not sure what he wants or thinks will come of it, I nod, “Oh, certainly.”

 

.

 

Solas comes finds me when I don’t go to the room, instead sleeping in dirty clothing on a futon near the back.

 

“Bond.”

 

I groan and wake up. “Time to work already?” I ask blearily, stretching.

 

“No, come to a proper bed, vhenan.”

 

Taking in the Undercroft, I shake my head. “I cannot. I must-”

 

“Let me take over enchantments,” Solas bids and I look at him. “We have done enough together, no?”

 

“True. Alright. Let’s get them done and then sleep. But I have a class to teach in the morning.”

 

.

 

I awake to kisses.

 

“Lessons, vhenan.”

 

I groan. Burying my face into his neck. “Okay.”

 

“Up, vhenan.”

 

Irritated, I moan, kissing up his neck, but then responsibility gets me and I roll out of bed. “Lesson. Yes, lesson.” I hum in appreciation at his hands and lips travelling up and down me. Then he pulls me back, lips going down. “S-Solas-”

 

“A wake up for you, vhenan.”

 

Vhenan?

 

No idea what it meant, but he seemed to relish saying it. A cute nickname, I guess. But my mind lost thought when lips kissed against my other ones.

 

And I sigh out at his attentive mouth. “Oh, husband…”

 

.

 

In no time at all, the army was off.

 

I watch sorrowfully, hoping against hope he would make it.

 

He was a master mage, I know that, but the heart didn’t.

 

Surely he felt the ache in me, the worry, and terror he wouldn’t-

 

I cut that off.

 

There’s work to be done still, and acting like some soppy sobbing twit was doing nothing for me.

 

.

 

I choke as the bond dulled and went to a minimum connection.

 

“Solas?” I croaked out.

 

Dead? Not dead?

 

Having no clue, I threw myself into work like a mad woman.

 

.

 

When he came back, I dragged him back to our room, demanding to know everything, with kisses and cuddles and multiple healing checks.

 

Astonished, but no less loving it, he allowed it to happen.

 

Allowing me to relieve myself with him.

 

I guess then that I did love him.

 

I sigh as he tells me it all, tells me more even, of the elves he has as spies. “I can only hope they’re beyond effective to keep you safe.”

 

“They work.”

 

But it was not enough for me.

 

Something was happening with my male.

 

I would have to plan in advance for him. Time for me to step up my game and get more supplies galore. “You told me of Arlathan elves armour before. Tell me more. Show me in a dream. I want to recreate them.”

 

.

 

The next time Solas leaves, it’s for Halamshiral.

 

I smile up at him, sated from our lovemaking as he gets dressed.

 

“Have fun at the ball.”

 

A chuckle, and he climbs over me. “If only you could join me. I would adore seeing you in such a setting.” He looked upon me fondly.

 

“Hmph! Just don’t forget who your wife is.” I pull him down for a kiss. I part slowly. “I’ll miss you.”

 

Knowing it’s the first time I said it, he smiles as me, and gently brings me to another orgasm, soft and wonderful, watching my face in awe.

 

We both feel something different then. A shifting of emotion into something tender, soft, and well, something _magical_.

 

It’s like our hearts beat in time.

 

Solas murmurs, “I will bring you back a gift. Now. Rest. Do you wish me to help?”

 

Nodding, I smile as he kisses my forehead and I fall into the Fade.

 

.

 

It’s three weeks later I confirm it.

 

Pregnant.

 

Joyful, I hug myself.

 

.

 

I work out the kinks of the armour, seeing how damn spectacular it was.

 

Holding it up, I smile to myself.

 

Solas would look damn fucking good in this.

 

.

 

Startlingly enough, I find out there are ancient elves still around, living on the land, some of them even coming here.

 

It’s a delight when a couple of them come in as I do the last of a piece of jewellery, but it’s only by a scent that I realise they’ve come in. It’s supremely late after all and they’re very quiet. I peer up when I do take in the scent, seeing one male and one female in golden armour like I’d seen in dreams. Also, it wasn’t as top notch as it could be. I’ve already done better. With an annoyed huff, I remark. “Strip. That is some done-in armour. You’re lucky I’ve been working on such armour this past month.” Some hours later, I’d finished and demanded they put it back on to see the fit. I check them out. “Good fit, glyphs are proper and working, no chips…” I nod at the pair of them. “Good. You’re welcome.”

 

“You are bond of Fen’Harel?” The female asked, a whisper.

 

“His name is Solas. I am bonded to this one.”

 

Taking me in, they then dropped their eyes to my stomach. “And his heir. A son.”

 

There goes my fun of waiting to find out. “ _Our_ heir.”

 

A low bow to me, and they leave as swiftly as they came.

 

Naturally, an hour later, Solas strides in.

 

“Vhenan. You carry our… son?” He murmurs and looked down, taking the unborn child in it seemed.

 

“You’re the God Fen’Harel?”

 

Eyes snapping to me, he pauses, and nods. “I am.”

 

“What… does that mean for us?”

 

The rest of the night is an explanation and a promise not to repeat it from me. It’s a hell of a lot of trust to give and demand. I stare aimlessly at the rocky wall next to us, sitting at a desk and fingering a bit of metal. I make a decision. Getting up, I go past Solas to my area down the way, specifically for the special items. Opening the chest, I purse my lips. Wrapped in a luxurious wolf pelt is the armour I made him. Giving this to him means I accept it, and what my life will be now. Backing out now, what would that give me? At least, if he is some utter despot, I can make my way from him, bit by bit. Against, and I fear I would not be kept.

 

Gods are notoriously fickle, no?

 

Take advantage woman. It’s what you’re best at.

 

Plucking it up and kicking the chest shut, letting the glyph locking it activate, I go back to him. One hand holds it all out, the package equidistance between us. “For you.”

 

Gently taking it, he places it on the anvil next to us, tugging the string holding it together. The pelt tumbles over the metal, the glorious armour within holding it from slipping down. He gazes at it with a heavy look for a good long time, and then he plucks up the belt, heavier than the light armour, filled with so many glyphs in such intricate detailing, he ponders if it can be called its’ own wonder. “It is remarkable.”

 

“I know.”

 

A chuckle as he comes over to me and grasps my hips. He tells me softly, drawing me closer to him, “You will need to be ready to leave, vhenan.”

 

Breathing out, I give a nod in understanding.

 

.

 

Josephine give over the last chest filled with gold for me to store in my room.

 

“And with that, you are paid back!”

 

I smile up at her from my workings on glyphs. “I’m glad I have helped. Josephine. I will leave when Corypheus is defeated. I’m going to go seek out those ancient elves, and try and learn their blacksmith ways. I want to be the best, and that means having to go after them. I have already halted all extra creations nobles have wanted a couple months ago, if you recall.”

 

Worry clouds her face, but then she nods at me with a sigh. “I understand, and we have been most blessed to have you, Grand Master Smith Tira. If there is anything we can do for you before you go, please let me know.”

 

“I shall, thank you. Actually, I’d like to buy some of the supplies we have of rarer rocks. One of these chests should do it.”

 

The Ambassador gave me a curious look, but without many skilled enough to use them, it would be good to simply sell them off. “Where would you like them to be delivered to?”

 

I wave that off. “You’ve done enough, I’ll take over that. I know a few apprentices that would love the chance to learn more from me that can help. Please just have them prepared.”

 

A little suspicious, the Antivan nodded. “Certainly.”

 

.

 

My chests of items disappeared with ease when I heard the din of people cheering from outside.

 

Time to hoof it.

 

“Go and cheer,” I say with a wide grin. “I’ll be along in a few minutes. Go!” I call, laughing and they eagerly left. I reappear in our room, taking the gold with me now.

 

Then I stay in the world in the Crossroads, knowing it would be my home for my child.

 

.

 

I’m eight months along when I finally decide the craving for cherries is too much, and I know a grove that grew them.

 

Checking my hat covered my head fully, I come out with a small bag of gold, ready to barter for a metric ton of them. My eyes flicker across the little farm plot, quietly making my way to the buildings as I held my hefty stomach. Inside is a group of elves, Dalish, all with little necklaces on with the symbol of Fen’Harel on them. Immediately bows are pointed my way. I still, dress clearly showing my pregnancy and their eyes drop down. The bows lower a little and they began to murmur in scraps of Elvhen and Trade. “I’m honesty just here for cherries,” I say softly.

 

“Quiet, shem.”

 

One of the female ones snorted, blue eyes looking me over. “Craving?”

 

“By the greatest stars, _yes._ ” My stomach gurgles, causing a couple of smirks. “Cherries and cheese.”

 

“Hmph. Sit,” The woman commands, and then goes out to get some.

 

There’s a pause of silence, each of us eyeing the other as I sit on a nearby stool. I breathe out in relief as my ankles stopped aching as badly for the moment. “How much?”

 

The leader seems to narrow his eyes at me further, not releasing the arrow from his bow – either into me or his quiver. “How much what?”

 

“For the cherries?” I say slowly, making him look less suspecting of me.

 

“Two gold pieces.”

 

“And how much for me to be let go of after I get the cherries?”

 

“Fifty.”

 

“And would I get a discount if I said the words _Fen’Harel Enaste?_ ”

 

A cold silence. Then blondie leading them all snapped out in a snarl, “Where did you get that term from, shem?!”

 

“Do you really think he only has elf accomplices? How illogical would that be? Don’t you think a pregnant woman would be one of the least suspicious of parties due to having a baby in her?” I question, not looking away from him.

 

“I don’t trust this.”

 

“You don’t have to, but you could always bring me to him or to his attention. Then again, that could just upset him – why take in one of his agents? Why waste his time with some pregnant woman if I’m lying and you all look like fools?”

 

The elf woman came in, a box of cherries under her arm. “Or we could take in a leak, a spy, and be rewarded.”

 

“Sure, could be fun to see him again. Let’s hop to it.”

 

.

 

I was guarded by two of the elves in that cell for the next couple days.

 

Well, I say guarded, but it was easy enough to pop in and out of the cell to go back to my plain in the Crossroads when they changed guards. They were at the door to the entrance of the holding cells because I was the only one in these cells. They were rather like the ones at Skyhold, and while he never said he owned it, I believe Fen’Harel must have used the fortress a long time ago for the same patterns to emerge.

 

To think he shacked up with some dumb human good at making bits of metal when he could have anyone he wanted back then. Better, long-lived, more beautiful women. And especially now, come to think of it. A lot of elves out there would be very generous with their money, time, and bodies if he got this to work.

 

Astonishing, really.

 

Frankly, perhaps this reflected poorly on me for thinking this of him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did sooner rather than later. I was going to die in a blink of an eye to him, get old, wrinkly and… I wish I could stay with him. I miss him. Greatly. I ducked my head in sorrow, only to twitch and grunt. The baby in me shifted. I pat his little private home, and instead receive a zap that changes the pair of us, tingles flooding and flaring through us. I collapse onto my back and gasp in, silent and alarmed. The tingles whoosh from me, and I hear a platter, only to see myself covered in blood. Magic shudders purposefully.

 

I black out.

 

.

 

I’m roughly awoken and jerked up by two people, dragged off.

 

Blearily looking through lashes that stick together, I see us go through corridors upon corridors of ancient Elvhen buildings.

 

‘ _Solas would love it here,_ ’ I think in a daze, and a thrum form my belly makes me smile for a brief second.

 

Then I am dumped to the ground before a set of eight stairs.

 

And a throne.

 

I turn to get on my knees, face adamantly pointing down as I see crowds of elves surrounding us in the throne room.

 

“And who is this blood-covered woman you have brought before me?”

 

A shiver goes through me, longing blasting from the tips of my toes to the tips of my ears. The child reacts to the voice of their father, too, kicking my kidney in excitement. I smile.

 

“We found her in one of the farm near Headquarters, God Fen’Harel,” The elf by my side said, the blond leader with a stick up his arse.

 

The sound of armour shifting has me curious, but I don’t look up. I don’t quite know if I want to be found. Not just yet.

 

“We brought her in to be questioned, but then…” The woman looked at me, drenched in the life-liquid of someone. “We found her like this. Bloodied. No one has gone missing. No one entered. No one had found her like this until the turn of the shift. No sound of pain. The room is filled with blood and, well, we’re not quite sure what the other liquids are, Your Godliness.”

 

“I see. Woman, look at me,” The words were murmured with magic in them, something to have me do as he bid.

 

Easily ignoring it, I looked down and shake my head.

 

“If you have not harmed my people, have not been sent to spy, what do you fear looking at me?” Solas asked kindly, but firmly.

 

My smart mouth couldn’t help but say, “I don’t fear you but fear that you’ve dented or dinged that armour.” I look up anyway, caramel eyes locking on stunned blue ones. “I worked hard on its’ creation after all, Solas.” A hand slinks itself under my chin to keep me looking up at him as he duck down next to me, unable to let go. A flare of his hand has blood flaking away from my face, and a flick of my hat falling from riotous waves of auburn had him stilling. “Hello, baby papa. Miss us?”

 

Relief absolutely rolled from him, magic expelling in a wave that healed those around him, echoing through the land.

 

I swallow.

 

That’s a, uh, that’s… a lot of power.

 

“Falon’saota. You are alive and one of us.”

 

“Your son wasn’t happy about me realising I’d die rather soon.”

 

Bright eyes danced at me. “Nor should he be. An excellent mark of a strong heir. Come.” He pulled me up. “My wife, Tira, and our unborn son are to be treated with the highest of respects and protected at all costs. Dismissed.” An arm around me and he pulls me gently away to a side room, waving away the guards with a free hand that then settled on my bump. “I cannot feel either of you.”

 

With a smile, I turn the lapel of my silk coat out and show the dozens of glyphs. “I’m quite protective. No one would know I was mage, not even another mage, and certainly no templars.” I was guided to a soft couch before a cold hearth, one that was soon lit up to my preferred temperature. He joined me, looking me over in utter critique. “Join me for a second.” I hold out a hand.

 

“Join you?” He takes it, trusting.

 

With a smile, I blip us through to the plane. Solas sways for a second, stunned, but looks around swiftly. No one is here however, and so he takes in the valleys, the mountains behind it, the buildings around us and the farmland I’d slowly started to work, apples trees on one side. “This is where you’ve been staying?”

 

“Yes. I intend to raise our boy here. At least for the first few years, then begin to bring him out to socialise.”

 

“Have you always been able to simply go here?”

 

“For the last fifteen years, yes. I only wanted a way to store items and take them out at any time. I’ve got quite the supply, let me show you?” I tug his hand, and he joins me, immediately drawing me to his side when he feels me deactivating the glyphs. Lips touch my neck, holding me as close to him as he could without tripping us up. The doors swing open and the massive storage unit showed the dozens of levels of things available.

 

Solas took it all in, seeing the dozens upon dozens of full Elvhen armour, of weapons and shields gleaming. “Enough to fit an army.”

 

“Your army.”

 

Solas turned to me, understanding. “This whole time you’ve been working your anvil?”

 

“And so much more.”

 

“I will win this war, just so I can come home to you and our son.”

 

I give him a smile. “And hopefully be here to see me go through growing the next one with you. He’ll be out soon.”

 

“A large family.” The Dread Wolf smiled. “That will be what I come home to. Rest, vhenan, I will be here daily now I know where you are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one, but hopefully you enjoyed it. It took time to write and the last half kept being a dick to me as you could see from the shorter sentences, but I wanted to get something out. Sorry for lack of NSFW, sometimes writing that is stilted and horrid and just not as good as if I didn't put it in there at all *sighs*. Not that much edited, but might come back to do so if any serious things glaring at me annoy me.
> 
> Didn't want a super powerful character, but hopefully a talented one in a way not seen that after in DAI fiction is good?? What did you think of her?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've written so many small sections of Solas/OC, just trying to make a story out of them that fails, I've decided to throw them up. Hope you like 'em! 
> 
> Any replies make me happy!


End file.
